


Sieben

by Spinnchen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gorgonen, Siebtes Schuljahr, Zentauren
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 37,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinnchen/pseuds/Spinnchen
Summary: Es ist der siebzehnte Geburtstag von Harry James Potter, an dem sein siebtes und letztes Schuljahr beginnt. Und auch wenn das schon ziemlich ungewöhnlich ist, es ist nichts zu dem was der junge Held noch alles erleben wird...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/OC, Remus Lupin/OC
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Prolog

„Happy Birthday, Harry“ flüsterte eine warme, männliche Stimme in seinen Traum hinein:  
„Happy Birthday.“  
„Noch fünf Minuten“ nuschelte der junge Mann in sein Kissen hinein und rieb seine Nase an dem weichen Stoff des Kissens. Dabei sah er ein wenig aus wie eine Raupe, die sich durch ein Salatblatt futterte, aber das wusste er in diesem Moment ja nicht.  
„Aber es ist dein Geburtstag, die Geschenke sind auch schon alle da“ flüsterte die männliche Stimme weiter.  
„Gleich“ nuschelte Harry und versuchte sein Gesicht, im Halbschlaf, ganz in das Kissen einzugraben. Das sah noch mehr wie eine Raupe aus, einfach zu süß und zu lustig.  
„Und was ist mit dem Zug, den wolltest du doch erwischen. Du könntest natürlich auch apparieren, aber immerhin hast du mir schon seit Tagen vorgesungen, dass du mit dem Zug fahren willst. Das Ticket habe ich dir eben noch besorgt“ die Stimme lächelte und dann streichelte ihm eine Hand sanft durch das Haar:  
„Komm schon, aufstehen. Frühstück habe ich auch schon gemacht.“  
„Ich will Torte“ kam von dem jungen Mann einschlafend.  
„Ich habe dir eine Erdbeertorte gemacht, was du gleich nicht schaffst, kannst du dir als zusätzlichen Proviant mitnehmen“ Und schon saß Harry James Potter, an seinem siebzehnten Geburtstag, aufrecht im Bett und rieb sich die Augen müde.  
Neben ihm saß Remus Lupin und hielt ihm die Brille hin, die er dann auch aufsetzte und dabei demonstrativ gähnte.  
Sie wohnten seit der Schlacht um Hogwarts zusammen, im Grimmauldplatz, und das sehr gut. Harry war sogar dafür, nach seinem letzten Jahr erstmal wieder zu dem Werwolf zu ziehen und sich noch etwas von ihm verwöhnen zu lassen.  
Besonders die Kochkünste, des ehemaligen Lehrers, hatte der Held der magischen Nation eindeutig verdient... und die leckeren Torten. Jeden Sonntag gab es eine und jedes mal blieb kaum etwas für den Bäcker übrig. Aber er nahm es mit einem Lächeln hin und widmete sich lieber irgendwelcher Schokolade... oder Fleisch.  
„Ich weiß nicht wie ich das Schuljahr ohne dein Essen überstehen soll“ klagte Harry und ließ sich erstmal fest umarmen, dann stand Remus auf und sah ernst auf den gepackten Koffer runter.  
„Ich hoffe du hast nichts vergessen einzupacken... und was das Essen angeht, in Hogwarts ist auch noch keiner verhungert, mir hat es immer geschmeckt. Mach dich fertig, ich habe dir auch noch Sandwiches für die Fahrt gezaubert. Und wenn du dich nicht beeilst, dann fällt die Torte noch zusammen.“  
„Bin schon so gut wie in der Küche“ Harry rollte sich aus dem Bett und verschwand im Bad, nur einen Moment später war die Dusche zu hören und Remus musste schmunzeln.  
Seit der Schlacht hatte sich der junge Mann verändert, manchmal wirkte es so als wäre all die Stärke von ihm abgefallen, schwach und hilflos, in anderen Momenten aber konnte er knallhart sein, als würde Voldemort erneut vor ihm stehen. Er war ein ganz normaler junger Mann geworden, aber auch jemand der es leid war immer nur zu kämpfen und das eigene Leben schützen zu müssen.  
Der Werwolf schüttelte ernst den Kopf und ging dann runter in die Küche, wo er voller Entsetzen aufschrie und damit den Helden auf den Plan rief.  
Dort hockte doch tatsächlich ein großer, schwarzer Eulenvogel in der Torte und pickte sich die Erdbeeren genüsslich raus. Jedenfalls hatte er das bisher getan, denn kaum erwischte man ihn dabei, plüschte er sich ordentlich auf und zeigte einen fast schon unwiderstehlichen Eulenbabybettelblick.  
Harry legte den Kopf nachdenklich schief und musterte das Tier, in der Torte, eingehend. Ein wenig sah es aus wie eine schwarze Schneeeule, die Kopfform war ähnlich, aber irgendwie war es auch ganz anders als jede Eule und jeder Uhu, die Harry bisher gesehen hatte.  
Und dieses Tier war verdammt groß, von der Torte war nur das zu sehen, was in seinem Federkleid hing, oder unter ihm hervor quoll.  
„Was ist das“ wollte Harry neugierig wissen.  
„Das war deine Torte“ ächzte Remus atemlos.  
„Das meine ich nicht, was ist das für ein Tier?“  
„Ein Nyx“ seufzte der ehemalige Lehrer und ging hin, um den Vogel von der Torte runter zu heben. Dabei gurrte das Tier, es klang wie eine Mischung aus Winseln und Schnurren, irgendwie süß und ganz besonders lieb. Eindeutig wusste der Übeltäter was er getan hatte und wollte sich entschuldigen, bereute aber auch nichts von seinem Vergehen.  
„Davon habe ich noch nie gehört.“  
„Eine magische Tierart, aus Rumänien. Sie wurden eigentlich dazu gezüchtet die Särge der Vampire, an Tag, zu bewachen, mittlerweile sind sie aber auch sehr gute Postboten und vor allem Haustiere. Sie schlafen nachts, das ist ein großer Vorteil im Gegensatz zur normalen Eule, oder Uhu. Er ist einer deiner Geschenke.“  
Harry klappte der Mund auf und bekam den, mit Sahne und Erdbeeren verschmierten, Nyx in die Arme gedrückt. Dort rieb dieser seinen Kopf an der heldenhaften Brust, während Remus die Reste der Torte entfernte.  
„Von wem“ brachte der junge Mann dann plötzlich hervor, das letzte Tier, welches er geschenkt bekam, war Hedwig gewesen und die starb in der Schlacht.  
„Von Severus, jedenfalls stand das so in dem Kärtchen, welches er um den Hals trug. Ich hätte es wissen müssen, Nyxxe lieben Früchte, er hat sich wahrscheinlich wegen der Erdbeeren auf die Torte gestürzt.“  
„Von Severus Snape“ quietschte Harry, er hatte den Professor seit einem Besuch im Krankenhaus nicht mehr gesehen. Aber er wusste, gleich nachdem es ihm besser ging, war der Zaubertränkemeister zu den Malfoys gezogen. Mit diesen hatte Harry brieflichen Kontakt, es gab viel zu besprechen, und viele Dinge zu bereinigen, denn immerhin halfen auch sie ihm Voldemort zu besiegen.  
„Ja, wieso nicht? Ich denke ein solches Geschenk passt zu ihm, auch wenn er normalerweise ja nichts verschenkt“ Remus sah ernst auf den Platz, wo zuvor noch die Leckerei aus Erdbeeren gestanden hatte:  
„Es war eine wirklich schöne Torte gewesen, schade.“  
„Das ist nicht schlimm“ murmelte Harry leise und drückte den Nyx an sich:  
„Lass uns frühstücken und dann werde ich mich auf den Weg zum Bahnhof machen. Fressen Nyxxe nur Früchte?“  
„Nein, ihre Hauptnahrung ist rohes Fleisch und das wird er sich bestimmt bald selbst erlegen. Übrigens werden diese Tiere sehr groß und sehr alt. Ein wenig bezweifle ich deswegen, dass Severus wusste, was er dir da schenkt, es gibt Exemplare, die konnten einen Menschen tragen. Ich hoffe inständig, das dieser dir nicht irgendwann über den Kopf wächst.“  
„Also ich finde ihn wunderbar und werde ihn Zeus nennen. Wenn er wirklich sehr groß wird, dann braucht er auch einen passenden Namen. Er ist doch ein Männchen, oder“ Harry durchsuchte das Federkleid des Eulenvogels nach Hinweisen darauf, woraufhin dieser an Harrys Fingern schnäbelte und diesen dadurch zum Lachen brachte:  
„Ja, eindeutig ein Männchen. Komm, frühstücken wir und für den Weg nach Hogwarts kaufe ich dir noch ein paar Erdbeeren.“


	2. Chapter 2

Einen Nyx konnte man nicht in einem Käfig transportieren, dafür war er teilweise nicht nur zu groß, sondern auch ganz klar auch zu unwillig. Nyxxe liebten die Freiheit, und die Nähe zu ihrem Besitzer. Deswegen war Harry nur ein paar Stunden später auch sehr froh, dass der Professor ihm gleich einen Lederhandschuh, und ein Schulterpolster, mit geschenkt hatte. Und von Remus bekam er ein Buch zur Haltung dieser Tiere, ein paar Sachen las er sich schon an, für den Rest hatte er vielleicht während der Fahrt Zeit.  
Zeus saß auf seiner Schulter und versuchte sich so leicht wie möglich zu machen, als der junge Mann seinen Koffer durch den Pfeiler zog und damit das Gleis 9 ¾ betrat.  
Sofort fühlte er sich heimisch, auch wenn gerade auf dem Gleis einiges los war. Ein wenig Verwirrung herrschte, denn es war das erste mal, dass die Schule an diesem Tag begann, und hauptsächlich aber erfüllte Aufregung alle anwesenden Schüler und Eltern.  
Die Schlacht war gerade einmal ein halbes Jahr her, mit Hochtouren hatte man daran gearbeitet die Schule wieder aufzubauen und nun war es soweit... an Harrys Geburtstag begann das erste Jahr nach der Schlacht, sein letztes. Etwas was ihn irgendwie traurig stimmte, wie wäre es gewesen die Schulzeit ohne Voldemort, im Nacken, zu erleben?  
Er kniff die Augen kurz zusammen und warf einen Blick auf die nahe Bahnhofsuhr, eigentlich wollte er nicht an die Schlacht denken, aber egal was er machte... sie kehrte immer wieder zurück. Vielleicht war er traumatisiert, was nicht unwahrscheinlich war, und auch nichts wofür man sich schämen musste. Nicht für die Träume, die trüben Gedanken an die Toten, die Anstrengung und der Tod Voldemorts...  
So etwas steckte doch niemand einfach so weg.  
„Wir haben noch zehn Minuten“ bestimmte Harry voller Tatendrang:  
„Wir machen es so, du passt auf den Koffer auf und ich besorge uns noch ein paar Leckereien. Der Stand dort hat auch Früchte, magst du Bananen“ Harry nahm Zeus von seiner Schulter und brachte ihn dazu, sich auf den Koffer zu setzen, sofort gurrte der Nyx freudig.  
Aber er wusste auch was in diesem Moment seine Arbeit war, hatte Severus ihn deswegen für Harry ausgesucht? Ahnte er das der junge Held einen kleinen Beschützer brauchte, nicht hauptsächlich für sich, mehr für seine Besitztümer und auch einfach zur inneren Beruhigung. Einfach zu wissen, dass jemand da war, der ein waches Auge auf ihn hatte.  
„Ich beeile mich“ versprach Harry und ging mit seiner Geldbörse zum Imbissstand. Er konnte von zwei Erben leben, einmal war es das seines Vaters und dann das seines Paten, und eigentlich hatte er letzteres Remus schenken wollen. Aber der wollte es nicht annehmen, etwas was Harry auch verstehen konnte, und derzeit lebten sie ja sowieso zusammen.  
Der Werwolf war versorgt, wollte sich nebenbei um Arbeit bemühen, aber er würde definitiv nicht hungern, oder seine Schokolade irgendwo erbetteln müssen.  
„Ich hätte gerne zwei Bananen, eine Schale Erdbeeren und eine Packung der neuen Schokofrösche“ bestellte Harry und musste dem Verkäufer erstmal ein Autogramm auf eine Serviette geben.  
Das war ein großer Nachteil der Heldensache, die Verehrung, die Leute die ihm in den Hintern krochen, um dann vielleicht etwas vom Kuchen abzubekommen. Und das brachte ihn dann auch dazu, sich den Malfoys zuzuwenden, und von den Weasleys ab.  
Er hegte keinen Groll gegen die Familie von Ron, aber sie verlangten zu viel... allein, dass sie zu ihm ins Krankenhaus kamen und fragten wann er sich denn mit Ginny verloben wollte, und das man dies auch in einem Krankenzimmer erledigen konnte... Dabei war er mit ihr noch nicht mal zusammen gewesen, ein Kuss bedeutete nicht gleich eine ganze Beziehung. Die Malfoys verlangten nichts, sie hatten selbst genug von allem und brauchten erst recht nicht das Geld eines Schülers.  
Harry erhielt das Gewünschte und bezahlte es schnell, gleichzeitig konnte er lautes Geschrei hören. Es klang wie das unheimliche Schreien eines Monsters aus dem verbotenen Wald, vermischte mit dem Angriffswiehern eines Zentauren und dem wilden Knurren eines Werwolfs... Und auch wenn Harry es noch nie zuvor hörte, er wusste instinktiv, dass es von Zeus stammte.  
Schnell war er zurück bei seinem Koffer, wo der Nyx gerade einen blonden, jungen Mann angriff, ihm förmlich ins Gesicht sprang und wild dabei zeterte.  
„Zeus, komm her“ forderte Harry sofort, der Vogel hielt in seinem Tun inne, setzte sich auf die heldenhafte Schulter und bekam eine Erdbeere zur Belohnung. Zurück blieb ein zerzauster Draco Malfoy, der nicht sonderlich glücklich aussah.  
„Er kann mich nicht leiden“ klagte dieser sofort:  
„Severus hat ihn mir nur einmal gezeigt, schon griff er mich an. Gerade auch... außerdem scheint er auf deinen Koffer aufgepasst zu haben. Ich wollte nur schauen, ob es auch wirklich deiner ist.“  
„Ich war kurz am Stand und Zeus sollte aufpassen“ schmunzelte Harry und trat dann näher an seinen ehemaligen Erzfeind heran. Sie hatten sich schon in den Briefen ausgesprochen, das war einfacher gewesen als sich dabei gegenüber zu stehen. Ihre Beziehung war ja schon vorher sehr schwierig gewesen, so ein Treffen, vor diesem Tag, hätte alles noch mehr verkompliziert.  
So gab es keine Vorwürfe, keine Missverständnisse, sie hatten alles geklärt und verstanden sich nun auch recht gut. Die letzten Briefe hatten hauptsächlich Quidditsch als Inhalt... Draco kramte ein zerbeultes Geschenk hervor.  
Deswegen war nichts von ihm bei den anderen Geschenken gewesen, denn das von seinen Eltern hatte Harry schon bekommen... eine edle Brokatweste und eine ebenso teure Schreibfeder. Die Weste trug er schon, die Feder würde ihm in der Schule gute Dienste erweisen.  
„Falls wir uns gleich nicht mehr sehen, Happy Birthday“ überreichte Draco dem Helden das Geschenk. Sicher wartete er noch auf seine Freunde und würde mit diesen dann die Fahrt verbringen. Harry hatte die Option nicht, jedenfalls noch nicht, denn er bezweifelte das Ron überhaupt sein letztes Jahr antrat und Hermine reagierte auf keinen einzigen seiner Briefe.  
Hoffentlich empfing sie ihn nicht mit einem fiesen Fluch, sobald sie sich trafen, denn gegen die beste Schülerin von Hogwarts kam er einfach nicht an. Wahrscheinlich hätte sie sogar Voldemort noch besser töten können, obwohl... tot war er ja, ob er nun besser oder schlechter gestorben war, konnte der magischen Welt eigentlich egal sein.  
Aber ja, Hermine wäre vielleicht schneller gewesen, oder eleganter, effektiver auf jeden Fall.  
„Danke, aber es wäre nicht nötig gewesen“ erklärte Harry ehrlich und packte das Geschenk aus:  
„Das wir keine Feinde mehr sind, ist derzeit mein größtes Geschenk. Ich kann Freunde gerade sehr gut gebrauchen... was ist das?“  
Harry holte eine Phiole aus dem Päckchen, gefüllt mit einer bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit.  
„Felix Felicis. Ich habe ihn bei Severus in Auftrag gegeben und mein Taschengeld von einem Monat dafür geopfert, er braut ihn immer etwas kräftiger, deswegen ist er dunkler. Aber auch wirksamer. Reicht für einen Tag. Mehr wollte er mir aber auch nicht geben.“  
Harry hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue, dann umarmte er Draco dankbar und steckte die Phiole sorgfältig ein. Egal wie viel Draco an Taschengeld bekam, es war nicht wenig und Harry kannte die Preise des Professors, durch Remus, der jeden Monat schrecklich viel Geld an Severus abdrückte. Der Wolfsbanntrank war nicht einfach zu brauen, und er roch auch nicht sonderlich gut, entsprechend unwillig war der Zaubertränkemeister deswegen und wollte ausreichend bezahlt werden.  
„Unterrichtet er wieder“ wollte Harry von Draco wissen.  
„Ja, und Dad ist für dieses Jahr Schulleiter“ Harry erstarrte bei dieser Antwort, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet:  
„Er will die Schule nächstes Jahr an Severus übergeben und bis dahin noch einiges ändern, verbessern. Keine Sorge, es geht ihm hauptsächlich darum es für die Schüler, und Lehrer, einfacher zu machen, er wird sie nicht in Slythwarts umbenennen und grün anstreichen. Das Meiste werden wir auch gar nicht bemerken, betrifft die Verwaltung und ähnliches. Mein Dad macht alles lieber selbst, er vertraut niemandem, außer seiner Familie und Freunden, deswegen setzt er sich auch persönlich in das Büro und wühlt sich durch die Unterlagen.“  
„Ich weiß nicht ob mich das beruhigen, oder aufregen, soll. Am besten lasse ich es einfach auf mich zukommen... etwas anderes bleibt mir auch gar nicht übrig. Bist du Schülersprecher?“  
„Nein, gar nichts. Ich wollte auch nicht, denn auch bei Slytherins gibt es Neid und dann hätte es geheißen, ich wäre es nur wegen meinem Vater. Ich bin vielleicht nicht gerade bescheiden, und hätte es gerne gemacht, aber ich bin klug genug um zu wissen wann meine Zeit dafür gekommen ist, und wann nicht.“  
Und nun erkannte Harry auch das erste mal persönlich den wahren Charakter von Draco. Klar war er ein verwöhntes, reiches Söhnchen, aber auch nicht abgehoben, nicht auf den Kopf gefallen, sondern klar denkend und auf dem Boden geblieben.  
Lucius und Narcissa hatten alles richtig gemacht... außer ihn vielleicht etwas zu sehr zu verwöhnen, ihm alles zu geben was er sich wünschte.  
„Ich hoffe er hat mich nicht dafür vorgesehen“ seufzte Harry, der Zug war nun zu hören und die ersten verabschiedeten sich tränenreich.  
„Dann hättest du vor zwei Tagen einen Brief, mit einigen Anweisungen, bekommen. Ich weiß aber auch nur, dass es kein Gryffindor und kein Slytherin ist. Da ist Blaise, wir sehen uns.“ Und schon war der junge Malfoy weg, Harry wieder allein mit Zeus.  
„Also gut“ der junge Held atmete tief durch, der Zug fuhr ein und schon herrschte großer Tumult auf dem Gleis:  
„Geben wir den Koffer ab und suchen uns ein Abteil. Eines das wenigstens etwas ruhig ist, sonst dürfte das eine sehr anstrengende Fahrt werden.“


	3. Chapter 3

Nur wenig später war Harry, mit Zeus und ihrem Proviant, unterwegs durch den Hogwarts Express. Auf der Suche nach einem ruhigen Abteil hatten sie schon den halben Zug durchquert, und waren nicht fündig geworden. Es war zum Verzweifeln, dabei musste es noch nicht mal ein leeres Abteil sein, einfach nur eines mit einer angenehmen Gesellschaft drin.  
Mittlerweile wurde der Nyx auch unruhig, sein Besitzer hingegen wirkte dazu schon leicht genervt, als er in das zwanzigste Abteil schaute und dort ebenfalls einen Haufen Schüler fand. Sie stapelten sich förmlich darin, für einen Helden war da eindeutig kein Platz mehr... zehn Minuten später hatten sie alles gesehen, außer den Lehrerwaggon.  
Eventuell sollten die Betreiber des Hogwarts Express für das nächste Jahr überlegen, noch einen, oder zwei, Waggons anzubauen. Das wurde ja immer mehr.  
Und normalerweise durfte den Lehrerwaggon kein Schüler betreten.  
„Soll ich meinen Heldenstatus ausnutzen, oder nicht“ fragte Harry seinen gefiederten Begleiter, den er daraufhin erstmal mit einer Erdbeere milde stimmen musste. Gerade als er die Schale wieder weg räumte ging die Tür zum Waggon auf und Severus Snape stand plötzlich vor dem jungen Mann.  
Er trug eine einfache, schwarze Hose und darüber ein schwarzes Leinenhemd, nichts besonders eigentlich, aber normalerweise erwartete Harry doch eine Robe.  
Auch nicht, dass der Professor sein Haar leicht nach hinten band, etwas was ihn gleich mal zehn Jahre jünger aussehen ließ.  
Und er war der Mann, der Harry den Nyx schenkte... nun standen sie sich gegenüber und der Held wirkte leicht erstarrt. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet, Zeus aber begrüßte erstmal den Professor mit fröhlichem Gurren.  
„Wie ich sehe ist er gut bei dir angekommen“ stellte Severus fest und kraulte Zeus am Bauch:  
„Wie hast du ihn genannt?“  
„Zeus“ brachte Harry leicht atemlos hervor.  
„Das ist ein guter Name, und falls dir Remus schon etwas erzählt hat... nein, er wird nicht so groß wie ein Pferd. Das wollte ich dir nicht antun, aber die Größe eines Schäferhundes, oder einer Dogge, wird er schon erreichen. Er stammt aus einer entsprechenden Zucht... wo wollt ihr Beiden hin?“  
„Der ganze Zug ist voll“ Harry atmete tief durch, der Professor war ihm freundlich gesonnen, es gab keinen Grund sich zu fürchten:  
„Wir waren auf der Suche nach einem ruhigen Abteil, aber haben bis hierher nichts gefunden. Die Schüler stapeln sich förmlich, in jedem stecken zehn, oder gar fünfzehn, Leute.“  
„Ich habe zufällig keine Gesellschaft, es ist das letzte Abteil im Lehrerwaggon“ Severus wartete keine Antwort ab, schob sich an dem Helden vorbei und setzte seinen Weg fort.  
Harry sah ihm etwas erstaunt nach, dann betrat er den Lehrerwaggon und wunderte sich etwas über den dunkelroten Teppich im Gang, die Pflanzen und Vorhänge, eindeutig wollte man diesen Teil des Zuges besonders gemütlich gestalten.  
Und an jeder Tür stand ein Fach klein angeschlagen, wahrscheinlich damit neue Lehrer sofort ihr Abteil fanden. Es war auch eines mit „Direktor“ benannt, Harry klopfte an und fand es dann leer vor.  
Lucius war wohl appariert, was kein Wunder war, sicher hatte er einiges zu tun und Draco hätte es wohl auch erwähnt, wenn sein Vater mit im Zug wäre.  
Harry schloss die Tür wieder und gerade als er sich dem letzten Abteil zuwenden wollte, hörte er vom vorigen Waggon ein scharfes, lautes „Nein.“  
Und die Stimme kannte er doch, eilig ging er zurück, öffnete die Verbindungstür und fand dort Hermine Granger stehend, ihr gegenüber der Zaubertränkemeister.  
„Das sollten Sie aber tun, Miss Granger“ erklärte er gerade:  
„Denn Ich biete Ihnen hiermit an, Sie nächstes Jahr als meine Auszubildende anzunehmen. Ich kann Sie auch zu einer fantastischen Zaubertränkemeisterin ausbilden, während ich die Schule führe, es dürfte dann nur ein Jahr länger dauern, als es üblich ist. Die einzige Bedingung die ich habe ist, dass Sie sich sofort von Mr. Weasley trennen.“  
„Was hat meine Beziehung zu Ron damit zu tun?“  
„Das ist ganz einfach, ich will nicht, dass dieser Idiot mir nur einmal unter die Augen tritt. Und außerdem werden Sie sowieso keine Zeit für ihn haben, denn die Ausbildung wird Ihre vollkommene Aufmerksamkeit verlangen. Ich will mir auch gar nicht ausmalen, was er anrichten kann, wenn er Sie in Ihrem Labor besucht, oder ähnliches.“  
Hermine öffnete den Mund, wollte etwas sagen, da bemerkte sie Harry und Zeus neben ihr.  
„Sag du etwas dazu, Harry“ forderte sie daraufhin spitz.  
„Ich hätte nicht eine Sekunde gezögert“ zuckte der junge Mann mit den Schultern:  
„Nachdem was die Weasleys sich mir gegenüber geleistet haben, kann ich sowieso ganz gut auf sie verzichten.“  
„Was“ sie rang nach Luft, wurde dann aber plötzlich ruhig:  
„Ich war seit der Schlacht bei meinen Eltern in Australien und Ron hat mir nichts derartiges geschrieben. Was ist passiert?“  
Harry wusste, Hermine musste nur einen Tag in St. Mungos bleiben, danach verschwand sie und nun wusste er auch wo sie sich erholt hatte. Sie hatte es sich verdient, bestimmt konnte sie in Australien vieles verarbeiten und ließ sich auch entsprechend von ihren Eltern verwöhnen.  
„Sie waren bei mir im Krankenhaus“ erklärte er ernst:  
„Alle zusammen, auch die Zwillinge. Sie haben mich ohne Umschweife gefragt wann ich Ginny heiraten will und sie sagten auch, dass man eine Verlobung auch sehr gut in einem Krankenzimmer erledigen kann. Als ich meinte, ich würde es mir überlegen, kam zwei Tage später eine Bitte, ich solle ihnen tausend Galleonen überweisen. Als ich es nicht tat, schickten sie mir deutlichere Forderungen ins Krankenhaus und zum Schluss einen Heuler. Den fingen aber die Pfleger auf, trotzdem hörte ich wie sie ihn öffneten und er mir vorwarf, ich wüsste ihre Hilfe gegen Voldemort nicht zu schätzen.  
Ohne sie hätte ich es angeblich gar nicht geschafft.  
Und ich sage es ehrlich, der Professor hier hat wesentlich mehr getan, sogar die Malfoys haben mehr getan... ohne diesen Haufen Slytherins wäre ich nie bis zu Voldemort gekommen und wahrscheinlich schon vorher unrühmlich irgendwo gestorben.“  
„Du willst Ginny nicht heiraten“ fragte Hermine nach und Harry schüttelte heftig den Kopf.  
„Mein Angebot steht“ meldete sich Severus nun:  
„Ich bin ab dem nächsten Jahr Direktor von Hogwarts und Sie könnten nach einem Jahr Ausbildung, schon nebenbei den Unterricht übernehmen. Die Ausbildung an sich wird vier Jahre dauern, aber dann brauen Sie auch selbst den Wolfsbanntrank im Schlaf.“  
Hermine kniff die Augen für einen Moment zusammen, dann nickte sie zustimmend und drückte dem Professor kurz die Hand.  
„Gehen Sie mit Mr. Potter hier in mein Abteil“ forderte er sie auf:  
„Ich war eigentlich auf der Suche nach Draco, jetzt muss ich noch einmal los gehen. Es wird aber nicht lange dauern.“  
Er nickte den Beiden ernst zu und machte sich wieder auf den Weg, Hermine und Harry betraten den Lehrerwaggon und gingen schweigend in das Abteil des Professors.  
Es war, wider Erwarten, nicht schwarz eingerichtet, sondern in warmen Brauntönen gehalten, Harry bedeutete Zeus sich auf die Gepäckablage zu setzen.  
„Das ist ein Nyx, oder“ fragte Hermine leise.  
„Ja, ein Geburtstagsgeschenk, vom Professor“ Harry deutete nach draußen und sah sich kurz um, dann setzte er sich auf einen der Plätze am Fenster, Hermine sich ihm gegenüber.  
„Ich habe auch etwas für dich“ sie kramte es hervor:  
„Aus Australien. Ich hoffe es hat meine Rückreise überlebt.“  
Hermine gab ihrem besten Freund das Geschenk, und während er es auspackte, wirkte sie sehr nachdenklich.  
„Es war die richtige Entscheidung, oder“ wollte sie wissen, als er ein Känguru-Plüschtier und mehrere australische Süßigkeiten auspackte.  
„Es war die beste. Selbst wenn die Weasleys nie so gehandelt hätten, wenn wir immer noch Freunde wären, diese Ausbildung sprengt alles was du woanders bekämst. Wenn ich mehr Talent in Zaubertränke hätte, und dieses auch bisher einzusetzen wüsste, ich wäre jetzt neidisch auf dich. Und wenn du eine Familie willst... du kannst dir auch noch in fünf Jahren einen passenden Mann dafür suchen. Vielleicht einen netten Lehrer, jemand der mit dir bis tief in die Nacht über die Verwendung von Zentaurenkraut in der Medizin redet... oder so etwas.“  
„Es ist ein starkes Gift, ich denke nicht, dass man es in der Medizin verwenden kann“ schmunzelte Hermine, sie wusste aber was Harry meinte und musste ihm sogar recht geben.  
„Du weißt was ich meine“ Harry schob sich einen australischen Schokofrosch in den Mund:  
„Hast du schon von Nyxxen gelesen?“  
„Wenig. Es gibt sie eigentlich nur in Rumänien, wo sie die Särge von Vampiren, an Tag, bewachen. Und eigentlich werden sie auch sehr groß, sie können teilweise sogar Menschen tragen.“  
„Der Professor meinte eben, er habe ihn aus einer Zucht mit kleineren Tieren, er wird höchstens so groß wie eine Dogge.“  
„Er wird schon gewusst haben, was er dir da kauft... ich weiß nicht wie ich das mit Ron jetzt beenden soll.“  
„Schreib ihm“ kaute Harry und Severus betrat das Abteil, sofort fiel sein Blick auf die Süßigkeiten.  
„Ein Fleck und du verbringst die restliche Fahrt auf dem Gang“ warnte er, woraufhin Hermine ihrem Freund eine Serviette herbei zauberte:  
„Sehr gut. Ich habe Draco gefunden und er erzählte mir, er hat dir den Trank schon gegeben. Wenn du ihn für meinen Unterricht verwendest, verwende ich dich als Zutat.“  
„Trank“ fragte Hermine neugierig.  
„Glückstrank“ kaute Harry:  
„Und er reicht nur für einen Tag, da verschwende ich das sowieso nicht für ein Fach, in dem ich eh kein Talent habe. Denn in der nächsten Stunde bin ich dann wieder schlecht und es war alles für die Katz.“  
„Wenigstens kannst du logisch denken“ schmunzelte der Professor, er meinte es nicht so ernst, und setzte sich dann neben den Helden. Sofort kam Zeus von der Gepäckablage runter und wollte auf den Schoß von Severus, stattdessen aber musste er sich daneben setzen und Harry versorgte ihn mit einer Banane.  
„Gib sie ihm ruhig ungeschält“ forderte Severus ihn auf:  
„Er wird sie selbst öffnen und sich erstmal damit beschäftigen. Und danach wirst du seine Sauerei von den Sitzen zaubern.“  
„Banane geht einfacher raus, als Schokolade“ nickte Hermine zustimmend:  
„Haben Sie einen Vorschlag wie ich mit Ron Schluss machen kann? Immerhin ist das Ihre Schuld.“  
„Schreib ihm“ schlug der Professor gelassen vor.  
„Ich glaube fast, er wird dann in Hogwarts auflaufen und mich eventuell dazu bringen, zu ihm zurück zu kehren“ überlegte die junge Frau ernsthaft:  
„Ich gebe zu, ich empfinde einiges für ihn, es könnte funktionieren. Auch wenn die Ausbildung wirklich sehr verführerisch klingt.“  
„Wenn er kommt, dann rufst du mich, oder Harry ruft mich. Sollte ich keine Zeit haben, ruft Lucius. Wir werden dann den Weasley schon den Weg zurück nach Hause weisen. Er hat die Schule abgebrochen, er hat in Hogwarts nichts mehr zu suchen.“  
„Ginny aber wird noch weiter zur Schule kommen“ erinnerte Harry ihn:  
„Und sie ist ebenfalls in Gryffindor, es wird nicht einfach mit ihr klar zu kommen.“ Er stöhnte leise auf, legte die Hand auf seine Stirn, an Ginny hatte er gar nicht mehr gedacht.  
„Wir werden ihr schwer aus dem Weg gehen können, aber ich denke es ist machbar, sich ihr zu stellen“ bestimmte Hermine ernst:  
„Wirklich Sorgen mache ich mir, was den Rest der Familie angeht.“  
„Hogwarts ist sicher und sie werden sich bald beruhigt haben“ bestimmte Severus:  
„Und jetzt zeigt mir, was ihr an Proviant mitgebracht habt. Ich konnte den Snackwagen nicht finden und hatte noch kein Frühstück.“  
Sofort wurde der Lehrer entsetzt angesehen und Harry war sehr froh, dass er genügend von Remus mitbekommen hatte.


	4. Chapter 4

„Ha“ Harry James Potter warf die Karten auf den kleinen Tisch, welchen sie sich kurz zuvor extra zauberten, und sah seinen Gegenüber triumphierend an:  
„Sie haben verloren.“  
„Ja, eindeutig“ stellte ein gewisser Zaubertränkemeister fest:  
„Was willst du?“  
„Sechs Monate den Wolfsbanntrank gratis für Remus“ freute Harry sich, er hatte Severus Snape in einem einfachen Kartenspiel fair besiegt und das beeindruckte sogar Hermine etwas, die sich inzwischen einem Buch widmete.  
„Das war eigentlich für dich gedacht...“  
„Ich bezahle ihm das Zeug, da er das Black-Vermögen nicht annehmen will, es ist also für mich. Ich sage immer, ich bezahle ihm das nicht, weil ich es nicht gut heiße, aber dann zaubere ich ihm doch die Münzen in den Geldbeutel. Und bis Weihnachten habe ich ihm das Geld schon überweisen lassen. Natürlich weiß er, dass ich es bezahle, aber er lässt mich auch jedes mal meinen kleinen Vortrag darüber halten, wie sehr ihm das Zeug schadet, zum Beispiel. “  
„Also gut, ich braue ihm den Trank gratis. Sechs mal, nicht einen Vollmond mehr. Und noch einmal werde ich nicht gegen dich verlieren.“  
„Harry hat das Spiel von den Zwillingen gelernt“ bemerkte Hermine nun und sofort wurde der Held von finsteren Blicken aufgespießt:  
„Eindeutig eins der wenigen guten Dinge, die er von den Weasleys bekommen hat. Und ich bin auch der Meinung, dass der Wolfsbanntrank Remus schadet, aber solange er kein Rudel hat, braucht er ihn.“  
„Ich hege auch deswegen keinen Groll gegen die Familie Weasley. Aber ihr Verhalten mir gegenüber, in letzter Zeit, war nicht okay. Sie kommen mir sehr... geldgeil vor“ seufzte Harry:  
„Als wäre es das Einzige was ich für sie noch zu bieten habe.“  
Severus wollte gerade etwas dazu sagen, da klopfte es an der Tür und die drei sahen sofort hin. Hoffentlich war das nicht wirklich ein Weasley, am Wahrscheinlichsten handelte es sich dabei um Ginny und die wollte Harry eigentlich noch nicht sehen.  
Und am Liebsten überhaupt nicht mehr, aber sie war erst ins sechste Jahr gekommen und konnte deswegen noch nicht abbrechen.  
„Ja“ bat Severus die Person rein, woraufhin die Tür geöffnet wurde und ein ungefähr siebzehn Jahre altes Mädchen vor sie trat. Sie war etwa so groß wie Hermine, hatte blondes, lockiges Haar und trug ein langes, braunes Brokatkleid. Ein wenig wirkte sie wie Narcissa Malfoy, nur aus irgendeinem Grund meinte Harry eine sehr mysteriöse Aura bei dem Mädchen festzustellen.  
Und sie schien Severus zu gefallen, denn er lächelte sofort und stand höflich auf, um ihr die Hand kurz zu drücken.  
„Was kann ich für Sie tun“ fragte er neugierig und schenkte ihr sein sanftestes Lächeln, jedoch schien es sie in keinster Weise zu beeindrucken.  
„Mein Name ist Cassandra-Ann Connor“ erklärte sie mit einem starken Akzent, den weder Hermine, noch ihr heldenhafter Freund, gerade einordnen konnten.  
„Ich glaube ich habe von Ihnen gehört“ erinnerte Severus sich sofort:  
„Sie sind die Schülerin, welche wir aufgenommen haben, da die Schule vor Kurzem zerstört wurde.“  
„So ist es. Ich fand etwas Gesellschaft für die Fahrt hier, und diese Schüler eröffneten mir, dass es Uniformen gibt. Ich bin hierher gekommen, um Ihnen zu sagen, dass ich diese Uniformen nicht tragen werde. Als stellvertretender Schulleiter, können Sie das ja dann an den Direktor weiter tragen.“  
„Sie nehmen sich einiges heraus“ stellte der Professor fest, lächelte dabei aber immer noch. Diese Schülerin sah ihn mit einem festen Blick an, ihre Gesichtszüge zeigten einen starken Willen und eindeutig duldete sie keine Widerworte. Nur die Tatsache, dass sie vor einem Lehrer stand, hielt sie davon ab ihre Wünsche entschiedener durchzusetzen.  
„Ich habe meine Gründe“ zwei Handgriffe später fiel ihr Kleid zu Boden, Hermine wollte aufquietschen und Harry nach Luft schnappen, aber tatsächlich trug sie unter dem Kleid etwas... ein Korsett. Es umfasste ihren ganzen Oberkörper, war eindeutig medizinisch und schien sehr eng angebracht zu sein.  
Sie konnte definitiv damit nur aufrecht stehen oder sitzen.  
Und ganz klar konnte sie nichts tragen, was nicht eng an ihrem Körper lag, wie zum Beispiel das eigene Kleid, ohne unschön auszusehen.  
Das erkannte sogar Harry sofort, der eigentlich gar keine Ahnung von Frauen hatte.  
„Das ist ein medizinisches Korsett“ stellte Severus sofort fest.  
„Ich muss es solange tragen, bis ich ausgewachsen bin“ verkündete sie, hockte sich hin und hob das Kleid wieder auf.  
Das Korsett schien auch das Bücken zu verhindern.  
„Aber ich sehe das Problem mit den Uniformen nicht“ nickte der Professor ernst.  
„Es sieht nicht gut aus“ mischte Hermine sich ein:  
„Alles an Uniformen würde wie ein Sack an ihr herunter hängen. Jede müsste umständlich angepasst werden, und das wahrscheinlich noch extra von einer Schneiderin.“  
Severus beobachtete Cassandra dabei, wie sie sich ihr Kleid wieder anzog.  
„Sie haben bisher keine Uniformen erhalten... wahrscheinlich weil Sie noch keinem Haus zugeteilt sind“ überlegte der Professor dann ernsthaft:  
„Ich werde mit dem Direktor darüber sprechen, entweder er entspricht Ihren Wünschen und wird Ihnen dann Aufnäher, Krawatten und einen Umhang zukommen lassen, oder es gibt die Uniformen.“  
„Das wäre sehr bedauerlich, denn ich habe es mir sehr gewünscht nach Hogwarts zu kommen und mein Vater hat ein Vermögen für meine Garderobe ausgegeben. Außerdem besteht er darauf, dass ich mit einem hervorragendem Abschluss heim komme. Ist das dort ein junger Nyx?“  
Sie schob sich einfach an Severus vorbei und holte sich Zeus in die Arme, kraulte ihn am Hinterkopf und erntete dafür ein glückliches Gurren.  
„Genau wie Odin“ freute sie sich und wurde sehr erstaunt angesehen:  
„Der Nyx meines Vaters. Odin ist schon über achtzig Jahre alt und gehörte auch meinem Großvater, er ist so groß wie ein Pferd und ich bin oft auf ihm geflogen. Ich nehme aber stark an, dass dieser hier nicht sonderlich groß wird... höchstens wie ein Hund. Man sieht es auch an den Füßen.“  
„Das ist Zeus“ verkündete Harry:  
„Ich bin gerade sehr froh dich zu treffen, er ist ein Geschenk zu meinem heutigen Geburtstag und ich weiß kaum etwas über seine Haltung.“  
„Ich gratuliere dir und zumindest aber fütterst du ihn schon richtig. Wenn ein Nyx einmal etwas falsches frisst, färben sich einzelne Federn sofort weiß. Als Küken sind sie auch weiß, diese Federn verliert er in den ersten fünf Jahren seines Lebens, dieser ist ungefähr zehn Jahre alt.“  
„Und das ist jung, für einen Nyx?“  
„Das ist sehr jung, er ist noch nicht einmal geschlechtsreif“ sie setzte sich, mit Zeus, zusammen auf einen der Plätze und fütterte ihn mit einer Erdbeere:  
„Odin wird mich wahrscheinlich überleben, die kleineren haben ein etwas kürzeres Leben. Ich denke er hat ungefähr hundert Jahre noch vor sich, in gut zehn Jahren ist er ausgewachsen. Ich werde dir dieses Jahr gerne bei der Erziehung helfen, sicher möchtest du ihn lieber als Postboten, weniger als Beschützer. Auch wenn die Züchter das meiste der Ausbildung übernehmen, nur der Besitzer kann einen Nyx endgültig erziehen.“  
„Eigentlich wollte ich mehr als Haustier“ murmelte Harry:  
„Aber er war heute schon sehr gut darin meinen Koffer zu bewachen.“  
„Nyxxe müssen gefordert werden, aber da kriegen wir schon was hin. Und wenn du ihm befielst tagsüber deine Habe zu bewachen. Er kann sowieso nicht mit in den Unterricht, das würde ihn nur langweilen und ist sicher auch nicht erlaubt.“  
„So ist es“ nickte Severus, der sich mittlerweile auch hingesetzt hatte:  
„Aber der verbotene Wald wird ihm schon genügend Abwechslung geben, besonders wenn er sich dort auf die Jagd begibt.“  
„Ich habe gehört, es gibt dort Zentauren“ erinnerte Cassandra sich:  
„Ich hoffe ich treffe mal einen. Das ist wirklich aufregend, wobei ich natürlich in letzter Zeit auch einiges an Aufregung gehabt habe. Nicht nur das mein damaliger Direktor, in den Sommerferien, die Schule in die Luft jagte, nein, mein Vater und ich waren natürlich auch hier in der Schlacht dabei. Wir sind unverletzt aus der Sache raus gekommen, aber viel von Hogwarts und der Umgebung konnte ich da ja nicht wirklich sehen.“  
„Du warst bei der Schlacht dabei“ staunte Hermine und sofort fiel ihr Blick auf den Oberkörper der jungen Frau.  
„Natürlich, das Korsett hindert mich nicht, es schränkt nur meine Bewegungen leicht ein. Und wenn ich ausgewachsen bin, werden mir elastische Stäbe eingesetzt, die es ersetzen. Dann kann ich mich auch etwas vorbeugen, aber wirkliches bücken wird für immer unmöglich sein. Ich werde in den Schlaf gezaubert und dann setzt man mir die Stäbe ebenso magisch in den Körper.“  
„Wieso hat man das nicht vorher gemacht“ wollte Harry neugierig wissen:  
„So etwas kann doch sicher mitwachsen.“  
„Ich war bei der Geburt so sehr verformt, dass ich oft ein neues Korsett bekam, um meine Wirbelsäule sanft in eine bestimmte Position zu drücken. Man konnte es weder zaubern, noch operativ verändern. Das hier ist mein letztes Korsett, ich muss es höchstens noch zwei Jahre tragen, wenn nicht nur dieses eine Schuljahr. Ich muss für den Zauber auch ein bestimmtes Gewicht haben, sonst könnte etwas schief gehen, eventuell werde ich nach Weihnachten eine Diät beginnen. Aber ich will euch nicht mit meiner Krankengeschichte langweilen, es ging mir allein um die Uniformen.“  
„Ich finde das nicht langweilig“ wehrte Hermine ab:  
„Denn es zeigt, dass egal wie weit die magische Welt ist, sie immer noch ihre Grenzen hat. Und das ein Direktor eine Schule in die Luft jagen kann, finde ich auch sehr faszinierend.“  
„Er hat sich gleich mit hoch gejagt, es war gleichermaßen faszinierend, erstaunlich und traurig zu gleich“ bestimmte Cassandra:  
„Aber er war auch alt , und vorher jahrelang Zaubertränkelehrer, gewesen. Er wollte wahrscheinlich irgendetwas gegen sein Rheuma brauen.“  
Sofort fielen die Blicke von Harry und Hermine auf den Professor, der ab dem nächsten Jahr Direktor war und sicher auch eines Tages alt wurde.  
„Ich weiß genau was ihr jetzt denkt“ schnaubte dieser amüsiert:  
„Und ich kann euch versprechen, sobald du ausgebildet bist, Hermine, werde ich keinen Kessel mehr in die Hand nehmen. Denn dann kannst du mir meinen Rheuma-Trank brauen, und Remus seine Wolfsbanntränke, und alles andere was mir die letzten Jahre den Geruchssinn überstrapaziert hat... und die Geschmacksnerven.  
Und jetzt zu Ihnen Miss Cassandra... spielen Sie Karten?“


	5. Chapter 5

„Darf ich Ihnen helfen, Miss Cassandra“ Severus griff in den Hogwarts Express hinein und packte die Schülerin an den Hüften, hob sie einfach auf das Gleis.  
„Danke, aber das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen“ freute sie sich, wurde dann aber sofort wieder ernst, denn ein Angestellter des Zuges, stellte ihr zwei große Koffer vor die Füße:  
„Ich neige dazu sie nicht klein zaubern zu wollen, denn einiges da drin ist auch magisch.“  
„Was zum Beispiel“ staunte Hermine.  
„Mein Besen. Es ist ein sehr teurer Besen, ein Geschenk meines Vaters zu meinem letzten Geburtstag“ sie deutete auf den größeren Koffer, da passte tatsächlich ein Flugbesen rein.  
„Normalerweise wird das ganze Gepäck nach Hogwarts gebracht, aber du bist noch nicht in ein Haus eingeteilt, deswegen wissen sie nicht wohin damit“ Severus winkte nach einem Mann:  
„Wir lassen es zusammen mit den Sachen der Erstklässler hochbringen.“ Er zauberte an beide Koffer ein rotes Band und dann wurde das Gepäck auch schon abtransportiert.  
„Nehmen wir eine Kutsche“ nickte Harry und wandte sich an Zeus:  
„Flieg schon mal vor, hoch in den Eulenturm. Aber mach dir keine Gedanken, sobald ich im Gryffindorturm bin, rufe ich dich. Es ist nicht weit entfernt, du wirst mich hören.“  
Zeus gurrte, er wurde langsam müde, dann aber breitete er seine kräftigen Schwingen aus und machte sich auf den Weg zur Schule.  
„Ich zeige dir später einen Zauber, den er sogar wahr nimmt, wenn er hier im Wald sitzt und du in der Winkelgasse“ erklärte Cassandra ruhig und wollte dann mit dem Helden, Hermine und auch dem Professor, in eine Kutsche steigen.  
„Da ist das Schwein“ brüllte plötzlich eine Stimme über den Bahnhof von Hogsmeade hinweg und Harry zuckte merklich zusammen:  
„Harry Potter! Jetzt bist du dran.“  
„Ginny“ ächzte der junge Mann und wollte sich förmlich in der Kutsche eingraben. Die anderen Drei sahen zurück, wo Ginny Weasley tatsächlich auf sie zu rauschte, kaum sah sie aber den Professor, zog sie sich eilig wieder zurück.  
„Eindeutig hat sie Angst vor Ihnen, Professor“ stellte Cassandra fest und stieg ein, Severus und Hermine folgten ihr, dann ging es auch schon los.  
„Soll sie das auch ruhig haben... aber ich bin nicht immer da. Spätestens heute Abend, im Turm, werdet ihr mit ihr konfrontiert werden, ob ihr wollt oder nicht.“  
„Ich will sofort nach Slytherin versetzt werden“ jaulte der Held entsetzt und wurde sehr ernst angesehen:  
„Hey, ich habe Voldemort vernichtet.“  
„Darf man danach gleich feige werden“ versetzte die neue Freundin, in der Runde:  
„Was hat sie getan? Oder eher, was hast du getan? Das sieht mir klassisch nach einer verschmähten Liebe aus, sie wirkte wie eine Furie.“  
„Ich habe sie geküsst. Jetzt will ihre Familie die Heirat.“  
„Nach einem Kuss?“  
„Das sind die Weasleys“ seufzte Hermine:  
„Wäre es nach ihnen gegangen, müsste ich mich jetzt von Ron scheiden lassen. Ich bin nicht nur wegen meinen Eltern nach Australien gegangen, sondern auch um mir das nicht täglich anhören zu müssen. Molly sprach ja auch schon davon, da ich achtzehn sei, könne ich ruhig schwanger werden.“  
„Und da überlegst du noch, was du ihm schreiben willst“ wehrte Severus gelassen ab und die Kutsche erreichte Hogwarts:  
„Wenn sie sich schwerwiegend daneben benimmt, mit Zaubern und Flüchen zum Beispiel, dann meldet euch bei mir, oder Lucius. Ich muss jetzt kurz mit ihm reden.“ Und schon war er raus aus der Kutsche und in der Schülermenge verschwunden.  
„Er ist sehr nett, sicher wird der Unterricht bei ihm sehr angenehm“ stellte die Schülerin fest und ließ sich von Harry aus der Kutsche helfen.  
„Cassy“ rief plötzlich eine Stimme und dann erreichte Draco Malfoy sie.  
„Ah, Draco“ freute sie sich sofort:  
„Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht zurück kehrte, aber dein Patenonkel meinte er müsse gegen mich im Kartenspiel verlieren. Mehrmals.“  
„So etwas ähnliches habe ich mir schon gedacht. Was hat er zu den Uniformen gesagt?“  
So war das also gewesen, Cassandra hatte Draco und seine Freunde als Gesellschaft gefunden und diese erzählten ihr von den Uniformen, schickten sie dann auch gleich zum Professor.  
„Er redet jetzt mit deinem Vater darüber, entweder ich bekomme Aufnäher und ähnliches, oder ich muss die Uniformen tragen. Ich bin auch noch in keinem Haus, eventuell muss ich auch noch mit ihm reden.“  
„Ich glaube eher, du bekommst den Hut aufgesetzt“ überlegte Hermine ernsthaft:  
„Und dann landest du ganz klar in Slytherin.“  
„Du scheinst dir da ganz sicher zu sein“ Cassy spitzte die Lippen amüsiert und folgte ihren neuen Freunden dann in die Schule hinein.  
„Was arbeitet eigentlich dein Vater“ wollte Harry unterwegs wissen, eigentlich wollte er auch nach ihrer Mutter fragen, aber da sie diese bisher nicht erwähnte, ließ er es lieber. Es konnte sein, dass sie tot war, da wollte er nicht noch in einer alten, oder gar frischen, Wunde bohren.  
„Er ist Archäologe. Seit ich denken kann, reisen wir in der Welt umher und graben alte Sachen aus. Und als ich dann in die Schule kam, musste ich ihn vor den Ferien immer fragen, wo er denn gerade war. Oft schickte er auch einfach Odin, um mich abzuholen. Ich habe sehr viel durch diese Arbeit gelernt, auch Zauber, die keiner von euch hier kennt.“  
Ihre blauen Augen leuchteten verschmitzt, als sie die große Halle erreichten und dort tatsächlich Severus wieder trafen, zusammen mit Lucius Malfoy.  
„Ich habe mir schon so etwas gedacht, als ich den Brief deines Vaters bekam“ wandte sich der Schulleiter sofort an Cassy:  
„Auf eine Einteilung, durch den Hut, verzichten wir am Besten auch. Ich setze dich einfach nach... Gryffindor. Ja, das wird schon passen und deine Koffer lassen wir gleich in den Turm bringen. Später schicke ich dir Aufnäher, Krawatten und ähnliches. Zaubere es dir an die Kleidung oder trage die Sachen gut sichtbar. Das ist eine einmalige Ausnahme. Es wird aber auch wahrscheinlich nie wieder jemand wie du hier lernen, da kann man das schon mal machen. Wir sehen uns später wieder.“ Er nickte ihnen zu und betrat mit Severus die große Halle, wenig später folgten die Schüler und zum Schluss die Erstklässler.  
„Harry“ fauchte Ginny sofort:  
„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein?“  
„Das ich euch das Geld nicht geschickt habe? Oder das ich dich nicht heiraten will“ fragte der Held zurück, Cassandra hatte recht, er war nicht feige.  
„Wir sind zusammen, da heiratet man irgendwann.“  
„Wir sind nicht zusammen.“  
„Du hast mich geküsst.“  
„Einmal. Verdammt, ich habe dich einmal geküsst.“  
„Ich liebe dich“ jaulte sie daraufhin, sie schien ihre Felle wegschwimmen zu sehen.  
„Aber ich liebe dich nicht. Ich habe dich nie geliebt.“  
„Wieso hast du mich dann geküsst?“  
„Ich bin ein Mann, ich küsse auch mal ohne jemanden zu lieben, einfach so. Wollte sehen wie es mit dir ist, oder ob ich irgendetwas für dich empfinde... aber da war nichts.“  
„Du bist so ein Schwein, du hast mich verarscht und betrogen!“  
„Wie ich schon erwähnte, ich bin ein Mann, ich mache so etwas manchmal. Genau wie andere Männer auch. Und nein, ihr werdet kein Geld von mir bekommen.“  
„Du bist es uns schuldig“ nun kochte heiße Wut in ihr auf, Harry konnte sogar sehen wie sich die Haare von Rons Schwester langsam aufstellten:  
„Für all das was wir für dich getan haben! Ohne uns hättest du Voldemort nie besiegen können.“  
„Jetzt machst du dich lächerlich“ mischte Hermine sich ein.  
„Du bist auf seiner Seite“ zischte Ginny:  
„Das werde ich Ron schreiben.“  
„Das dürfte mir den Brief ersparen, schreib ihm gleich mit, dass ich Schluss mache.“  
„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, du bekommst niemand besseres als Ron. Und du Harry, du wirst keine bessere Frau als mich bekomm...“ Sie wurde unterbrochen, als plötzlich Lucius hinter sie trat und eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte. Sofort erstarrte sie vollkommen und wurde kreidebleich.  
„Hinsetzen“ erklärte er langsam und Ginny schlich förmlich auf ihren Platz:  
„Und jetzt seid still, ich will meine Rede halten, denn immerhin habe ich heute den ganzen Tag an ihr geschrieben.“  
Er ging zurück zum Lehrertisch, nahm einen Schluck Wein und trat dann ans Rednerpult, um dort mit seiner Ansprache zu beginnen.  
„Und wer bist du“ zischte Ginny der neuen Schülerin entgegen, die sich gerade setzte und versuchte es sich wenigstens etwas auf dem Stuhl bequem zu machen:  
„Und wieso trägst du keine Uniform?“  
„Ich bin Cassandra-Ann Connor und ich muss die Uniformen nicht tragen“ verkündete Cassy gelassen:  
„Ich habe darum gebeten und man hat mir diesen Wunsch gewehrt.“  
„Wahrscheinlich weil du Malfoy in den Arsch gekrochen bist“ Ginny hatte sofort erkannt, dass sich Cassy gut mit Hermine und Harry verstand, sich zwischen die Beiden setzte und letzterer ihr sogar etwas mit dem Kleid half:  
„Oder deinen Arsch für ihn hingehalten hast!“  
„Du solltest dich nicht bei mir unbeliebt machen, kleines Mädchen“ warnte Cassy mit ernstem Blick.  
„Kleines Mädchen“ echote Ginny in ihrer Wut:  
„Ich bin ja wohl mehr wert als eine die sich von Malfoy einmal durchnehmen lässt, nur damit sie die scheiß Uniformen nicht tragen muss.“  
Das war zu laut, Lucius unterbrach seine Rede und finstere Blicke trafen das „kleine Mädchen“ über den Tisch hinweg. Sofort war Ginny wieder still, auch noch als die Erstklässler eingeteilt wurden und das Essen auf den Tischen erschien.  
Augenblicklich griffen alle hungrig zu, auch Cassy, die aber zuerst eine Serviette auf ihren Schoß legte.  
„Oh, was für eine hohe Dame haben wir hier am Tisch sitzen“ lästerte Ginny sofort, anscheinend hatte sie ihren Mut wieder gefunden:  
„Möchte sich nicht ihr tolles Kleid schmutzig machen, Angst vor Flecken.“ Sie lachte böse auf und erwartete wohl, das jemand mit ihr lachte, aber man widmete sich lieber dem Essen.  
„Na warte“ kam von der jüngsten Weasley daraufhin und gerade als Cassandra in einen Hähnchenschenkel beißen wollte, wurde sie mit Kürbissaft übergossen. Ginny hatte die Karaffe gepackt und sie über den Tisch hinweg auf Cassy ausgeschüttet.  
Der ganze Gryffindortisch erstarrte, die neue Schülerin biss ab und kaute, schluckte und legte den Schenkel langsam auf dem Teller ab. Währenddessen tropfte der gelbe, dickflüssige Saft von ihren Haaren auf das Kleid, dort wurde er von dem Brokat förmlich aufgesaugt.  
Dann war Cassandra plötzlich blitzschnell, packte sich Ginny und zog sie über den Tisch zu sich rüber, tauchte ihren Kopf in den nächstbesten Pudding ein.  
„Das ist ein zweitausend Galleonen Brokatkleid, für mich maßgeschneidert. Aus Paris! Kein Reinigungszauber dieser Welt kriegt den Saft ordentlich wieder raus. Und ich saß gestern zwei Stunden bei der Frisurhexe, extra für diesen Tag, denn es ist der erste Eindruck der zählt“ donnerte sie und tauchte Ginny immer wieder in den Pudding. Als die Schüssel leer war, zog sie die zappelnde Schülerin zu einem Salat und fuhr dann dort fort.  
„Das bezahlst du mir. Das Kleid und die Frisur, egal wie.“  
„Du bringst mich um“ jaulte Ginny im Salat:  
„Harry wird es für mich bezahlen.“  
„Wieso sollte ich, ich habe das Kleid nicht zerstört“ kam es vom Helden:  
„Ich kenne die Adresse ihrer Eltern, du kannst die Rechnung da hin schicken.“  
„Das werde ich auch“ Cassandra ließ Ginny frei, die sich sofort bei den Lehrern beschweren wollte. Dort aber fand sie kein Verständnis, Cassy untersuchte inzwischen ihr Kleid und ihre Haare:  
„Für mich ist der Abend gelaufen. Ich muss dringend unter die Dusche, und mich umziehen. Das ist nicht nur ekelhaft, das ist eine Katastrophe, allein die gelben Flecken... mit diesem Kleid kann ich höchstens noch im Garten arbeiten.“  
„Ich begleite dich, zur Sicherheit. Ginny hat sich auf dich eingeschossen, vielleicht weil sie dich für ein einfaches Opfer hält“ Hermine packte ein der paar Leckereien ein:  
„Gehen wir.“ Sie verließen die große Halle, und tatsächlich folgte Ginny ihnen wenig später. Etwas was auch Harry auf den Plan rief, leise folgte er seiner ehemaligen Freundin hoch in den Turm, hinein in den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
Dort war die Dusche zu hören, aber Hermine hatte wohl die gleichen Gedanken wie ihr bester Freund gehabt, und empfing Ginny schon auf der Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal.  
„Du wartest hier bis Cassy fertig ist“ erklärte sie ernst.  
„Dreckige Hure“ brüllte Ginny sofort:  
„Lass mich durch, ich will auch duschen.“  
„Du wartest“ schimpfte Harry:  
„Das was du dir eben geleistet hast, zeigt deinen wahren Charakter. Ich bedaure mittlerweile jegliche freundschaftlichen Gefühle, die ich dir und deiner Familie entgegen gebracht habe. Und noch etwas, Severus und die Malfoys, das sind die Menschen, welche mir wirklich gegen Voldemort geholfen haben. Ohne sie hätte ich ihn nie besiegt, ohne sie und Hermine. Und jetzt warte gefälligst bis Cassy fertig ist. Und Morgen geht wahrscheinlich gleich die Rechnung an deine Eltern. Mal sehen wo sie dann die zweitausend Galleonen hernehmen wollen, ohne mein Geld.“


	6. Chapter 6

„Natürlich besitze ich auch Hosen, aber ich trage sie nur wenn ich auf meinem Besen fliege“ Cassandra trug an diesem Morgen ein schwarzes Kleid, mit weißer Spitze, und hatte ihr Haar mit ganz hellen Perlen hochgesteckt. So das man ihre Ohren nicht sah, es aber trotzdem sehr kunstvoll, und vor allem sehr hübsch, aussah.  
Hermine war schon ein wenig neidisch, als sie sah was die neue Freundin da in ihren Koffern mitbrachte, aber sie schätzte auch die Einfachheit der Uniformen. Vor allem wurden die nicht gleich von Kürbissaft zerstört.  
Die Rechnung war schon, seit dem Abend, auf dem Weg zu den Weasleys und Ginny hatte sich bisher nicht mehr gemeldet, aber Harry war sich sehr sicher, dass seine ehemalige Freundin innerlich kochte und irgendetwas plante.  
„Und wie gut bist du“ wollte der Held wissen, da kam auch schon Ginny ihnen, mit ihrem Jahrgang, entgegen. Sie hatten Zaubertränke gehabt und die Siebtklässler wollten nun genau dort hin.  
Wut flammte sofort in der jüngsten Weasley hoch, Harry versuchte sie zu ignorieren, aber da flogen auch schon Cassys Bücher durch die Luft und landeten auf dem Boden.  
Sofort machte sich Harry daran diese aufzuheben, er wusste ja, dass seine neue Freundin sich nicht bücken konnte.  
„Der große Held kniet vor einer Hure“ lachte Ginny böse:  
„Fehlt nur noch das er ihr die Stiefel sauber leckt.“  
„Ein Mann der nie kniete, Miss Weasley, kann kein Held sein“ ertönte die ernste Stimme von Lucius Malfoy, der aus dem Dunkeln an die Gruppe heran trat und dann selbst eines der Bücher aufhob:  
„Jeder Held muss Dinge wie Demut, Freundschaft, Loyalität und Hilfsbereitschaft beherrschen. Denn sollte er irgendwann keinen mehr haben, der ihn verehrt, so kann er sich darauf stützen und auch die daraus gereiften Früchte ernten. Wie ich sehe, haben Sie nichts aus den letzten Jahren Ihrer Schulzeit gelernt, Miss Weasley, denn sonst wüssten Sie das ich recht habe. Und das ich gesehen habe, wie Sie die Bücher von Miss Connor verzauberten. Kommen Sie nach dem Unterricht in mein Büro, bis dahin habe ich mir eine Strafe für Sie ausgedacht. Etwas was auch die Sache von gestern Abend mit beachtet, denn so etwas übersehe ich nicht einfach so.“  
„Sie hat mich provoziert.“  
„Machen Sie sich nicht lächerlich“ wehrte Lucius gelassen ab, gab Cassy ihr Buch zurück:  
„Und jetzt geht zum Unterricht, sonst kommt ihr noch zu spät. Und ich kenne mindestens einen Lehrer, in den unteren Gefilden von Hogwarts, dem das nicht gefallen wird.“  
Sofort machte sich der siebte Jahrgang von Gryffindor eilig auf den weg runter in die tieferen Räume der Schule, erreichten fast schon atemlos das Klassenzimmer.  
Und natürlich wartete der Professor schon, schrieb aber noch seelenruhig ein Rezept an die Tafel. Die Slytherins waren aber auch noch nicht da, Harry meinte sich zu erinnern das diese gerade von Kräuterkunde kamen und damit einen recht weiten Weg hatten.  
„Sie sind zu spät“ bemerkte er aber, ohne sich umzudrehen:  
„Miss Cassandra, Sie und Mr. Potter setzen sich gleich hier vorne in die erste Reihe. Miss Granger, Sie kommen hierher zu mir.“  
Fast gleichzeitig trafen auch die Slytherins ein, empfingen ein paar sehr ernste Blicke vom Professor, während sich die Gryffindors schon einmal setzten und Hermine an das Lehrerpult trat.  
„Ich habe eben mit dem sechsten Jahrgang einen Test geschrieben, um nachzusehen was sie noch können und ich habe keine Lust das zu korrigieren“ erklärte er der Schülerin leise:  
„Wenn Sie das jetzt für mich machen, bekommt Gryffindor fünfzig Punkte.“  
„Ich könnte es auch“ bemerkte Draco, der seine Ohren einmal wieder überall hatte.  
„Du bist aber nicht ab dem nächsten Jahr mein Auszubildender, und das gehört zur Ausbildung. Zwar hat sie diese noch nicht begonnen, aber es schadet nicht, nein, es hilft ihr sogar noch etwas dazu zu lernen. Außerdem hat mir dein Vater nur die Erlaubnis gegeben es Miss Granger machen zu lassen“ nickte Severus ernst:  
„Und während sie hier arbeitet, werdet ihr ebenfalls einen Test schreiben...“ Er unterbrach sich als Harry ein weißes Tuch hervor holte und demonstrativ damit wedelte:  
„Was wird das?“  
„Ich hab während der Schlacht alles vergessen, was Zaubertränke angeht. Deswegen schwenke ich jetzt schon mal die weiße Fahne“ verkündete er und entlockte Severus damit ein leichtes, fast unscheinbares, Lächeln:  
„Ich kann nicht mal mehr Alraune von Trollwurz unterscheiden.“  
„Dann dürfte Professor Sprout aber auch nicht sonderlich begeistert sein“ bestimmte der Lehrer etwas amüsiert:  
„Aber da Sie ja schon einen Lappen dabei haben, können Sie in der Zwischenzeit hier diese Phiolen putzen und mir übermorgen einen Aufsatz über die Unterschiede von Alraune und Trollwurz abgeben. Hierher, Miss Granger.“ Er deutete auf seinen Stuhl, Hermine zögerte keinen Moment und setzte sich hin, machte sich gleich an die Arbeit.  
Harry atmete tief durch, wenigstens musste er den Test nicht mitschreiben, und fing dann an zu putzen. Dabei sah er zu Cassy, die vertieft in die Aufgaben war, Draco der immer verzweifelter aussah und dann der neuen Schülerin einen Zettel rüber zauberte.  
Sie nahm diesen in Empfang, las ihn kurz und schrieb dann etwas darauf, zauberte ihn zurück als sich Severus gerade wieder dem Rezept zu wandte. Sicher war dieses für die nachfolgenden Schüler, die nach dem Mittagessen zu ihm kamen und so komplex wie es aussah, handelte es sich wohl um Ravenclaws.  
Und eindeutig war der Inhalt des Zettels für Draco zufriedenstellend, sofort widmete er sich wieder seinem Test und Harry putzte weiter die Phiolen.  
„Ich weiß nicht ob ich bei dem Test von Ginny objektiv sein kann“ meldete sich Hermine nach einer Weile, Harry hätte es eindeutig auch nicht gekonnt und schon wieder flog ein Zettel von Draco zu Cassandra.  
„Das ist etwas was man als Lehrer lernen muss“ nickte Severus ernst:  
„Korrigieren Sie ihn einfach, ich muss ja auch gleich noch einmal über alle schauen um die Noten festzustellen.“  
„Aber hat tausende von Fehlern“ sie hielt ihm das Papier hin und nur zwei Blicke genügten um ihre Meinung zu bestätigen:  
„Am Liebsten würde ich das ganze Ding rot streichen.“  
„Ich frage mich ernsthaft wie sie den Abschluss machen will“ stellte Severus stirnrunzelnd fest:  
„Legen Sie diesen Test zur Seite, ich mache das später selbst.“  
So ging langsam die Stunde vorbei, Hermine und Harry waren mit dem Ende fertig geworden und Severus verteilte gleich siebzig Punkte an Gryffindor. Eindeutig waren seine Zeiten als fiesester und gefürchtetster Professor von Hogwarts vorbei, er musste niemandem mehr Angst machen und Schüler bis über ihre Schulzeit hinaus traumatisieren. Außerdem wollte er wohl einen guten Eindruck hinterlassen, denn immerhin führte er die Schule auch ab dem nächsten Jahr.  
Und besonders Harry begrüßte dies alles sehr, denn so konnte er eventuell doch noch etwas bei Severus Snape lernen.  
Auch wenn er nun einen Aufsatz schreiben musste, hoffentlich half Hermine ihm.  
„Was waren das eben für Zettelchen“ wollte Harry von Cassandra wissen und sie spitzte sofort ihre roten Lippen.  
„Draco hatte ein paar Probleme mit den Antworten. Ich bin ja kein Unmensch, ich habe ihm geholfen... und ihm das mitgeteilt, was ich als Antworten aufschrieb. Nur bin ich selbst nicht perfekt in Zaubertränke, meine Stärken liegen eher in Geschichte der Zauberei, Zauberkunst, Kräuterkunde und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Verwandlung beherrsche ich recht gut, und Verteidigung ist ganz okay. Das hat viel mit der Arbeit meines Vaters zu tun, ich habe ihm oft geholfen und lernte dadurch viel.“  
„Also hast du ihm wahrscheinlich die falschen Antworten gegeben“ stellte Hermine etwas amüsiert fest.  
„Ja, aber eventuell lernt er auch daraus. Entweder das er es selbst wissen muss, oder das er das nächste mal jemand anderes fragen sollte... ich habe schrecklichen Hunger, gehen wir zum Essen.“  
Sie steuerten die große Halle an, wo das Mittagessen wartete, und kaum erreichten sie diese, machten sich die Bücher von Cassy erneut auf den Weg zum Boden.  
„Knie nieder, großer Held“ lachte Ginny, von irgendwoher, böse:  
„Zeig uns deine Demut, verbeuge dich vor deiner großen Herrin.“  
Cassy wollte sich nun selbst daran machen die Bücher aufzuheben, aber Harry hielt sie entschieden auf und zauberte sie einfach zusammen, gab sie ihr persönlich in die Hände zurück.  
„Ich glaube das ist genau der richtige Moment um Cassy nach einem Date zu fragen“ erklärte er ruhig:  
„Am Samstag vielleicht, ich kenne da ein hervorragendes Restaurant in Hogsmeade. Es gibt Hummer und magisches Sushi.  
„Ich liebe rohen Fisch, da kann ich einfach nicht Nein sagen“ verkündete die Schülerin ehrlich, auch wenn sie wusste, dass Harry gar nicht an ihr interessiert war. Aber der geistige Schlag in Ginnys Gesicht zeigte sofort Wirkung, ihre Wut und Eifersucht kochte hoch und sie schoss auf Cassandra zu, um der vermeintlichen Nebenbuhlerin mit ihren Fäusten beizukommen.  
Sie war schnell, zu schnell für Harry und Hermine, aber nicht schnell genug für Cassy. Sie hatte den Angriff förmlich kommen sehen und blockte den Schlag mit ihren Büchern ab.  
Ginny taumelte zurück und zog den Zauberstab, im nächsten Moment hatte auch Cassy ihren in der Hand.  
„Du solltest das nicht tun, kleines Mädchen“ warnte sie die jüngste Weasley ernst, gab ihre Bücher Hermine:  
„Denn du weißt nicht, mit wem du dich da anlegst.“  
„Harry gehört mir“ brüllte Ginny nur und zauberte, Cassandra wehrte den Fluch aber schnell ab und im nächsten Moment hörte man es gackern... sie hatte Ginny in ein Huhn verwandelt... ein Huhn mit roten Federn.  
Stille erfüllte die große Halle, die anwesenden Lehrer und Schüler waren aufgestanden und hielten nun die Luft an... bis Ginny ein Ei legte und alle in schallendes Gelächter ausbrachen.  
„Jetzt habe ich Hunger auf gebratenes Hühnchen“ verkündete Cassy und setzte sich schmunzelnd an den Tisch.


	7. Chapter 7

„Ein Heuler, und ein Brief“ Harry, Hermine und Cassy waren auf dem Weg nach Hogsmeade, um noch schnell ein paar Kleinigkeiten zu besorgen, da erreichten sie zwei Eulen. Beide wirkten etwas alt und zerzaust, Hermine hatte da sofort eine Ahnung von wem die Tiere kamen.  
„Ich verwette Zeus darauf, dass mindestens der Heuler von den Weasleys ist“ erklärte die junge Frau sachlich und empfing einige ernste Blicke dafür.  
„Verwette nicht mein Haustier, aber es ist tatsächlich Beides von den Weasleys“ beklagte sich der Held und übergab dann den Heuler an Cassy, den Brief behielt er selbst.  
Ginny saß gerade ihre Strafe ab, angeblich hatte Lucius sie dazu verdonnert das Gewächshaus mit einer Zahnbürste zu reinigen, und Zeus befand sich auf der Jagd.  
„Der Heuler ist für mich“ Cassy hielt den zappelnden, roten Brief mit zwei Fingerspitzen, dann öffnete sie ihn und sofort ging lautes Gelächter los, von mehreren Stimmen kommend und eindeutig nicht nett gemeint.  
Man lachte sie, für ihre Forderung von zweitausend Galleonen, aus.  
„Das sind die Weasleys“ erkannte Harry das Lachen und öffnete den Brief, las ihn mit ernster Miene:  
„Sie schreiben mir, ich solle meine Freunde in Zaum halten, sonst würde ich es bereuen. Und dafür das ich nicht zu meiner zukünftigen Frau stehe... sie geben nicht auf... würde ich auch noch meine Quittung bekommen. Und Hermine, sie schreiben dir, du hättest noch die Chance dich zu entschuldigen, dann würde Ron dich zurücknehmen.“  
„Jetzt erst recht nicht mehr“ sie riss Harry den Brief aus den Händen und las ihn durch:  
„Habe ich irgendwann mal erwähnt, ich hätte Gefühle für Ron? Ich muss betrunken oder wahnsinnig gewesen sein. Sie schreiben, Arthur würde sonst dafür sorgen, dass ich in Großbritannien keinen Job bekomme... eindeutig rechnet er nicht mit Hogwarts. Was machst du da, Cassy?“  
„Ich schreibe meinem Vater“ sie hatte sich einfach auf den Boden gesetzt, Schreibpapier und Feder herbei gezaubert, dann zauberte sie auf den Heuler und steckte ihn zu dem Brief:  
„Ich wollte das eigentlich nicht tun, aber sie haben es herausgefordert. Ich gebe ihm auch die Adresse dieser rothaarigen Brut dazu, dann weiß er gleich wo er sein Geld abholen kann. Wenn wir Glück haben, läuft er nicht hier auf um das kleine Mädchen rund zu machen, trotzdem sollten wir später noch mit dem Direktor reden.“  
„Dein Vater scheint ein ganz wilder zu sein, wie kann man da alte Sachen ausgraben“ staunte Hermine.  
„Er wird nur wild, wenn es um mich geht“ sie zauberte noch einen Umschlag herbei, steckte den Brief dort hinein und wandte dann einen weiteren Zauber an:  
„Du leihst mir doch Zeus, oder?“  
Harry konnte gar nicht antworten, da kam sein Liebling schon aus dem Wald und zeigte seinen blutverschmierten Schnabel vor. Eindeutig hatte er etwas erlegt, der Zauber aber brachte ihn dazu es liegen zu lassen und sofort zu Cassy zu kommen.  
„Wird er den Weg finden“ fragte der Held staunend:  
„Und eindeutig musst du mir diesen Zauber zeigen.“  
„Er wird ganz sicher den Weg finden, vielleicht mögen er und Odin sich. Dad ist zur Zeit auf Island, er will die Gründung und Herkunft der Werwolfskolonie erforschen, ich denke Morgen Mittag ist Zeus zurück.“  
Sie streichelte den Nyx kurz, gab ihm den Brief und der verabschiedete sich gurrend bei Harry.  
„Ich weiß das du es schaffst“ erklärte der Held noch und dann war Zeus auch schon auf dem Weg nach Island.  
„Jetzt möchte ich es wissen“ platzte es in diesem Moment aus Hermine heraus und sie wurde von Cassy, und Harry, fragend angesehen:  
„Es tut mir leid, wenn ich jetzt in irgendeine Wunde packe, aber... was ist mit deiner Mutter? Du hast sie nicht ein einziges mal erwähnt.“  
War Cassandra bis zu diesem Moment an stark und selbstbewusst gewesen, lächelte immer und zeigte sich glücklich, so veränderte sich dies nun innerhalb weniger Sekunden. Ihre blauen Augen flackerten, aber nicht wütend, eher traurig, sie schien sogar etwas blasser zu werden und zeigte echte Trauer.  
Sofort nahm Harry an, dass die Mutter tot war.  
„Ich wusste das diese Frage irgendwann kommt“ die Schülerin stand auf und klopfte sich den Dreck vom Kleid:  
„Und auch wenn es mir schwer fällt darüber zu reden, es ist besser wenn ich diese Frage immer beantworte. Das hilft mir selbst dabei es zu verarbeiten. Meine Mutter hat uns verlassen als ich sieben war und auch wenn es über zehn Jahre her ist, es liegt immer noch schwer auf meinem Herzen. Mein Vater erzählte mir immer, sie habe es getan, weil sie... ich sage euch jetzt etwas, aber ihr dürft es niemandem verraten“ die Beiden nickten sofort heftig und schworen es sogar:  
„Meine Mutter ist kein Mensch, ich sage euch nicht was sie ist, das darf und kann ich nicht, aber sie ist ein magisches Wesen. Nichts wie ein Werwolf oder Vampir, sondern etwas was nie ein Mensch war.“  
„Wie eine Elfe zum Beispiel“ fragte Hermine und Cassy nickte zustimmend.  
„Aber eben keine Elfe. Fragt mich bitte nicht danach, es muss unbedingt ein Geheimnis bleiben.“  
„Sonst fliegst du von der Schule“ bemerkte Harry:  
„Magische Wesen, auch halbe, dürfen eigentlich nicht an Hogwarts unterrichtet werden. Werwölfe sind eine absolute Ausnahme und das auch noch nicht lange.“  
„So ist es. Aber so versteht ihr einfacher wie das damals war, jedem anderen würde ich die Frage nicht so beantworten.  
Ich vertraue euch.  
Fakt ist, durch die Verbindung zwischen meinem Vater und meiner Mutter, kam ich deformiert auf die Welt. Sie waren nicht kompatibel, aber ich lebensfähig und das reichte um zu versuchen mich in die richtige Position zu bringen.  
Sieben Jahre voller Zauber, Operationen, Korsetts und speziellen Betten. Ich lag einmal wieder im Krankenhaus, als ich vor der Zimmertür meine Eltern reden hörte.  
Mutter sagte, sie ertrage mich nicht mehr, sie hätte ein Kind gewollt, welches wie sie ist, aber ich wurde ein Mensch. Ein deformierter Mensch der noch viele Jahre in Krankenhäusern verbringen würde. Das war das letzte mal, dass ich ihre Stimme hörte, sie verließ uns ohne sich von mir zu verabschieden. Vater sagt immer, sie sei gegangen weil sie nicht mehr bei den Menschen leben könne, sie habe Heimweh nach ihrem Volk, aber er will mich dadurch nur schützen.  
Seht mich nicht so mitleidig an, ich hasse meine Mutter nicht und es reicht mir vollkommen zu wissen, dass sie lebt. Ihre Rasse ist sehr langlebig und solange sie da ist, besteht für mich eine geringe Chance, dass sie doch noch eines Tages auf mich zukommt. Gehen wir jetzt nach Hogsmeade?“  
Die beiden Freunde nickten zustimmend und schweigend gingen sie runter.  
„Ich finde das trotzdem unter aller Sau, so etwas macht doch eine Mutter nicht“ bestimmte Hermine dort.  
„Du kennst aber auch die Rasse meiner Mutter nicht, du weißt nicht wie ihre Mentalität ist“ nickte Cassandra:  
„Sie war immer schwierig gewesen, immer stark und selbstbewusst, willensstark. Sie ist jemand gewesen, der meinem Vater Paroli bieten konnte, deswegen liebte er sie so sehr. Er brauchte so jemanden und sie fand niemand wie ihn in ihrem Volk. Ich glaube ich bin ihr sogar dankbar, dass sie mir nie persönlich gezeigt hat, wie sie zu mir steht. Dass sie dieses Gespräch mit meinem Vater führte, im Glauben ich würde es nicht hören und das sie sich nicht von mir verabschiedete. Ich hätte die Abneigung in ihren Augen gesehen, und das hätte mir mehr das Herz gebrochen, als dieses Gespräch zu hören. Sie hat mich stark gemacht, mit all ihren Taten, Worten und Gedanken und dafür bin ich ihr auch dankbar. Und jetzt... zeigt mir diesen Honigtopf, ich muss unbedingt kiloweise Süßigkeiten kaufen, denn sollte mein Vater hier eintreffen... dann brauchen wir alle Nervennahrung.“

„Ich bin im ständigen Kontakt mit deinem Vater, Cassandra“ Lucius deutete auf einen Stapel Briefe, der jungen Frau reichte ein Blick darauf um die Handschrift zu erkennen:  
„Ich habe ihn auch an einen Freund verwiesen, der derzeit in der Werwolfskolonie die „Führung“ übernommen hat. Er hilft ihm dabei, auch innerhalb des Gebietes forschen zu können. Dort wo normalerweise keine Menschen hin dürfen. Und natürlich hat mir dein Vater auch über deine Mutter geschrieben.“ Cassy zuckte merklich zusammen, eigentlich war es keine gute Idee, wenn ein Schulleiter so etwas wusste.  
„Du musst keine Angst haben, jedenfalls nicht vor mir, ich kann so etwas gut für mich behalten und nicht einmal Severus weiß davon. Mir ist es egal, du beherrschst die menschliche Magie und das reicht vollkommen um hier deinen Abschluss zu machen. Aber andere Lehrer, und auch Schüler, sollten das nicht erfahren, denn sonst landet es doch noch beim Ministerium. Ihr Beiden haltet auch den Mund darüber“ warnte Lucius, Harry und Hermine nickten zustimmend:  
„Eventuell sage ich es noch Severus, aber dem vertraue ich vollkommen. Und wenn Mike wirklich kommen sollte... dann brauche ich wahrscheinlich Hilfe.“  
„Mike“ fragte Hermine.  
„Michael Anastasius Connor“ nickte Cassandra ernst:  
„Mein Vater hasst den Namen, deswegen muss ihn jeder Mike nennen. Was in meinen Augen auch nicht wirklich besser ist. Zum Glück wurde ich mit irgendwelchen schrecklichen Namen, oder Zweitnamen, verschont.“  
„Vielleicht übertreiben wir auch“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft:  
„Es ist doch wegen dem Kleid, oder? Wenn er kommt, dann wird das sein um dich zu trösten. Für den Ersatz haben wir schon auf den Fuchsbau verwiesen, und wenn wir Ginny vor ihm verstecken, dann schreckt sie das vielleicht auch vor anderen Taten ab. Wir sollten es übertreiben, aber nur ihr gegenüber, dann wird sie es sich das nächste mal vorher überlegen, bevor sie sich den Zorn von Cassys Vater aufhalsen will.“  
„Das ist eine sehr gute Idee“ freute Lucius sich:  
„Wir verstecken sie, sagen ihr, dass es dabei um ihr Leben geht und ich stelle sogar Wachen vor ihrem Versteck auf. Am Besten Draco und noch jemand, dann sieht sie wie ernst es wir meinen und will nicht das Cassys Vater hier noch einmal auftaucht. Ich werde Mike schreiben was wir vorhaben.“  
„Dann wird er auf jeden Fall herkommen“ nickte sie nachdenklich:  
„Hoffentlich bringt er mir ein paar Leckereien mit, und eventuell ein neues Kleid, meine Maße hat er sich ja notiert... auch für Weihnachten... und jetzt brauche ich einen Ersatz für das gute, welches ich verlor.“  
„Mit einem Kleid bekommt man dich immer“ stellte Harry amüsiert fest:  
„Vielleicht sollte ich mir deine Maße auch holen, für Weihnachten.“  
„Ich liebe Kleider“ strahlte Cassy:  
„Aber ich würde mich auch über alles andere freuen, ein Besenpflegeset oder ein paar Stiefel, ein Umhang oder etwas für die Haare. Schmuck mag ich auch, aber den durfte ich in den Schulen bisher nicht tragen.“  
„Und hier in Hogwarts ist er auch nicht erlaubt“ warnte Lucius lächelnd:  
„Ich habe dir schon viel erlaubt, aber das geht dann doch nicht“ er sah auf die nahe Taschenuhr:  
„Gehen wir zusammen zum Abendessen. Miss Weasley wird auch dort sein, da kann ich gleich eine Warnung aussprechen. Ich sage ihr, dass ihre Eltern dir einen Heuler schickten und du daraufhin deinen Vater zu Hilfe gerufen hast. Und das wir Miss Weasley deswegen wohl verstecken müssen, um ihr Leben zu schützen. Das wird ein schönes Tänzchen und sie hoffentlich dazu bringen mit dem Unsinn aufzuhören.“  
Lucius verfasste schnell einen Brief an Mike Connor und schickte ihn mit einer Eil-Eule nach Island, dann gingen sie zusammen in die große Halle.  
Dort wurden sie schon erwartet. Ginny, dreckig und zerzaust, mit aufgerissener Uniform, sprang sofort auf und zog den Zauberstab, schoss einen Fluch auf Cassy ab.  
Aber da war Harry schneller, er hatte schon so etwas geahnt und konnte den Zauber abwehren.  
„Sie wird dafür büßen“ brüllte Ginny in ihrer Wut und schickte einen weiteren Zauber ab, der diesmal von Lucius abgewehrt wurde.  
„Das haben Sie sich selbst zuzuschreiben, Miss Weasley, und auch das ihr Vater jetzt hier aufläuft“ erklärte der Schulleiter ruhig:  
„Ihre Eltern haben Cassy einen Heuler geschickt, woraufhin sie sich die Hilfe von ihm erbat und mit Mike Connor sollte man sich nicht anlegen. Wir müssen um Ihr Leben bangen, Miss Weasley, deswegen werden Sie für den Tag versteckt und wir versuchen den Mann von allem abhalten, was Ihnen schaden könnte. Aber versprechen kann ich da nichts, vor so einem Kerl hätte sogar Voldemort persönlich Angst gehabt.“  
Das war eindeutig übertrieben, so schlimm war Cassys Vater dann doch nicht, aber auch nicht ungefährlich. Er liebte seine Tochter eben, das Kleid war Nebensache, sie durfte nur nicht unglücklich sein.  
„Und er wird sicher herausfinden wo deine Familie wohnt, Ginny“ fügte Harry hinzu, die jüngste Weasley war mittlerweile sehr blass geworden:  
„Und dort das Geld, für das Kleid, dann einfordern. Die Connors sind nicht arm, aber sie haben auch nichts, was sie zum Fenster heraus werfen können. Da geht es ihnen genau wie mir, ich habe auch keine Lust mein Geld zu verschwenden, erst recht nicht an euch. Nun werdet ihr sehen, was passiert wenn man eine gewisse Gutmütigkeit zu sehr ausreizt, ich hoffe ihr lernt daraus.“


	8. Chapter 8

„Das Ministerium überlegt seit der Schlacht ob es klug ist Schülern beizubringen, wie sie ein Animagus werden, oder nicht. Natürlich hofft man darauf, dass sich dann auch jeder registrieren lässt, doch noch haben sie keine Entscheidung getroffen“ der neue Lehrer für Verwandlung war ein kleiner, untersetzter Mann, mit einem Bart der sehr nach Schnurrbart aussah und immer einem breitem Lächeln im Gesicht:  
„Trotz allem ist er ein elementarer Bestandteil des Unterrichts in Verwandlung, zumindest im siebten Jahrgang, und damit auch wichtig für die Abschlussprüfungen.  
Die Animagus-Gestalt ist an den Charakter und die Gefühle der entsprechenden Person gekoppelt, deswegen kann man zu neunzig Prozent sagen, dass die Gestalt auch der des Patronus entspricht. Natürlich ist der Patronus zusätzlich noch an die schöne Erinnerung gebunden, aber...“  
„Ich will kein Animagus werden“ nuschelte Harry an diesem Morgen leise stöhnend.  
„Wieso nicht“ fragte Cassy sofort neugierig, die nebenbei alles mitschrieb was der Professor Martin Peaks ihnen erklärte:  
„Ich stelle mir das als eine sehr interessante Erfahrung vor und nebenbei kann man das Tier, welches man ist, dann auch weiter effektiv nutzen.“  
„Ich werde sicher ein Hirsch“ murmelte der junge Held, er war auch noch etwas müde, da sie am Abend noch lange lernten.  
Cassy von ihren Abenteuern in fremden Ländern erzählte.  
Sie sprach auch mehrere Sprachen, zwar nicht alle perfekt, aber zumindest Französisch und Spanisch, noch zusätzlich zum Englischen. Auf Chinesisch und Deutsch konnte sie Essen bestellen und wurde nicht, beim Einkaufen, über den Tisch gezogen.  
„Ein Hirsch“ der Lehrer hatte seine Ohren überall und schmunzelte gerade recht amüsiert:  
„Ich glaube nicht wirklich, dass Sie ein Hirsch werden, Mr. Potter. Wieso denken Sie das?“  
„Mein Patronus ist schon seit vier Jahren ein Hirsch“ nickte der Held und wurde aufgefordert diesen zu zeigen:  
„Es ist ein Hirsch. Ein ganz normaler Hirsch.“ Er zauberte, aber statt des Hirsches, kam ein struppiger Hund zum Vorschein, einer der ein wenig nach Wolf aussah.  
„Also ich habe einen Hirsch anders in Erinnerung“ bemerkte der Lehrer trocken:  
„Wo ist das Geweih?“  
Harry klappte die Kinnlade runter, dabei hatte er doch die gleiche Erinnerung wie immer genommen... und gleichzeitig an das gute Essen von Remus gedacht.  
An die Torten, und der saftige Braten, die Eintöpfe, aber ganz besonders an die Torten.  
„Eindeutig ist eine neue Erinnerung sehr stark geworden“ stellte Hermine klug fest:  
„Welche ist es denn?“  
„Erdbeertorte von Remus“ schnappte Harry nach Luft und wurde knallrot, als allgemeines Gelächter erklang, aber es war auch lieb gemeint.  
„Ich glaube du brauchst den Hirsch einfach nicht mehr“ erklärte Hermine lächelnd:  
„Er war da um dich zu schützen, jetzt kann etwas anderes seinen Platz übernehmen. Aber trotzdem ist das Risiko ein Hirsch zu werden sehr groß, denn dein Vater war einer und irgendwo steckt diese Veranlagung noch in dir drin. Das, oder eine Schlange.“  
„Eine Schlange darf ich nicht werden, da hält mich die Presse gleich wieder für irgendeinen Slytherin-Erben und kürt mich zu Voldemorts Nachfolger“ Harry sah zu wie der Hund, oder Wolf, verschwand, vergrub dann sein Gesicht in den Händen:  
„Irgendwie fühle ich mich jetzt schuldig, dass es kein Hirsch mehr ist. Ich habe eine Erinnerung an meine Eltern dafür benutzt, und jetzt sind es Torten.“  
„Die Erinnerungen ändern sich nun einmal, je mehr glückliche Momente man erlebt, umso öfters wandelt sich der Patronus“ nickte der Verwandlungslehrer mit sanfter Stimme:  
„Ich habe einmal eine Igel-Familie in meinem Garten gefunden, diesen glücklichen Moment benutze ich hier für“ Er zauberte und zeigte einen prächtigen Tiger vor, die Schüler waren entsprechend beeindruckt und ahnten nun woher die Schnurrhaare im Gesicht des Mannes kamen:  
„Miss Connor, zeigen Sie uns doch einmal Ihren Patronus. Sicher beherrschen Sie ihn.“  
Cassandra, die bisher alles ruhig mitgeschrieben hatte, riss nun mehr oder weniger entsetzt die Augen auf, eindeutig rechnete sie nicht damit... und war nicht begeistert.  
Einer ihrer Blicke fiel sogar auf die Tür, eventuell ob einen Fluchtweg auszumachen, aber es gab keinen.  
„Ich, ich...“ brachte sie hervor und wurde nur auffordernd, lächelnd von dem guten Mann angesehen:  
„Ich muss auf die Toilette.“ Und schon war sie auf der Flucht, raus aus dem Klassenraum und ganz schnell, ganz weit weg.  
„Damit habe ich jetzt nicht gerechnet“ stellte der Professor Peaks fest, Harry und Hermine wirkten genauso erstaunt.  
Cassandra kehrte auch, für die Stunde, nicht mehr zurück, so das ihre beiden Freunde beschlossen nach ihr zu suchen... und fanden sie im privaten Labor von Severus Snape, der gerade einen Heiltrank braute.  
„Wir haben die halbe Schule nach dir abgesucht. Unterwegs haben wir dann einen Slytherin getroffen, der dich hier hat rein laufen sehen“ seufzte Harry, Cassandra saß wie ein Häufchen Elend auf einem Stuhl und hatte eine Tasse Kaffee in der Hand.  
„Ich brauchte einen Lehrer, der mich entschuldigt“ murmelte sie nur leise, nahm einen Schluck aus der Tasse.  
„Und ich habe gerade eine Freistunde gehabt“ nickte der Professor ernst:  
„Also was ist passiert? Mit mir allein wollte sie nicht darüber reden. Und keine Sorge, Lucius hat mir schon alles erzählt. Auch in Hinsicht darauf, dass Miss Cassandras Vater hier bald eintreffen wird. Mir ist es genauso egal wie Lucius, es geht allein um die Fähigkeit hier im Unterricht uneingeschränkt teilzunehmen.“  
„Es ging um den Animagus und seine Verbindung zum Patronus, woraufhin sie ihren zeigen sollte“ erklärte Hermine sachlich und durfte dann den Trank zu Ende brauen.  
„Eigentlich dürfte er nichts besonderes sein“ Severus strich sich kurz über den Kopf:  
„Zeigen Sie ihn uns, entweder es ist etwas peinliches, oder erschreckendes.“  
„Peinlich“ nuschelte Cassy:  
„Ich will ihn nicht zeigen. Das letzte mal, als ich ihn in Italien lernte, war ich danach die Lachnummer des ganzen Jahrgangs.“  
„Schlimmer als die Nummer mit den Erdbeertorten, von vorhin, kann es nicht sein“ wehrte Harry ab und setzte sich ebenfalls auf einen Stuhl:  
„Mein Patronus hat sich geändert, wegen dem guten Essen von Remus.“  
„Das ist keine Schande“ Severus zeigte trotzdem ein recht amüsiertes Lächeln:  
„Lucius benutzt sein erstes Haustier, als wunderschöne Erinnerung, für seinen Patronus. Es war eine Kröte namens Dary und irgendwann kam er an ein Jäckchen für sie, in dem sie angeblich sehr niedlich aussah, seit dem benutzt er dieses Bild für seinen Patronus.“  
„Ist sein Patronus eine Kröte?“  
„Nein, das passt nicht zu ihm, es ist ein Adler. Aber die Erinnerung ist diese Kröte, ich glaube er war zehn Jahre alt, als er sie hatte. Und ich kenne das gute Essen von Remus Lupin, es ist keine Schande es für einen Patronus zu nutzen. Welchen schönen Moment nutzt du, Cassy?“  
Nun wurde er auf einmal ganz sanft, vielleicht weil er wusste wie man mit einer leicht verstörten Schülerin umzugehen hatte. Und sie war sicher nicht die Erste, welche sich zu ihm flüchtete, wobei es früher wohl er nur Slytherins waren.  
„Mein erstes selbst ausgegrabenes Artefakt, es war ein tausend Jahre alter Zauberstab. Mein Vater war so stolz auf mich“ seufzte sie:  
„Aber das hat damit nichts zu tun.“  
„Das vielleicht nicht... gut, gehen wir es anders an. Was glaubst du habe ich für einen Patronus“ Severus sah sie auffordernd an, Harry musste sich ein Schmunzeln verkneifen. Er kannte natürlich die Antwort und normalerweise zeigte der Professor seinen Patronus auch nicht, aber es ging darum Cassy wieder Mut zu machen.  
„Einen Raben vielleicht“ überlegte sie ernsthaft:  
„Oder auch einen Adler. Oder einen Uhu.“ Sie legte den Kopf schief und musterte Severus sehr nachdenklich.  
„Vielleicht auch eine Raubkatze, so wie Professor Peaks eben. Einen Panther, oder einen Tiger.“  
„Das ist alles ganz weit entfernt“ er zauberte seinen Patronus und vor Cassy erschien eine zarte Hirschkuh, welche auch etwas verschüchtert wirkte, bevor sie dann wieder verschwand.  
Nun schwieg die junge Frau erstaunt, und auch etwas betroffen, denn Severus hatte ja eindeutig kein Problem damit den Patronus vor Anderen zu zaubern.  
„Also... bitte“ forderte er sie auf, woraufhin sie den Zauberstab zog und auf den Boden richtete, leise flüsterte sie den Zauber und eine kleine Kornnatter erschien. Sie schlängelte etwas umher und verschwand auch schnell wieder.  
„Und was ist daran jetzt peinlich“ fragte Harry neugierig:  
„Ich habe vor einigen Jahren selbst Schülern den Patronus beigebracht, und da waren noch ganz andere Tiere dabei. Außerdem mag ich Schlangen. Ich spreche immer noch Parzel, obwohl ich glaubte es wäre mit Voldemorts Tod vorbei. Aber ich habe auch gelernt, dass es nichts schlimmes ist Schlangen zu mögen... nur selbst sollte ich keine sein.“  
„Du kannst alles sein, was du willst, Harry“ nickte der Professor ernst:  
„Und eine Kornnatter ist kein schlechter Patronus. Es gibt nichts, was daran peinlich ist. Der Trank sieht gut aus, besser hätte ich es nicht machen können.“  
Hermine wurde knallrot und Severus füllte das Gebräu ordentlich ab.  
„Wenn ihr mir das jetzt in den Krankenflügel bringt, gibt es noch zehn Punkte für Gryffindor“ erklärte er:  
„Und ich schmeiße euch sowieso raus. Ich will etwas essen und dann habe ich einen Haufen Erstklässler vor mir, dafür brauche ich sehr viel Kraft.“

„Er kommt Mittwoch“ Zeus hatte eine Antwort von Cassys Vater mitgebracht, als er am Nachmittag zurückkehrte und sich sofort in die kraulenden Hände seines Besitzers begab:  
„Er kommt nach dem Unterricht vorbei und will kurz mit mir sprechen, dann macht er sich auf den Weg zum Fuchsbau um das zu klären. Anscheinend war die Eule vom Direktor schneller als Zeus, denn er schreibt wir sollen dem kleinen Mädchen ordentlich Angst machen. Er wird extra noch etwas knurren und seine Ledersachen, von der Arbeit, tragen.“  
„Wieso gerade die“ wollte Hermine neugierig wissen  
„Sie sind zerfetzt und darin sieht er wilder aus“ lachte ihre Freundin fröhlich. Sie waren gerade allein im Gemeinschaftsraum, Ginny hatte einmal wieder Strafarbeiten abzusitzen, wegen der Flüche vom Vortag. Lucius ließ bei ihr nichts mehr unbestraft, und davon abgesehen war es sowieso nicht erlaubt andere Schüler verzaubern zu wollen.  
„Schreibt er noch etwas?“  
„Nein, nur das er auf meine Fähigkeiten vertraut und er sich erstmal keine Sorgen macht. Außerdem will er dich und Harry unbedingt kennenlernen. Es ist schade, dass er nicht länger bleiben kann, aber er muss auch viel arbeiten und zu Weihnachten sehe ich ihn ja wieder.“  
„Bleibst du dann nicht hier? Weihnachten in Hogwarts ist immer ein großartiges Ereignis und da meine Eltern in Australien sind, Harry sowieso die Schule als seine Heimat ansieht, werden wir auch hier sein.“  
„Ich bin einen Tag bei Remus“ fügte der Held hinzu:  
„Und er wahrscheinlich auch etwas hier.“  
„Ich bitte euch, mein Vater ist dann noch in der Kolonie der Werwölfe und ich kann ihn besuchen. Das lasse ich mir nicht entgehen... wobei...“ sie tippte sich stirnrunzelnd mit dem Finger gegen die Lippen:  
„Ich überlege es mir. Zwar muss ich mehr Geschenke kaufen, wenn ich hier bleibe, aber so ein Fest einmal nicht nur allein mit meinem Dad, hat auch seinen Reiz. Und zur Not kann er mich ja besuchen. Wie gesagt, ich überlege es mir, jetzt kommt er ja erstmal übermorgen und dann werdet ihr eventuell sehen, dass der wilde Mike Connor auch ein ganz Lieber sein kann.“


	9. Chapter 9

„Und Ginny ist eingesperrt“ Harry sah Lucius fragend an, es war Mittwoch Nachmittag und sie gingen zur Appariersperre runter, um Cassys Vater zu empfangen.  
„Nein, das haben wir dann doch gelassen“ grinste der Schulleiter amüsiert:  
„Aber ich habe ihr schon Draco und Blaise als Bodyguards gegeben. Sie sah aus als würde sie jeden Moment vor Angst umkippen.“  
„Sie hat aber auch bis jetzt nichts mehr gemacht“ nickte Hermine ernst:  
„Und da sie nicht genau wusste, wann er kommt, wird sie auch nicht ihre Familie zu Hilfe gerufen haben.“  
„Das habt ihr gut verheimlichen können“ lobte Lucius die Drei, sie erreichten den Apparierpunkt und Cassy atmete tief durch. Diesmal trug sie kein langes Kleid, es war zu warm. Die Sonne brannte Anfang August knallhart auf Schottland herab und da ging jeder in schwerem Brokat gnadenlos unter.  
Das was sie nun trug war leicht, aus dünner Seide und mit großen rosa Blüten bestickt, es wirkte etwas altmodisch, passte aber auch perfekt zu ihr.  
„Ich bin sehr gespannt darauf, was Cassys Vater für ein Mann ist“ Hermine wurde nachdenklich:  
„Natürlich stelle ich mir einen bärtigen, älteren Herrn vor, mit Weste und Monokel. Immerhin ist er Archäologe.“  
Cassandra kicherte sofort und schüttelte heftig den Kopf, eindeutig war ihr Vater nicht so jemand.  
Sie hatte aber auch keine Bilder von ihm, oder gar von ihrer Mutter, mitgebracht, wobei sie letztere wohl sowieso niemandem gezeigt hätte.  
Das Geräusch des Apparierens erklang, es war ein kräftiges Zischen, und dann stand auch schon ein ungefähr vierzig Jahre alter Mann vor ihnen.  
Er war etwas größer als Lucius, trug eine geflickte, leicht zerfetzte, hellbraune Lederjacke über weißem Hemd und eine sehr mitgenommene, dunkelbraune Lederhose. Das waren wohl die Sachen, die Cassandra ihnen prophezeit hatte, und ja, sie ließen ihn wilder wirken.  
Dazu war Mike Connor sehr muskulös, trug einen braunen Lederhut und... hatte darunter eine Glatze. Sein Gesicht war vom Wetter gegerbt, seine Augen so blau wie die seiner Tochter und als er diese sah, lachte er fröhlich.  
„Daddy“ freute sie sich und sprang ihm glücklich quietschend in die Arme, ließ sich fest drücken.  
„Cassy“ lachte er und sprang mit ihr auf dem Arm ein wenig im Kreis herum, empfing Küsse und noch glücklicheres Quietschen:  
„Mein kleines Mädchen.“  
So ging das einige Momente, dann beruhigten sie sich langsam und er ließ sie los, drückte erstmal Lucius die Hand, wandte sich dann an die Schüler.  
„Ihr seid die Beiden, von denen mir Cassy geschrieben hat“ fragte er:  
„Harry Potter... und...“  
„Hermine Granger“ stellte sich die Schülerin sofort vor und Mike nahm sanft ihre Hand, hauchte einen Kuss darauf.  
„Ein schöner Name für eine wunderschöne Lady“ verkündete er:  
„Und für jemanden, der sich gerne mit Büchern umgibt.“  
„Woher...?“  
„Ihre Hand duftet nach altem Papier, Mylady“ schmunzelte Mike und drückte dann auch Harry die Hand:  
„Ich meine, ich habe dich auf dem Schlachtfeld einige Male gesehen. Hast einen guten Job gemacht, Junge. So... und jetzt zu dem Grund meiner Anwesenheit. Ich habe nicht viel Zeit, Morgen früh muss ich wieder an der Ausgrabungsstätte sein. Wir sind nahe dran das Haus des ersten Werwolfs auf Island zu finden, ich kann das nicht zu lange alleine lassen.“  
„Hast du gute Arbeiter gefunden“ fragte Cassy sofort, als sie sich auf den Weg zur Schule hoch machten.  
„Dieser Greyback hat mir einen Haufen Wölfchen gegeben, die können Steine schleppen, da will ich am Liebsten gar keine anderen Arbeiter mehr haben“ lachte Mike fröhlich, nebenbei sah er zu Hermine, die recht rote Wangen zeigte und dies verstärkte sich auch noch, als er ihr plötzlich eine rote Rose hin hielt.  
„Aber...“ schnappte sie verlegen nach Luft, empfing dafür ein Lächeln und nahm die Rose schweigend an.  
„Dad, flirte nicht mit ihr“ beklagte Cassandra sich, sie erreichten den Eingang und er krempelte demonstrativ die Ärmel hoch.  
„Ich bin nur aufmerksam, bei einer solch hübschen Dame kann ich doch einfach nicht widerstehen“ er lachte und wuschelte seiner Tochter kurz, vorsichtig durchs Haar.  
Mittlerweile wussten Hermine und Harry, dass Cassys Ohren nicht menschlich aussahen, sie aber auch keinen anderen Weg fanden als ihre Haare darüber zu frisieren, um diese zu verdecken. Ein Zauber, oder eine Operation, war da nicht möglich, zeigen wollte die Ohren zudem auch nicht mal ihren Freunden.  
„Also wo ist dieses kleine Mädchen, das es wagt meiner Tochter das Kleid zu ruinieren“ fragte Mike dann neugierig:  
„Ich bin ganz wild darauf ihr die Hölle ordentlich heiß zu machen.“  
„Ich habe meinen Sohn, und seinen besten Freund, ihr als Bodyguards übergeben und sie dazu angehalten, sich nicht zu sehr durch die Schule zu bewegen. Aber ein Ortungszauber dürfte sie schnell finden.“  
„Am besten auf deinen Sohn, Luc“ lachte Mike und der Schulleiter erstarrte für einen Moment, dann wurde kurz auf ihn gezaubert:  
„Und ihr Drei lauft panisch hinter mir her, versucht mich aufzuhalten, aber das klappt natürlich nicht.“  
Er nahm den Hut ab und Hermine fand sofort eine kleine Tätowierung im Nacken des Archäologen, eine winzige Schlange, ganz klein, in schwarz und grün.  
„Hier nehmt meinen Hut, den hab ich auf der Jagd verloren“ er drückte das Exemplar aus Leder, Harry in die Hände, richtete den Zauberstab auf die Schule und lief dann knurrend los.  
Eindeutig war Mike Connor nicht nur für so einen Spaß zu haben, sondern auch ein sehr guter Schauspieler. Knurrend und schimpfend lief er hoch in die Türme, Harry, Hermine und Cassy folgten ihm schreiend und kreischend.  
„Daddy, so schlimm war es doch nicht“ brüllte Cassandra voller Entsetzen, sie war auch eine recht gute Schauspielerin:  
„Tu nichts, was du später bereust.“  
Und da waren die Drei auch schon, Draco und Blaise, die Ginny gerade durch die Schule führten. Und kaum sah die jüngste Weasley den nahenden Archäologen, trat sie kreischend die Flucht an.  
„Du“ donnerte er ihr hinter her:  
„Jetzt bekommst du die Rechnung für das Kleid!“  
Harry, Hermine und Cassy rannten an Draco und Blaise vorbei, die erkannten die Situation und machten sofort mit.  
Aber aus irgendeinem ganz merkwürdigem Grund schafften sie es nicht Mike einzuholen.  
Der wurde auch immer schneller, und dann packte er Ginny plötzlich am Kragen, die daraufhin schrie als wolle man sie als Spanferkel verwenden.  
„Zweitausend Galleonen“ schimpfte Mike und schüttelte die Weasley ordentlich:  
„Aus Paris. Das war das beste Kleid meiner kleinen Tochter, und du hast es zerstört. Wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, mache ich bei deiner Familie gleich weiter.“  
„Nein nein“ kreischte Ginny:  
„Harry, rette mich!“  
„Ich... ich kann nicht mehr“ keuchte der Held demonstrativ und stützte sich auf seine Oberschenkel, woraufhin Ginny noch mehr um ihr Leben schrie.  
„Du“ Mike drehte die Schülerin so zu sich, dass er ihr direkt in die Augen sehen konnte:  
„Du wirst meine Tochter, und all ihre Freunde, von nun an in Ruhe lassen. Hast du das verstanden? Wenn ich auch nur einen Brief von ihr, wegen dir, bekomme, dann wirst du es bereuen. Ich werde...“  
„Bitte nicht verzaubern“ jaulte Ginny.  
„Ich werde dich und deine Familie verklagen, solange bis ihr nichts mehr habt als eure Unterhosen“ polterte Mike ihr entgegen:  
„Und glaub mir, ich kann mir jeden verdammten Anwalt in der magischen Welt leisten, ihr habt keine Chance. Du wirst von Potter ablassen, ihn nicht einmal mehr ansprechen“ eindeutig war Cassy in ihrem Brief sehr detailliert gewesen, oder vielleicht hatte Lucius ihm dies geschrieben:  
„Und diese wirklich wunderbare Miss Granger wirst du ebenso in Ruhe lassen. Das wird auch deine Familie gleich von mir zu hören bekommen. Hast du das verstanden?“ Er schüttelte Ginny und sie jaulte ein lautes „Ja“, denn sie hatte wirklich keine andere Wahl mehr.  
„Und jetzt verschwinde, sonst probiere ich einige besonders hübsche Flüche, aus China, an dir aus.“ Er ließ sie einfach fallen und sofort nahm sie die Beine in die Hand, er lachte ihr nur böse hinterher... und wurde dann wieder ernst.  
„Sie wird ihre Lektion gelernt haben, ansonsten müssen wir uns etwas einfallen lassen.“  
„Doch keine Anwälte“ fragte Harry neugierig.  
„Wenn es so ist, wie Lucius und Cassy es mir beschrieben haben, dann werde ich nur mit viel Glück die zweitausend Galleonen zurück bekommen“ nickte Mike ernst:  
„Da werden auch keine Anwälte mehr etwas holen können. Trotzdem werde ich diese Familie jetzt erstmal ordentlich rund machen, hab Greyback gleich da hin geschickt, er wartet auf mich.“  
„Fenrir Greyback“ staunte Hermine sofort.  
„Ja, der schuldet mir noch einen Gefallen. Verstehe mich ganz gut mit dem alten Knurrer, und Lucius hatte mich sowieso an ihn verwiesen, wegen den Ausgrabungen in der Kolonie“ lachte der Archäologe böse:  
„Werden die Truppe ordentlich aufmischen und dann wird sie euch Beide ebenso in Ruhe lassen wie meine Cassy.“ Er holte sich seine Tochter in die Arme und trug sie bis zum Eingang wieder runter, wo sich mittlerweile auch Severus zu Lucius gesellt hatte.  
„Die wird den Mund nicht mehr aufmachen“ nickte Mike, als sich Severus vorgestellt hatte und er seinen Hut von Harry zurück bekam:  
„Und wenn doch... ich kann sicher noch einmal ein paar Stunden zu Besuch kommen. Schickt mir den süßen Nyx dann noch mal, er hat ordentlich mit Odin geschmust, konnte die gar nicht mehr trennen.“  
Er rückte seinen Hut zurecht, dann aber schien er sich zu besinnen und setzte ihn einfach Hermine auf.  
„Du darfst mir auch gerne schreiben“ schmunzelte er:  
„Das würde mich besonders freuen.“  
Er nickte ihnen zu und machte sich dann fröhlich auf den Weg zur Appariergrenze, wo er wenig später verschwand.  
Sofort fiepte Cassy leicht traurig auf und wurde von Harry einfach in den Arm genommen.  
„Den sehen wir wieder“ stellte Lucius fest und strich sich über das Kinn:  
„Und dann reden wir einmal darüber, wer mich „Luc“ nennen darf, und wer nicht.“


	10. Chapter 10

„Dad schreibt, die Weasleys haben sich alleine schon beim Anblick des Werwolfs in die Hosen gemacht und dann bekamen die Beiden zweitausend Galleonen von dem Vater der Bande“ las Cassy am Samstag Morgen einen Brief vor. Dabei war auch ein neues Kleid gewesen, nichts aus Brokat, aber eindeutig für den Winter gedacht, denn es war an einigen Stellen mit Fell versehen.  
Laut dem Brief eine Arbeit aus der Kolonie und wirklich sehr schön geschneidert. Cassy wollte ihrem Vater dann auch gleich schreiben, dass sie sich mehr Kleidung aus der Kolonie wünschte und auch noch einen Mantel für den Winter brauchte.  
„Wo hat Arthur das Geld her, denn immerhin kam er ja auf die Idee mir meines abzunehmen“ staunte Harry, er saß mit Zeus auf seinem Bett, die Mädchen hatten sich zu ihm gesellt.  
„Das fragt mein Vater sich auch, denn selbst sein Zelt sähe besser aus als die Bruchbude in der die Weasleys leben. Aber wahrscheinlich übertreibt er es, wir hatten immer ein sehr edles und großes Zelt, mit einem eigenen Zimmer für mich.“  
„Ich denke nicht, dass er übertreibt“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft:  
„Wenn ich jetzt so darüber nachdenke, dann ist der Fuchsbau wirklich eine Bruchbude. Besonders weil sie, immer wenn ein neues Kind sich ankündigte, einfach ein Zimmer dran gebaut haben. Und zwar gerade dort wo es passte, meist nach Oben hin. Früher war das Haus für mich die Verwirklichung eines richtigen Heimes, mit einer liebenden Familie darin, jetzt ist es nur noch ein dreckiger Haufen Holz. Schreibt er noch etwas?“  
„Ich soll die Maße von Hermine herausfinden“ einige sehr ernste Blicke trafen die junge Frau, woraufhin diese rot wurde.  
„Ich kann nichts dafür“ nuschelte Harrys beste Freundin sofort und wäre am Liebsten unterm Bett verschwunden.  
„Er schreibt ich soll es heimlich machen, damit die Überraschung größer ist. Ich weiß nicht ob ich das gut finden soll, einerseits hatte er nach Mum kein wirkliches Interesse mehr an Frauen gezeigt... nur mal geflirtet... andererseits, was ist wenn du meine Stiefmutter wirst? Wir sind fast gleich alt.“  
„So weit wird es sicher nicht kommen“ ächzte Hermine sofort und wurde noch roter. Ihr hatte der starke, wilde Archäologe schon sehr gut gefallen, aber sicher würde daraus nie mehr werden... und was wenn doch? Was war wenn sie sich in einander verliebten?  
„Ich weiß nicht, er will deine Maße, am Ende lässt er dir noch ein Hochzeitskleid schneidern“ Cassy legte nachdenklich den Kopf schief:  
„Andererseits hatte ich sowieso vor, nach dem Abschluss, sesshaft zu werden. Ich bin es leid im Zelt zu leben und mich von dem zu ernähren was mein Vater aus der Pfanne holt. Er ist ein miserabler Koch und ich ebenso untalentiert. Ich könnte mir ein kleines Häuschen kaufen, eine Hauselfe besorgen und dann meinen Studien nachgehen. Die Archäologie will ich sicher nicht aufgeben, aber ich werde einen anderen Weg einschlagen, vielleicht was im Ministerium. Und wenn du mit meinem Dad im Zelt lebst, dann sehe ich ja nicht, was ihr miteinander macht.“  
„Ich will hier in Hogwarts bleiben, immerhin habe ich für die Ausbildung von Snape schon einiges aufgegeben. Es ist ein großartiges Angebot, und dann werde ich Lehrerin in Zaubertränke“ schimpfte Hermine verlegen.  
„Dad wird seine Arbeit nicht aufgeben, du wirst dich entscheiden müssen.“  
„Ich habe mich entschieden, und deswegen wird es mit ihm, und mir, sicher nichts. Diese Ausbildung ist das beste was mir je passieren konnte... schick ihm nicht meine Maße.“  
„Doch das werde ich“ Cassy zauberte auf Hermine und fing dann an den Brief zu verfassen:  
„Du hast dir jemanden verdient, der dir die Aufmerksamkeit schenkt, die du brauchst. Lass mich raten, Weasley war dein erster Freund.“  
„Ja“ seufzte sie und ließ es dann einfach zu.  
„Ich hatte noch nie einen Freund“ murmelte Cassy schreibend und wurde erstaunt angesehen:  
„Wie soll ich das machen? Ich kann nur einen Menschen, oder jemanden aus dem Volk meiner Mutter. Letztere habe ich noch nie getroffen, ich weiß noch nicht mal wo sie leben. Und nicht jeder Mensch ist für mich geeignet, ich muss ihm bedingungslos vertrauen... Harry, vielleicht. Oder Draco... Wobei der Direktor sicher eine reinblütige Schwiegertochter möchte.“  
Sofort wurde der junge Held knallrot und setzte Zeus auf dem Bett ab, der sich daraufhin die durch gekraulten Federn richtete.  
„Ich bestimmt nicht“ er atmete tief durch:  
„Ich habe schon vor der Schlacht irgendwie das Gefühl gehabt das... also ich denke ich bin...“  
„Schwul“ fragte Hermine und Harry dampfte förmlich aus den Ohren.  
„Bisexuell“ schnappte er dann:  
„Ich denke ich möchte aber wirklich lieber mit einem Mann zusammen sein. Nur wenn das öffentlich wird... die Presse wird mich zerfetzen.“  
„Das ist sehr wahrscheinlich“ nickte Hermine ernst:  
„Besser ist du machst es erst öffentlich, wenn du einen Mann gefunden hast, der das mit dir durchsteht.“  
„Das habe ich mir auch gedacht. Ich brauche jemanden, der die Presse vor der Haustür vertreibt, während ich das Frühstück zubereite.“  
„Was ist mit Remus?“  
„Er ist auch bisexuell, jedenfalls meinte er, er hätte mal was mit einem Mann gehabt, aber er sagte nicht mit wem“ seufzte Harry:  
„Er wäre fast schon perfekt, er sieht gut aus und kann einfach göttlich kochen. Aber ich gebe zu, er ist nicht das was ich mir wünsche. Er ist zu schwach, ich will jemanden der mich beschützt, nicht nur vor der Presse. Und wenn ich allein schon den Reportern einen Werwolf präsentiere, dann darf es nicht auch noch jemand sein, der sich für sein Dasein selbst hasst.“  
„Er nimmt den Trank, oder“ Cassy packte den Brief in einen Umschlag und warf einige neugierige Blicke auf Zeus.  
„Ja, er hat kein Rudel und mit seinem Beißer kommt er nicht klar. Eben dieser Greyback, mit dem dein Vater die Weasleys aufgemischt hat“ erzählte Harry:  
„Früher hatte Remus ein Rudel, es bestand aus Animagi, unter anderem mein Vater und mein Pate. Aber sie sind alle tot, es gibt niemanden mehr...“  
„Du könntest sein neues Rudel werden“ schlug Cassy sofort vor:  
„Es ist noch nicht zu spät den Trank abzusetzen und ich kenne einen, der ihm das Gift innerhalb von vierundzwanzig Stunden aus dem Blut holt. Er ist nicht ungefährlich, aber wenn er gesund ist, dann wird er es überstehen.“  
„Ich liebe Remus nicht. Würde ich es tun, dann würde ich sofort den Animagus versuchen. Auch wenn ich dann ein Hirsch, oder eine Schlange, würde, denn mein Vater war ja auch ein Hirsch und den hat Remus akzeptiert. Aber für mich ist Remus eher ein großer Bruder...“  
„Wir kennen diese Männer einfach schon zu lange“ nickte Hermine:  
„Du schickst deinem Vater jetzt wirklich meine Maße?“  
„Ja sicher. Komm her Zeus, du kannst Odin besuchen.“ Sofort war der Nyx bei Cassy und ließ sich den Brief am Fuß befestigen, nur wenig später befand er sich in der Luft und auf dem Weg nach Island.  
„Ich weiß nicht ob ich das möchte, am Ende macht er sich noch Hoffnungen“ Hermine wurde schon wieder rot und Cassy konnte nur schmunzeln:  
„Du bist gut zwanzig Jahre jünger als er, wenn er dich wirklich liebt, dann wird er vielleicht doch sesshaft und das kann sich nur positiv auf seine Gesundheit auswirken. Das, und das er endlich nicht mehr allein ist... Gehen wir etwas spazieren, vor dem Sushi-Essen? Dann ziehe ich mich jetzt schnell noch um.“

„Ich würde gerne einmal den verbotenen Wald besuchen“ Cassy, Hermine und Harry standen in der Nähe von Hagrids alter Hütte und sahen nachdenklich in den Wald hinein. Hagrid war kurz nach der Schlacht nach Frankreich gezogen, nun suchte Lucius auch einen neuen Wildhüter. Jemanden der sich kompetent um die Thestrale, und die anderen Tiere im Wald, kümmerte, und zudem mit den Zentauren reden konnte.  
„Das ist kein Wäldchen, wie du es vielleicht gewohnt bist“ warnte Hermine ernst:  
„Der verbotene Wald ist voller Monster, Gefahren und unfreundlicher Zentauren.“  
„Die Riesenspinnen erst...“ seufzte Harry, sie hatten noch etliche Stunden bis zum Abend, und auch eigentlich noch gar keinen Hunger.  
„Spinnen haben Angst vor mir“ verkündete Cassandra mutig und wurde erstaunt angesehen.  
„Du bist irgendwas mit Schlange“ stellte Harry sofort fest und die junge Frau wurde rot:  
„Aber doch keine Naga, oder?“  
„Nagas können ihre menschliche Gestalt nicht dauerhaft halten und halbe Nagas haben meist keine Beine. Nein, meine Mutter war keine Naga und ich verrate es euch immer noch nicht, aber ja, es ist etwas mit Schlange. Und bevor du fragst, ich beherrsche auch Parzel, aber ich mag es weder hören, noch sprechen. Gehen wir jetzt in den Wald? Ich habe Lust darauf und sollte es spät werden, verschieben wir das Sushi auf Morgen.“  
„Ich dachte du liebst rohen Fisch?“  
„Noch mehr liebe ich Abenteuer. Und jetzt rein da“ Cassy zog den Zauberstab und machte sich auf den Weg in den Wald hinein:  
„Ich will unbedingt einen Zentauren treffen.“  
Harry und Hermine sahen ihr mit entsetztem Blick hinterher, dann stöhnten sie gleichzeitig auf und folgten ihrer Freundin in den finsteren, und eigentlich verbotenen, Wald hinein.


	11. Chapter 11

„Das hier scheint ein Weg der Zentauren zu sein“ Cassandra, Harry und Hermine befanden sich inmitten des verbotenen Waldes und während erstere auf dem Boden hockte, schienen die restlichen beiden Gryffindors nicht sonderlich glücklich zu sein:  
„Und einer trägt sehr große Hufeisen.“  
„Zentauren tragen nie Hufeisen“ bemerkte Hermine ernst:  
„Sie würden sich nie, wie ein Pferd, beschlagen lassen.“  
„Dieser hier trägt eindeutig Hufeisen, schau wie groß sie sind, und wie tief er damit in den Boden einsinkt. Vielleicht trägt er sie um nicht gänzlich einzusinken und dann stecken zu bleiben“ Cassy deutete darauf, Hermine und Harry kamen dazu und tatsächlich, die Abdrücke waren mindestens so groß wie der heldenhafte Kopf.  
„Was für ein Monster ist das“ fragte Hermine entsetzt:  
„Bei diesen Hufen muss er doch mindestens drei Meter hoch sein.“  
„Firenze ist nicht so groß, Bane auch nicht“ murmelte Harry leise.  
„Du kennst Zentauren“ staunte Cassy sofort.  
„Firenze hat mal in Hogwarts unterrichtet, und Bane möchte man nicht kennen. Er hasst alle Menschen, allein schon wegen ihm bin ich sehr ungern hier drin.“  
„Ich will nur einmal einen Zentauren sehen und dann gehen wir gleich zum Sushi“ versprach Cassy und ging einfach den Pfad entlang:  
„Sicher begegnen wir bald einem, immerhin scheinen sie diesen Weg öfters zu nehmen. Auch das drei-Meter-Monster.“  
„Dem will ich nicht begegnen“ ächzte Hermine, trotzdem aber folgte sie Cassy, zusammen mit Harry. Sie konnten die junge Frau ja nicht allein im Wald zurücklassen... Hufgetrappel war zu hören und je näher es kam, umso lauter wurde es, hörte sich fast schon wie Donnergrollen an.  
Cassy trat deswegen zur Seite, Hermine und Harry wurden leicht blass und da kam der Zentaur auch schon angelaufen, er war schlank und sicherlich keine drei Meter groß, sein Pferdekörper ebenso schwarz wie das lange Haar. Über der nackten Brust trug er nur ein paar Lederbänder, an denen Federn und Zähne befestigt waren, auf dem Rücken hatte er einen Bogen und einen Köcher voller Pfeile.  
Als er die drei Schüler sah, bremste er vor ihnen ab und musterte sie von Oben bis Unten genauestens.  
„Was macht Harry Potter hier im Wald“ fragte er dann neugierig:  
„Zusammen mit diesen beiden Frauen hier, von denen eine nicht ganz Mensch ist. Es ist gefährlich hier, dies sollte besonders Harry Potter wissen.“  
„Wir...“ begann Harry seinen Satz.  
„Ich wollte unbedingt einmal einen Zentauren sehen“ warf aber Cassy sofort ein und stellte sich dann vor:  
„Ich bin Cassandra-Ann Connor.“  
Sie hielt dem Zentauren die Hand hin, der zögerte, ergriff sie aber dann und drückte sie kurz.  
„Acamar“ stellte er sich daraufhin vor und schüttelte auch den anderen Beiden die Hände kurz:  
„Der Wald ist gefährlich, die Spinnen greifen alles an was nach Beute aussieht...“ Er unterbrach sich als von irgendwoher echtes Donnergrollen zu hören war und dann ein Blitz über den Wald hinweg zuckte.  
„Ein Gewitter, so plötzlich“ stellte Hermine fest, kaum hatte sie das ausgesprochen, fing es an wie aus Eimern zu gießen:  
„Ein typisches Sommergewitter.“  
„Der Schamane sagte es für heute voraus und es soll mehrere Stunden andauern“ erklärte Acamar ernst:  
„Oft schlagen Blitze in die Bäume des Waldes ein, ihr solltet nicht alleine zurück gehen.“ Er zögerte wieder, sah in die Richtung, in der es nach Hogwarts ging, und dann zur anderen Seite hin.  
„Ich bringe euch in unser Dorf“ bestimmte er dann:  
„Wenn das Gewitter vorbei ist, wird sich jemand finden, der euch aus dem Wald heraus bringt. Du siehst nicht gut aus, Cassandra-Ann Connor.“  
Cassy war mittlerweile bis auf die Haut durchnässt und ihre Haare klebten an ihren Armen, aber auch bei Hermine sah es nicht besser aus, nur Harry nahm es einfach hin.  
„Cassy reicht vollkommen“ seufzte die junge Frau unter ihrem klitschnassen Haar hervor:  
„Ich war eindeutig nicht auf so ein Wetter vorbereitet.“  
„Dieses Land ist rau und hart, das zeigt sich auch in seinem Wetter. Folgt mir, es wird sich bestimmt eine Hütte finden, an dessen Feuer ihr euch aufwärmen und trocknen könnt.“  
Tropfend, und mittlerweile auch frierend, folgten die Drei dem Zentauren durch den Wald, bis sie tatsächlich ein paar Häuser erreichten. Sie waren alle rund und aus Stein gebaut, standen im Halbkreis um einen Brunnen herum. Und dort entdeckte Cassy auch die riesigen Hufeisenabdrücke wieder, sie waren überall auf dem Boden.  
„Wen bringst du da mit, Acamar“ wollte ein Zentaur neugierig wissen, der sofort ankam um die Besucher genauer anzusehen:  
„Zwei Menschen und ein Halbmensch, aus Hogwarts.“  
„Ich fand sie im Wald, sie sollten nicht bei diesem Wetter allein zurück gehen“ verkündete Acamar sachlich.  
„Wenn Bane sie sieht, wird er sie aufspießen und verspeisen wollen“ lachte der andere Zentaur fröhlich, wurde dann aber sehr ernst:  
„Du hast gut damit getan, sie hierher zu bringen. Der Schamane hat viele Blitze vorhergesagt, Bäume hätten die Drei vielleicht erschlagen.“  
„Können sie in deine Hütte, zum aufwärmen, trocknen und warten?“  
„Lieber nicht, Eirin wird das nicht gefallen, sie ist schon zu schwanger für Gäste. Du könntest sie zu Goliath bringen. Ich habe ihn eben mit Honig in seine Hütte gehen sehen. Sie ist groß und warm, dort werden sie schnell trocken und vielleicht bringt er sie dann auch später aus dem Wald raus. Und er kann sie gegen Bane verteidigen.“  
„Das ist eine gute Idee, auch wenn Bane sicher noch ein paar Tage auf seiner Jagd ist“ nickte Acamar und deutete dann auf die größte Hütte im Dorf:  
„Dort wohnt unser derzeitiger Herdenführer, er wird euch sicher aufnehmen. Er mag die Menschen und hat auch Kontakt zu ihnen.“  
„Wegen der Hufeisen“ fragte Cassy neugierig, als Acamar sie verwundert ansah, deutete sie auf den Boden.  
„Unter anderem, ja. Du bist eine aufmerksame Frau, das ist eine gute Eigenschaft.“ Sie gingen zu der Hütte und Acamar sah kurz hinein.  
„Er schläft“ verkündete er dann leise:  
„Geht hinein und setzt euch ans Feuer. Habt keine Angst, wenn er aufwacht, wird er euch wohl gesonnen sein. Er ist sehr friedlich, aber auch stark, ein guter Herdenführer... fast schon etwas zu gutmütig.“  
Die drei Schüler zögerten erst, aber keiner von ihnen wollte noch länger im Regen stehen. Und so betraten sie die Hütte, wo ein wirklich riesiger Zentaur auf seinem Heubett ruhte und tatsächlich schlief, er schnarchte sogar leise.  
Goliath trug seinen Namen zurecht, er war groß, muskulös und sein Pferdekörper schien der eines Kaltblüters zu sein, braun, mit schwarzem Schweif und weißem Fesselbehang. Sein Haar war braun und lang, sein menschlicher Körper sehr stark, er trug nur eine Weste und schien vom Aussehen her etwa fünfzig Jahre alt zu sein.  
Aber Zentauren alterten anders, Goliath konnte auch zweihundert Jahre alt sein und man würde es ihm nicht ansehen.  
So leise wie möglich setzten sich die Drei an das Feuer und atmeten erstmal tief durch.  
„Da sind wir nun“ murmelte Hermine leise:  
„Wenn das Malfoy erfährt, können wir uns auf was gefasst machen. Wahrscheinlich lässt er uns bis zum Schuljahresende das Gewächshaus mit der Zahnbürste putzen.“  
„Noch weiß er nicht wo wir sind und er wird es auch nicht erfahren, wenn wir noch rechtzeitig hier aus dem Wald rauskommen“ wehrte Harry ab:  
„Vorausgesetzt dieser Riese da macht uns nicht vorher platt wie ein Pfannkuchen. Schaut euch allein diese Hände an, die sind so groß wie mein Kopf.“  
Eine leichte Welle ging durch den Körper des Zentauren, die Drei erstarrten sofort, entspannten sich aber wieder als ein erneutes Schnarchen zu hören war.  
„Hoffentlich hat uns Acamar nicht angelogen, und das hier ist eigentlich der Koch für Menschenfleisch“ flüsterte Cassy mit einem gruseligem Gesichtsausdruck:  
„Passend zu seinem großen Feuer, könnte er auch einen Kessel für uns haben.“  
„Mach mir keine Angst“ ächzte Hermine, etwas zu laut, denn plötzlich spürten sie alle fremde Blicke, langsam sahen sie zu dem Zentauren... er hatte seine braunen Augen geöffnet.  
Die Schüler erstarrten erneut, wurden alle drei bleich wie Schafskäse und sogar Cassy musste schwer schlucken. Bei so einem Kerl war es aus mit jedem Mut und Selbstbewusstsein.  
Und dann grinste er plötzlich, fies, frech... unheilvoll... Hermine war die erste, die kreischend aus der Hütte floh, ihr folgte Harry, aber nicht Cassy.  
Die war vor Angst erstarrt und konnte sich nicht mehr rühren, nur zwei Momente später waren ihre beiden Freunde wieder drin und zerrten sie aus der Hütte heraus.  
Gleichzeitig stand der große Zentaur langsam auf, Hermine kreischte erneut und schleifte Cassy, zusammen mit Harry, bis zum Brunnen.  
Goliath folgte ihnen langsam, nun waren sie alle Drei erstarrt und konnten nicht mehr fliehen.  
„Wieder rein“ befahl der Herdenführer ihnen und deutete auf seine Behausung:  
„Oder wollt ihr euch hier draußen etwas einfangen?“ Es schüttete immer noch wie aus Eimern vom Himmel herab, dazu war immer wieder lauter Donner zu hören.  
Sie rührten sich nicht, woraufhin er sich die Schüler einfach packte und in die Hütte trug, vor dem Feuer einfach absetzte.  
Nun war es aus, jedenfalls glaubten sie das, denn Goliath sah auf sie herab und grinste wieder, wollte er nun seinen Kessel holen?  
„Ihr seht lecker aus“ verkündete er plötzlich, nun kreischten sie alle drei und Goliath lachte fröhlich auf. Dann ging er durch die Hütte, es waren nur ein paar Schritte für ihn, und öffnete einen hängenden Schrank, holte ein paar Decken und Felle heraus.  
„Hier, wickelt euch darin ein“ forderte er und hielt sie ihnen, von oben herab, hin:  
„Und nein, ich esse kein Menschenfleisch. Genauso wenig wie alle anderen Zentauren hier. Ihr braucht keine Angst zu haben. Lasst mich raten, Acamar hat euch im Wald gefunden. Gut das er euch her brachte, so ein Unwetter darf man nicht unterschätzen.“  
Sie schwiegen noch, voller Entsetzen, nahmen aber langsam die Sachen an und wickelten sich darin ein. Cassy stöhnte dabei immer wieder kurz auf und dann hörten sie es unter der Decke zurren, sie zog ihr völlig durchnässtes Korsett hervor.  
Und kaum hatte sie es abgenommen, musste sie sich so hinsetzen, dass sie sich irgendwie anlehnen konnte. Sie sah dabei ein wenig in sich zusammen gesackt aus, Harry und Hermine nahmen sofort an, dass sie ohne das Korsett sich nicht selbst aufrecht halten konnte.  
„Das muss trocknen, bevor ich es wieder tragen kann“ seufzte sie und legte es neben das Feuer:  
„Der Stoff hat sich zusammen gezogen.“  
„Das ist medizinisch, oder“ stellte Goliath fest, nahm es und wrang es aus:  
„Ich habe so etwas schon einmal gesehen, als ich noch bei den Menschen lebte.“  
„Du hast...“ brachte Hermine hervor, die sich auch langsam, aber sicher, entspannte.  
„Wie ihr seht, bin ich etwas zu groß geraten. Sogar für meine Heimat Norwegen, wo es noch mehr Kaltblut-Zentauren gibt, bin ich eine Ausnahme. Ich habe bei den Menschen gelebt, weil sie mir halfen, meine Hufe beschlugen und mir sogar Arbeit gaben. Ich habe für das norwegische Ministerium, im Bereich der magischen Wesen, gearbeitet.“  
„Nicht sagen was ich bin“ bat Cassy sofort:  
„Niemand darf es wissen. Selbst meine Freunde nicht.“  
„Ich habe es sofort erkannt, bei mir ist dein Geheimnis sicher“ versprach Goliath, etwas was auch Harry dazu brachte sich endgültig zu entspannen, während der Zentaur mit dem Korsett über dem Feuer wedelte.  
„Und wieso bist du jetzt hier“ wollte Harry wissen, besann sich dann aber seiner guter Manieren und stellte sich erstmal vor.  
„Du bist Harry Potter“ staunte Goliath sofort und ließ sich vor dem Feuer nieder, legte das Korsett zur Seite und holte sich Cassy ran:  
„Lehne dich an mich, das ist weicher... ich hatte mir Harry Potter anders vorgestellt, größer, stärker.“  
„Harry kann nur gut zaubern“ schmunzelte Hermine und stellte sich dann auch vor:  
„Was natürlich nicht seine Taten mindert.“  
„Das ist natürlich wahr, auch ein großer Geist kann eine Schlacht gewinnen, nicht nur ein kräftiger Schwertarm. Ich wollte die Welt sehen, deswegen habe ich Norwegen verlassen, und ich wollte andere Zentauren sehen. Ich kam kurz nach der Schlacht hierher und fand einen armseligen Haufen Bäumchen hier vor, da habe ich das gleich mal in die Hand genommen. Es gab große Verluste in dieser Herde, sie brauchten eine neue Führung und ich denke, ich konnte schon einiges erreichen. Als nächstes will ich, dass sie lernen mit den Menschen auszukommen, vielleicht wieder in Hogwarts Arbeit finden.“  
„Der Direktor sucht einen Wildhüter, jemand der sich zum Beispiel um die Thestrale kümmert“ platzte es aus Harry heraus, Cassy hatte sich mittlerweile halb auf den Pferdekörper gelegt und die Augen geschlossen. Goliath schien das nichts auszumachen, er legte sogar noch ein extra Fell über sie.  
„Das ist tatsächlich eine Information, die mir gefällt“ stellte der Herdenführer fest:  
„Ihr habt sicher Hunger, doch jetzt kann ich nicht mehr aufstehen. Hermine, geh raus und in die Hütte gegenüber. Da wohnt Hera, sie kocht für mich, sag ihr das ich Gäste habe und sie bitte ihren besten Eintopf machen soll.“  
Sie zögerten, dann stand aber Hermine doch auf und ging rüber in die entsprechende Hütte, Cassy war eingeschlafen.  
„Sie wollte unbedingt einmal einen Zentauren sehen“ seufzte Harry leise, er wollte seine Freundin nicht wecken.  
„Sie darf an Hogwarts gar nicht lernen, oder?“  
„Nein, aber der Schulleiter weiß es, genau wie der Zaubertränkelehrer. Sie sorgen dafür, dass es sonst niemand anderes erfährt.“  
„Sie sind sehr gute Männer“ nickte Goliath und bat Harry dann, ihm einen Krug mit Wasser zu geben:  
„Ich nehme an, sie muss das Korsett tragen, weil ihre Eltern nicht ganz kompatibel waren.“  
„Sie war bei der Geburt deformiert“ Harry reichte dem Zentauren den Krug, Cassy ließ ein leises Schnarchen hören:  
„Ihr Vater ist Archäologe.“  
„Tatsächlich, wie heißt sie?“  
„Cassandra-Ann Connor.“  
„Dann habe ich von ihrem Vater schon gehört, Mike Connor ist einer der besten Archäologen der magischen Welt. Er ist Professor auf drei Gebieten, Zauber, Zaubertränke und Runen, und galt schon als Kind als hochbegabt. Er war lange in Norwegen, hat dort nach irgendwelchen alten Sachen gesucht, aber getroffen habe ich ihn nie.“  
„Der Eintopf wird gleich von ihr gebracht“ Hermine kehrte zurück und setzte sich wieder ans Feuer:  
„Hera war sehr nett und hat gleich versprochen ihn besonders lecker zu machen. Und so wie der Himmel aussieht, werden wir auch danach noch eine Weile bleiben müssen. Hoffentlich dauert das Unwetter nicht zu lang, sonst bekommen wir nicht nur Ärger, nein, man macht sich dann auch Sorgen um uns.“  
„Auf jeden Fall seid ihr im Dorf sicher“ nickte Goliath und streichelte Cassy kurz über den Kopf:  
„Ich habe viel in meiner Ministeriumszeit gesehen, auch viele Mischlinge, aber so jemand war noch nicht dabei. Vielleicht weil viele Eltern es einem Kind nicht antun wollen, dabei scheint sie sich gut entwickelt zu haben.“  
„Du hast wohl schon sehr viel erlebt.“  
„Ich bin fast zweihundert Jahre alt“ lachte Goliath laut auf, woraufhin Cassy sich im Schlaf noch etwas mehr an kuschelte:  
„Jedenfalls in menschlichen Jahren. Für einen Zentauren bin ich noch recht jung, sicher habe ich noch einmal zweihundert Jahre vor mir. Ah da kommt der Eintopf und wenn das Gewitter vorbei ist, dann bringe ich euch selbst aus dem Wald heraus.“

„Ich kann zwar lesen“ es war fast Abend, als Goliath die drei Schüler trocken und sicher zum Waldrand brachte:  
„Aber schreiben konnte ich mit diesen Händen nie lernen. Deswegen müsste einer der anderen Zentauren den Brief für mich verfassen, ich glaube nur Firenze kann noch lesen und schreiben und er ist mit Bane auf der Jagd.“ Der Herdenführer zeigte die wirklich großen Hände vor, damit konnte er weder Feder, noch einen Stift, halten.  
„Ansonsten könnten wir, für dich, etwas mit Lucius ausmachen“ schlug Harry sofort vor:  
„Dass ihr euch hier, oder an einem anderen Ort, trefft.“  
„Könnt ihr mit eurer Magie Vibrationen in den Boden schicken“ wollte Goliath wissen, er wollte mit dem Direktor über einen zentaurischen Wildhüter sprechen.  
„Ja, schon...“  
„Wir rufen uns, in dem wir das mit den Hufen machen. Wenn ihr dreimal eine lange, und zweimal eine kurze, Vibration schickt, dann ruft ihr mich. Normalerweise erkennen wir dadurch auch wer uns ruft, bei euch wird das nicht funktionieren, deswegen wartet dann immer hier auf mich. Aber nicht das dieser Lucius böse wird, weil ihr im Wald wart.“  
„Er wird auch wieder besänftigt sein, wenn er dadurch einen Wildhüter bekommt“ nickte Harry:  
„Wir gehen gleich zu ihm und vielleicht sprecht ihr Morgen schon miteinander darüber.“  
„Das wäre wirklich nicht schlecht, wir können das Geld gut gebrauchen, besonders jetzt wo es schon langsam Herbst wird“ er streichelte den Dreien kurz liebevoll über den Kopf:  
„Ruft mich auch, wenn ihr uns besuchen wollt. Ihr seid immer willkommen, besonders dann wenn ihr wieder meine Hufeisen sauber zaubert.“ Er lachte fröhlich auf und machte sich dann langsam, gemütlich auf den Weg zum Dorf zurück.  
„Das muss ich alles Dad schreiben“ bestimmte Cassy sofort:  
„Der wird bestimmt staunen, auch über unseren neuen, sehr großen, Freund.“


	12. Chapter 12

„Wie stellen wir es am Besten an“ Harry, Hermine und Cassy erreichten die Schule:  
„Sollen wir etwas holen, was ihn vielleicht besänftigt... Draco! Er wird Lucius sicher milde stimmen.“  
„Nein, das wird er bestimmt nicht mitmachen“ wehrte Hermine entschieden ab:  
„Und wir sind Gryffindors, wir sollten da alleine durch. Das ist nur Lucius Malfoy, okay, Dumbledore wäre einfacher gewesen, aber trotzdem müssen wir den Mut eines echten Gryffindors zeigen.“  
„Der Meinung bin ich auch“ erklärte eine dunkle, aber auch gefährlich klingende, bekannte Stimme, die Drei erstarrten sofort und Severus trat aus dem Dunkeln an sie heran:  
„Ich will euch einmal etwas erzählen. Ungefähr um zwölf Uhr kam ich auf die Idee mir Miss Granger, beim Brauen, als Gesellschaft zu holen. Aber merkwürdigerweise fand ich weder Sie, noch Ihre beiden Freunde, in der ganzen Schule. Also dachte ich mir, ihr seid sicher in Hogsmeade und dann ging das Gewitter los. Alle Schüler kehrten zurück in die Schule, außer die, welche sich vor Angst im Honigtopf versteckten. Ihr Drei wart nirgends zu finden und es hatte euch auch niemand gesehen. Also ging ich zu Lucius hoch, um euch davon zu berichten“ die Drei wurden käseweiß:  
„Wir sind also im Regen herum gelaufen und haben Hogsmeade, und den See, persönlich abgesucht. Am Ende kamen wir auf die Idee nach euch mit einem Flächen-Ortungszauber zu suchen und fanden zwei Menschen, und einen Halbmenschen, mitten im Wald“ Stille trat für einen Moment ein:  
„Ihr könnt verdammt froh sein“ Severus wurde lauter:  
„Das ich genau weiß wo das verdammte Zentaurendorf ist und so konnte Lucius ich beruhigen, trotzdem erwartet er euch in seinem Büro. Und jetzt los, hoch mit euch, und wagt es nicht unterwegs auch nur eine Sekunde zu vertrödeln.“  
Und schon waren sie eilig auf dem Weg zum Direktorbüro, sahen sich nicht um und rannten als wäre der fiese Zaubertränkemeister hinter ihnen her.  
Schnell erreichten sie das Büro und baten um Einlass, traten dann mit gesenkten Köpfen ein.  
„Ich hoffe ihr habt etwas, was mich besänftigt“ wurden sie vom Schulleiter begrüßt.  
„Der Herdenführer möchte mit dir über einen Wildhüter reden“ spielte Harry den Trumpf aus, zuckte kurz zusammen als Cassy laut nieste:  
„Wir durften das Unwetter über in seiner Hütte verbringen und er will, dass sich die Herde den Menschen annähert. Er stammt aus Norwegen und braucht die Menschen selbst, hat deswegen sogar für schon für sie gearbeitet. Er war im norwegischen Ministerium, im Bereich der magischen Wesen, tätig und ist dann hier gelandet. Sie brauchen das Geld, besonders im Winter, und er will sich selbst auch das Wohlwollen der Menschen sichern.“  
„Wieso braucht er das?“  
„Er ist drei Meter hoch und kann sich zum Beispiel nicht bücken. Und er muss Hufeisen tragen.“  
Lucius legte nachdenklich den Kopf schief, Cassy nieste erneut, dann nickte er ernst.  
„Ihr werdet Morgen, nach dem Frühstück, die Tische in der großen Halle schrubben. Mit Eimer, Bürste und Lappen. Und ich will sie danach glänzen sehen“ die drei Gryffindors wollten den Mund öffnen, um sich dagegen zu wehren, aber Lucius brachte sie sofort, mit einer Handbewegung, zum Schweigen:  
„Seid froh, dass ich euch nicht ins Gewächshaus schicke, oder gar in die Slytherin-Toiletten. Und das auch nur, weil ihr mir gute Nachrichten bringt, ich gehe wahrscheinlich schon Morgen zu den Zentauren.“  
„Das ist nicht nötig“ meldete sich Harry erneut:  
„Einfach am Waldrand drei lange und zwei kurze Vibrationen in den Boden zaubern, dann kommt er.“  
Cassy nieste wieder und Lucius reichte ihr ein Taschentuch, nachdem sie es benutzte, sah sie wesentlich ungesünder aus als zuvor.  
„Seid ihr nass geworden“ wollte der Direktor sofort wissen und die Schüler nickten:  
„Cassandra sieht aus als hätte sie sich etwas eingefangen, das zeigt sich bei ihr schnell. Bringt sie in den Turm, wickelt sie warm ein und Miss Granger, sie holen etwas von Severus' besonderen Pfefferminztee. Sagen Sie ihm, ich habe Sie geschickt und für wen es ist. Er wird Ihnen auch sagen, wie er getrunken werden muss. Und jetzt geht und betet dafür, dass Cassandra sich nur eine Erkältung geholt hat. Denn wenn es schlimmer ist, bekommen wir ein ordentliches Problem.“

„Du hast Fieber“ Hermine befühlte am nächsten Morgen die Stirn ihrer stark schwitzenden Freundin:  
„Und das obwohl du gestern einen ganzen Liter von einem Tee getrunken hast, dessen Geruch mich schon fast umgehauen hat.“  
„Ich bin gleich fit“ nuschelte Cassy in die Decke, Hermine sah darunter und entschied, dass sie das Korsett ausziehen musste.  
„Bist du nicht, dreh dich um, ich nehme es dir ab. Wenn du es voll schwitzt, dann haben wir schnell das gleiche Problem wie gestern nach dem Regen. Du bleibst heute im Bett und ich laufe noch einmal runter, eventuell hat der Professor einen Trank für dich.“  
„Aber die Tische...“  
„Die können Harry und ich auch schrubben, es geht hier um deine Gesundheit“ Hermine drehte Cassy etwas zur Seite und lüftete das Nachthemd, woraufhin sie zum ersten mal den nackten Rücken ihrer Freundin sah.  
Die Wirbelsäule war sehr gut zu erkennen, jeder ihrer Knochen, dazu Narben von den Operationen und unter dem Korsett wirkte die Haut irgendwie... schuppig.  
Aber sie hatte ja gesagt, dass sie irgendwas mit Schlange war, sicher sah die Haut noch an anderen Stellen so aus.  
Hermine zog das Korsett ab und legte es sorgfältig zur Seite, als sie Cassy wieder auf den Rücken drehte, liefen dieser kleine, hellblaue Tränen aus den Augen.  
„Wieso weinst du“ fragte Hermine besorgt.  
„Ihr seid so lieb zu mir“ fiepte deren Freundin schniefend:  
„Und du hast nichts zu meinem Rücken gesagt.“  
„Er sieht anders aus, aber du bist ja auch nicht vollständig Mensch“ flüsterte Hermine liebevoll:  
„Ich kann nicht erwarten, dass du überall „normal“ aussiehst. Und jetzt hör auf zu weinen... mmh, alle gehen schon zum Frühstück, du solltest nicht alleine hier bleiben. Ich rede mit Harry.“  
Sie ging weg und kam nur wenig später zurück, der Held war nicht bei ihr, aber er konnte ihr sowieso nicht in den Mädchenschlafsaal folgen.  
„Er läuft runter zum Professor, ich bleibe hier bis eine andere Gesellschaft eingetroffen ist. Müssen wir etwas beachten, etwas was dich gesünder machen könnte, oder im schlimmsten Fall, dir vielleicht schadet?“  
„Darf nicht austrocknen“ kam es aus den Decken, Hermine zauberte sie kurzerhand noch einmal wärmer und holte dann eine Karaffe, sowie ein Glas, mit Wasser.  
Kaum hatte sie Cassy damit etwas zu trinken gegeben, betrat ein gewisser Zaubertränkemeister den Mädchenschlafsaal der Gryffindors, Harry folgte ihm fast lautlos.  
„Ich habe den Zauber aufgehoben“ verkündete der Professor, bevor Hermine fragen konnte:  
„Trotzdem ist es klüger, wenn wir Miss Cassandra woanders hin bringen. Der Krankenflügel ist keine gute Idee, packen wir sie ein und bringen sie in die Privaträume von Lucius. Sie sind hier in der Nähe und ich kann sie uneingeschränkt aufsuchen.“  
„Sie glauben sie wird länger krank sein?“  
„Das weiß ich noch nicht, aber das hier sieht mir nicht nach nur einer einfachen Erkältung aus. Eher nach etwas was sie schon länger mit herum schleppt und durch den Regen gestern, jetzt ausgebrochen ist.“  
Er fühlte Cassys Stirn und griff ihr dann unter die Haare, berührte ihre Ohren kurz und sofort wurde sein Blick sehr ernst.  
„Sie muss mehr trinken“ bestimmte er sofort:  
„Ihre Ohren fühlen sich wie Papier an, das bedeutet, sie verliert schon seit Stunden zu viel Flüssigkeit.“  
„Ich habe fest geschlafen...“  
„Und dabei vom Fieber geschwitzt. Einer von euch Beiden wird bei Miss Cassandra bleiben und darauf achten, dass sie nicht austrocknet“ er füllte das Glas erneut und flößte Cassy das Wasser ein:  
„Suchen Sie sich einen aus, Miss Cassandra. Er wird Ihre Ohren alle dreißig Minuten befühlen müssen.“  
„Nein“ fiepte die Schülerin in den Kissen sofort.  
„Doch. Also Harry oder Hermine?“  
„Wir werden über alles schweigen“ versprachen die Beiden sofort:  
„Es ist zu deinem Besten.“  
„Hermine“ nuschelte Cassy daraufhin, sie hatte keine andere Wahl.  
„Greifen Sie unter die Haare, Miss Granger“ forderte Severus und Hermine machte es, fühlte sofort etwas was sich nicht nach Ohren anfühlte, eher nach eng anliegenden Schlangen, mit Schuppen und starr, hart als wären sie Knochen. Aber da waren auch zwei kleine Löcher, wohl die eigentlichen Ohren.  
„Was fühlen Sie“ wollte Severus wissen.  
„Sie sind sehr warm und tatsächlich trocken wie Papier.“  
„Wenn sie kühl sind, und sich wie glatte Schuppen anfühlen, dann ist alles okay. Besonders schlimm ist es, wenn die Haut dort zu trockenen Herbstblättern wird. Also los, noch etwas trinken, dann das Korsett einpacken und ich trage sie rüber in die Privaträume. Harry, du läufst los und gibt’s Lucius Bescheid. Er wird sich das später auch noch ansehen wollen... Verdammt, ihr hättet nie alleine in den Wald gehen dürfen. Los, los, ich stehe wahrscheinlich die nächsten Stunden am Kessel und will keine Zeit mehr verschwenden. Am Besten schreibe ich Mike Connor, mit einer Eil-Eule, er kann mir ganz sicher sagen was ich brauen muss...“


	13. Chapter 13

Cassy öffnete die Augen langsam, sie fühlte sich schwach und irgendwie trocken... ausgelaugt.  
Tief durchatmend sah sie sich um, sie befand sich eindeutig in einem Schlafzimmer, welches nicht in den Gryffindor - Turm gehörte... langsam erinnerte sie sich wieder, sie war krank geworden und der Professor hatte sie in die Privaträume von Lucius Malfoy gebracht.  
Alles nur wegen dem Unwetter, welches sie erwischte, als sie im verbotenen Wald waren. Sie hätte wirklich aufpassen müssen... oder zumindest den magischen Wetterbericht verfolgen.  
Das war wohl das Schlafzimmer des Direktors, etwas altmodisch eingerichtet, aber wie erwartet sehr edel. Dafür, dass sie es nutzen durfte, musste sie ihm unbedingt noch danken.  
Selbstverständlich war das nicht.  
Sie strich sich seufzend über den Kopf, hielt inne und...  
Cassy kreischte, sie kreischte laut auf und wollte sich hinsetzen, aber sie trug ihr Korsett nicht.  
Immer wieder berührte sie ihren Kopf und schrie fast vor Entsetzen.  
Schritte näherten sich, sie betete das es Hermine war, oder zumindest Lucius, aber stattdessen trat ein fremder Mann ein. Ein gutaussehender, fremder Mann, das sah sie sogar in diesem Moment des Entsetzens.  
Sie kreischte wieder, er durfte sie nicht so sehen, niemand durfte sie so sehen!  
„Ruhig, bitte beruhige dich“ der Mann kam langsam zu ihr, er hatte goldene Augen und ein paar Narben im Gesicht, ein Werwolf!  
Cassy kreischte wieder und versuchte aus ihrem Bett zu rutschen.  
„Es ist ist alles gut“ versuchte der Werwolf sie zu beruhigen:  
„Ich bin Remus, Harry hat sicher von mir erzählt. Bitte. Lucius hat mich gerufen, weil er jemanden brauchte der sich um dich kümmert. Es ist Montag, Severus steht hinterm Kessel, Hermine und Harry müssen in den Unterricht. Außerdem übernimmt Hermine einen Teil des Zaubertränkeunterrichts, Severus braut für dich.“  
Cassy schwieg, dann griff sie sich an den Kopf und das Entsetzen wich nicht aus ihrem Gesicht.  
„Ich musste dir ständig unter die Haare greifen, dir im Schlaf Wasser einflößen. Als ich merkte das die Haare nicht echt sind, nur mit einem guten Zauber befestigt, habe ich sie abgenommen.“  
„Hat mich jemand so gesehen“ fragte die junge Frau entsetzt.  
„Nur ich, sonst niemand. Bitte, du bist noch lange nicht gesund. Und ich habe für dich gekocht, Suppe, damit du noch mehr Flüssigkeit bekommst.“  
„Meine Haare“ forderte Cassy und tastete ihre Ohren ab, ihren Kopf, das war wirklich das letzte was ihre Freunde erfahren durften... sie schämte sich so sehr...  
„Lass mich erst noch einmal deine Temperatur fühlen“ der Werwolf setzte sich neben sie auf das Bett, streichelte ihr sanft über die Ohren:  
„Das ist schon viel besser, trotzdem, dein Vater schrieb Severus das du eigentlich selten krank bist und der Trank ist allein schon schwer zu brauen. Doch dein Vater schickte auch Werwolfsblut aus der Kolonie mit, das wird die Heilung hoffentlich beschleunigen. Wenn du jetzt wach bleibst, dann bringe ich dir deine Haare. Möchtest du auch sitzen, dann helfe ich dir mit dem Korsett.“  
„Sie sind ein Mann“ Cassy kräuselte die Lippen, Remus aber lächelte nur sanft und ging dann um die Haare zu holen, ebenso das Korsett, welches wohl frisch gewaschen wurde.  
Vorsichtig half er ihr das Korsett anzulegen, so das er nichts verfängliches von ihr sah, natürlich. Dann befühlte er erneut ihre Ohren und zauberte daraufhin das Haar darüber. Und zwar so fest wie Cassy es gewohnt war, nichts und niemand konnte ihr das Haar abnehmen, nicht mal ausreißen war möglich.  
„Es tut mir leid, dass ich es abnahm und dich damit so erschrak“ entschuldigte Remus sich:  
„Ich wusste zwar, dass niemand weiß, dass du ein Halbmensch bist, aber ich ahnte nicht wie streng du es siehst.“  
„Ich muss es streng sehen“ sie atmete tief durch und setzte sich dann mehr oder weniger gemütlich hin:  
„Mich hat wirklich niemand ohne Haare gesehen?“  
„Ich schwöre es und jetzt bringe ich dir die Suppe, trinke inzwischen noch etwas Wasser. Wir müssen immer noch aufpassen, dass du nicht austrocknest.“ Remus verließ das Schlafzimmer und Cassy konnte nicht anders, sie musste dem Werwolf dabei auf den Po schauen.  
Was hatte Harry erzählt?  
War Remus schwul oder bisexuell?  
Sie wusste es gar nicht mehr, aber der Typ Mann, welchen der Held wollte, war er nicht.  
Seufzend angelte sie nach dem Glas Wasser und trank gierig davon, in der Zwischenzeit hörte sie Teller und Töpfe klappern, dann kehrte Remus mit einer vollen Schüssel zurück.  
„Ich hoffe die Suppe schmeckt dir, auf jeden Fall aber wird sie dich sättigen“ er setzte sich wieder neben sie auf das Bett und hielt ihr die Schüssel hin:  
„Du möchtest sicher selbst essen.“  
Die junge Frau zögerte, dann nahm sie Schüssel und Löffel, fing an zu essen, ein Löffel, zwei Löffel...  
„Du bist noch Single, oder“ fragte sie neugierig und er nickte erstaunt, mit der Frage rechnete er wohl nicht:  
„Nicht mehr lange, ich bin dafür, dass wir heiraten.“  
Für einen Moment wurde es still zwischen den Beiden, dann lachte Remus lachte leise auf und Cassy strahlte ihn fröhlich an.  
„Und dabei hast du doch noch gar keine meiner berühmten Torten probiert.“

„Remus, ich habe den ganzen Tag gefastet, koch für mich“ Harry hängte sich, am Nachmittag, einfach an den geschäftigen Werwolf und erntete dafür ein recht sanftes Lächeln.  
„Er hat wirklich nichts gegessen, nicht mal ein Brötchen zum Frühstück“ nickte Hermine:  
„Nach dem Mittagessen ließ dann seine Konzentration nach, der Magen wurde immer lauter, und Professor Peaks war nicht sonderlich begeistert. Aber trotz der Tatsache, dass ich etwas gegessen habe, bin ich dafür, dass du für uns kochst. Immerhin hat sich schon der Patronus von Harry wegen der Torten verändert.“  
„Hat er das“ fragte der Werwolf neugierig und der junge Held wurde leicht rot, eigentlich war das etwas was er Remus nicht erzählen wollte, dann aber musste er den Patronus auch noch vorzeigen:  
„So was kann passieren. Mein Patronus hat sich einmal zeitweise geändert, als ich an besonders zartes Wildschweinfleisch kam. Da hatte ich tatsächlich ein Wildschwein, statt des üblichen Wolfs, und es war mir genauso peinlich. Sei froh das dein Patronus keine Torte geworden ist.“  
„Das geht doch gar nicht“ ächzte Harry entsetzt, erntete dafür ein verschmitztes Lächeln von seinem ehemaligen Lehrer:  
„Wie geht es Cassy?“  
„Sie hat lange geschlafen, viel getrunken und gegessen. Sie hat zwar noch Fieber, ist aber nicht mehr allzu ausgetrocknet. Sie dürfte wach sein, ich habe ihr ein paar Schulbücher gegeben.“  
„Ich habe die Hausaufgaben dabei“ nickte Hermine:  
„Lass mich zuerst reingehen, Harry. Falls sie gerade nicht ansehnlich ist, solltest du das nicht sehen.“  
Die junge Frau klopfte an das Schlafzimmer ein, wurde hinein gebeten und trat dann ein, Cassy saß aufrecht im Bett und war trotzdem noch in mehrere Decken eingewickelt.  
„Wie geht es dir“ wollte Hermine besorgt wissen und setzte sich auf das Bett, es roch nach Suppe und Tee, Wasser stand in der Nähe.  
„Es ist okay, aber ich spüre das Fieber noch und muss immer noch viel trinken.“  
„Dein Vater hat uns sehr schnell zurück geschrieben, mit einem Trankrezept für den Professor. Heute Abend ist das Heilmittel sicher fertig. Trotzdem wirst du noch ein paar Tage im Bett bleiben müssen, deswegen haben wir Remus bestellt. Kümmert er sich gut um dich?“  
„Er ist wunderbar“ strahlte Cassandra sofort und Hermine hob eine Augenbraue:  
„Er ist sehr lieb und... sieht gut aus. Ich weiß nicht mehr, war er schwul oder bisexuell?“  
„Bisexuell“ Hermine musste schmunzeln, natürlich wünschte sie Remus jede Frau, die er bekam, aber Cassy passte wirklich nicht zu ihm. Dafür war er zu weich, zu sanft, und sie einfach zu stark, zu selbstbewusst und manchmal auch ziemlich arrogant.  
Hermine führte das darauf zurück, dass Cassy für ihren Vater einfach alles war, besonders nachdem ihre Mutter die Beiden verließ.  
Er hatte sie verwöhnt, nun war sie es gewohnt alles zu bekommen... und wahrscheinlich, wenn sie Remus wirklich wollte, bekam sie den auch.  
Aber noch fand sie ihn nur attraktiv.  
„Er ist wirklich süß“ stellte Cassy fest und Hermine durfte Harry rein holen, nur wenig später folgte Remus mit einem weiteren Tee.  
„Soll ich das Essen hierher bringen“ fragte er neugierig und sofort wollte die Patientin wissen, was es gab.  
„Das verrate ich noch nicht, aber Harry hat ja angeblich den ganzen Tag deswegen gefastet. Dabei bin ich doch noch ein paar Tage hier...“ der Werwolf sah in die großen, grünen Augen des Helden:  
„...Und muss wahrscheinlich jeden Tag für dich kochen... und für Hermine auch gleich mit. Ich frage mich ernsthaft, wieso ich meine Zeit auf der Suche nach einem Job verschwende, ich werde einfach euer persönlicher Koch.“  
Er ging lächelnd, aber auch kopfschüttelnd, zurück in die Küche, Cassy erhielt von Hermine die Hausaufgaben.  
„Einige davon sind für nächsten Montag, die schaffst du auf jeden Fall. Für den Rest haben die Lehrer Verständnis.“  
„Ich werde mich trotzdem bemühen alles zu machen, zur Not wird mir Remus sicher vormittags helfen. Und eigentlich hoffe ich immer noch, noch diese Woche wieder fit zu sein.“  
„Das ist unwahrscheinlich, ich hab das Rezept selbst gesehen, alleine die lange Zeit, die gebraut werden muss... Und zudem gibt es keine Sicherheit, das hat dein Vater auch geschrieben, der Trank hat bisher funktioniert...“  
„Dann weiß ich welchen er meint“ seufzte Cassy:  
„Er schmeckt grauenhaft und senkt meistens nur das Fieber.“ Sie stöhnte leise auf und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.  
„Aber das ist doch schon mal etwas, du hast ja nichts wirklich bedrohliches, nur eine Grippe“ versuchte Harry sie zu beruhigen.  
„Ja, aber ich verpasse soviel Unterricht, und alles andere eben auch. Ich weiß noch nicht mal ob der Direktor schon mit Goliath gesprochen hat.“  
„Hat er, aber nur kurz“ erzählte Hermine:  
„Ich habe die Beiden am Waldrand gesehen, sicher haben sie einen Termin für ein längeres Gespräch ausgemacht. Sorge dich nicht, auch wenn es das letzte Schuljahr ist, so hart wird es nicht. Und du bist ja nicht dumm, unsere liebe Ginny wird nächstes Jahr etliche Probleme mehr, als wir, haben. Sogar mehr als Harry.“  
„Ich habe Dad versprochen einen ordentlichen Abschluss zu machen, und mir auch dieses letzte Schuljahr keinen Mann zu angeln“ Cassandra wurde leicht rot:  
„Aber wenn ich Remus so sehe, da könnte ich doch glatt schwach werden und dieses Versprechen brechen.“  
„Remus“ der Held sah zur Schlafzimmertür:  
„Wieso nicht? Ihr würdet sicher gut zusammen passen.“  
„Remus und Cassy“ staunte Hermine sofort:  
„Aber er ist doch so... und sie ist so...“  
„Ich hab gesehen wie Remus in der Schlacht Neville beschützte, und einen Todesser mit bloßen Händen zerfetzte. Remus ist nicht immer „So“, immerhin hat er ja auch ewig gegen Voldemort gekämpft. Ich glaube du hast da ein ganz falsches Bild von ihm. Ich wohne schon länger mit ihm zusammen, man darf ihn auch nicht ärgern. Allein als ich einmal das Bad versaut habe, ich musste es schrubben, mit der Hand, und er stand dabei.“  
„Und eindeutig hast du auch ein falsches Bild von mir“ nickte Cassy schmunzelnd:  
„Ich bin auch nicht immer „So“, ich habe nur gelernt das ich mich durchkämpfen muss um etwas zu erreichen. Ich habe es wesentlich schwerer als ihr, ich muss ja zusätzlich noch verbergen das ich kein vollständiger Mensch bin. Wenn ich da an meine Schulzeit in Madrid denke“ sie seufzte leise auf:  
„Ich war dreizehn und spielte im Quidditsch-Team. Niemand wusste es, nicht mal der Schulleiter, denn die Spanier sind noch strenger und es war auch nur eine kleine Schule. Jedenfalls, ein Klatscher traf mich am Kopf und riss mich vom Besen. Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr daran was genau geschehen ist, aber ich war noch nicht mal richtig fit, da jagten sie mich schon vom Gelände. Es war die Hölle, sie waren alle hinter mir her als wäre ich irgendetwas ekelhaftes, und ihre Zauberstäbe hatten sie auch in den Händen.“  
„Die Rasse deiner Mutter ist nicht beliebt“ stellte Hermine ernst fest.  
„Ungefähr so beliebt wie der Tod persönlich, ein Grund wieso sie sehr versteckt leben, es nur noch wenige von ihnen gibt. Dad traf Mum als er sich bei einer Ausgrabung einmal zu nah an ihr Gebiet wagte. Sie sollte ihn vertreiben und stattdessen verliebten sie sich in einander.  
Manchmal wünsche ich mir, es wäre nie geschehen, diese Existenz ist mehr Fluch als alles andere.“  
„Das finde ich nicht“ Remus kam rein und hatte wohl die letzten Sätze mitgehört:  
„Ich finde nicht nur, dass du eine wunderschöne, junge Frau bist, sondern auch genau so richtig, wie du bist. Alles hat einen Sinn, auch deine Existenz, wäre es nicht so, hätten dich deine Eltern nie bekommen... oder auch nie versucht, dich durch das Korsett, die Zauber und Operationen, in die richtige „Form“ zu bringen.“ Cassy wurde knallrot, während Remus ihnen kleine Portionen gebratenen Fisch gab, eindeutig hörte sie so etwas recht selten, und dann sicher nur von ihrem Vater.  
„Das ist nur die Vorspeise, später gibt es noch das richtige Essen“ nickte er:  
„Und was für eine Torte wollt ihr haben?“


	14. Chapter 14

„Ich habe dir heißes Wasser eingelassen. Malfoy lebt wirklich nicht schlecht hier, so eine große Wanne habe ich selten gesehen“ Remus brachte Cassy ein paar Handtücher, während diese etwas mühsam aufstand:  
„Hier sind die Handtücher. Kannst du laufen?“  
„Danke, es geht schon alles ganz gut. Und derzeit lebt der Direktor wohl nicht so edel, wenn er beim Professor auf dem Sofa schlafen muss. Ich muss mich unbedingt noch bei ihm bedanken, auch mit einem Geschenk“ seufzend strich sie sich durch die Haare, dann nahm sie die Handtücher und ging langsam ins Bad:  
„Ich denke der Trank hat schon etwas gewirkt.“ Natürlich wollte sie schnell wieder in den Gryffindor – Turm ziehen, allein schon weil sie Malfoy aus seinen Räumen vertrieb.  
Aber andererseits würde dann der wirklich wunderbare Werwolf auch zurück nach Hause gehen, und das wäre dann tatsächlich sehr traurig.  
Cassy brauchte dringend eine Eule, damit sie Remus zukünftig mit lieben Briefen bombadieren konnte... so ein intelligenter Mann würde auch ihrem Vater gefallen, und das war in diesem Fall auch sehr wichtig.  
„Trotzdem bleibst du noch bis zum Wochenende im Bett“ antwortete Remus und fing an das Schlafzimmer aufzuräumen:  
„Wenn du einen Rückfall bekommst, kann dieser wesentlich schlimmer aussehen, als das was du jetzt mit dir rum trägst. Wir müssen da ganz sicher gehen.“ Er hörte wie Cassy ins Wasser stieg und atmete tief durch, er musste sich selbst zugeben, er hatte Hogwarts vermisst.  
Und es war nicht nur das, Cassandra hatte sich als angenehme, und intelligente, Gesellschaft erwiesen. So jemanden gab es im Grimmauldplatz einfach nicht, und sie würde ihn auch bestimmt nicht freiwillig dort besuchen.  
Aber eine Arbeit als Lehrer konnte er sich schon lange abschminken, selbst Lucius Malfoy konnte da nichts machen.  
„Du hast recht“ kam es aus dem Bad, Wasser war wieder zu hören und dann wie sie sich wusch. Natürlich war die junge Frau begeistert von der Torte gewesen, und von dem restlichen Essen, Remus wusste sehr gut, dass er kochen konnte... Es klopfte und er öffnete Hermine und Harry die Tür, erklärte ihnen gleich das ihre Freundin gerade badete.  
„Das wird ihr nur gut tun“ nickte Hermine ernst und zeigte dann ein recht dreckiges Grinsen:  
„Ich habe heute gefastet.“  
Remus lachte sofort laut auf, empfing dann Cassy mit einer warmen Decke und sie durfte sich aufs Sofa setzen. Da war sie auch schon am Morgen gewesen, hatte Remus beim Kochen zugesehen, und mit ihm über alles mögliche geredet... einfach so, ohne wirklichen Sinn.  
„Es geht mir schon um einiges besser, aber Remus möchte mich weiter pflegen“ erklärte sie, während die werwölfische Krankenschwester sich in die Küche begab:  
„Und ich habe eigentlich nichts dagegen, auch wenn ich aus Langeweile schon alle Hausaufgaben gemacht habe.“  
„Aber erst nachdem du noch einmal einen Fieberschub hattest“ erinnerte Remus sie:  
„So etwas verschweigt sie wohl gerne.“  
„Der Trank wirkt doch schon“ klagte Cassy etwas übertrieben und Hermine hob eine Augenbraue, ob Remus eventuell die junge Frau zähmen konnte... oder zumindest etwas auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück holen, wenn sie dann einmal wieder abhob.  
„Das glaube ich dir gerne, trotzdem, übertreibe es nicht. Möchtet ihr Kakao?“ Natürlich wollten sie Kakao und kaum hielten sie die dampfenden Tassen in den Händen, klopfte es erneut und Severus betrat, zusammen mit Lucius, die Privaträume.  
„Es tut mir so leid, dass ich Sie vertrieben habe“ erklärte Cassandra sofort, der Schulleiter besuchte sie das erste mal, wahrscheinlich weil er sich nicht anstecken wollte.  
„Das hätte ich für jeden anderen auch getan. Natürlich müssen Menschen nicht versteckt werden, aber ein Werwolf zum Beispiel wäre eine weitere Ausnahme gewesen. Besonders dann, wenn er sich verwandeln muss und nicht in den Wald kann.  
Zudem bin ich euch Dreien sehr dankbar, was die Zentauren angeht, Goliath will mir schon am Samstag einen Wildhüter schicken.  
Und er verspricht, dass dieser sich auch um die Thestrale kümmern kann, was bei Zentauren ja nicht immer selbstverständlich ist. Eure Strafe hebe ich hiermit auf, sicher wird sich bald ein anderer Schüler finden, der die Tische schrubben muss... und etwas schwerwiegenderes ausgefressen hat. Goliath schickt dir übrigens auch Genesungswünsche“ Lucius setzte sich in einen Sessel und Remus fing an für die beiden Männer noch mitzukochen:  
„Und er würde euch Drei gerne bald wieder im Wald sehen. Ich hoffe ihr ruft ihn dann vorher und irrt nicht wieder allein herum, bis ihr eingesammelt werdet.“  
„Es ist also erlaubt“ wollte Harry wissen, Hermine sammelte die erledigten Hausaufgaben ein und zauberte sie in den Gryffindor – Turm, damit sie diese am Morgen gleich an die Lehrer übergeben konnte.  
„Wenn ihr euch abholen lasst und euch vorher abmeldet, egal bei welchem Lehrer“ nickte der Direktor ernst:  
„Was riecht hier so gut?“  
„Das was Lupin in den Töpfen hat“ verkündete Severus, befühlte Cassys Ohren und Stirn, gab ihr noch etwas von dem Trank:  
„Und es wird auch gut schmecken.“ Die Patientin verzog angeekelt das Gesicht, der Trank war eine geschmackliche Katastrophe, aber das gute Essen würde sie schon trösten.  
„Ich koche für euch mit“ verkündete der Werwolf lächelnd:  
„Auch wenn ihr es eigentlich nicht verdient habt.“  
„Ich kann nichts dafür, wenn das Ministerium dich nicht haben will“ wehrte der Direktor gelassen ab:  
„Und auch ab dem nächsten Jahr werde ich da nicht viel ändern können. Außerdem habe ich allgemeinere, höhere Prioritäten. Du bist alt, du kommst damit klar, aber zukünftige Generationen sollen sich nicht mehr verstecken müssen. Egal ob Werwolf, Halbmensch, oder sonst was, jeder der die menschliche Magie beherrscht, soll in Hogwarts lernen dürfen.“  
„Würdest du das Erbe der Blacks annehmen, welches ich dir anbiete, müsstest du nicht um einen Job betteln“ erklärte Harry einmal wieder:  
„Cassy, du hast doch gesagt, du kennst einen Trank der das Gift des Wolfsbann aus seinem Blut raus holt.“  
„Es ist kein einfacher Trank, und die Einnahme ist mit einigen Schmerzen verbunden... aber ja, der Trank holt alles aus ihm raus was durch den Wolfsbanntrank hinein gekommen ist. Auch das monsterhafte Aussehen, deswegen die Schmerzen. Ich habe selbst verwandelte Werwölfe gesehen, sie sehen aus wie normale Wölfe, ich wette mein Lieblingskoch hier ist nicht so flauschig und süß.“  
„Er sieht aus als wäre er den schlimmsten Alpträumen entsprungen“ nickte Hermine heftig:  
„Wie kommst du an verwandelte Werwölfe... ach wieso frage ich eigentlich, aber wieso hattest du keine Angst?“  
„Weil Werwölfe ab einem gewissen Alter wissen, wer sie sind und das sie nur diese eine Nacht im Fell stecken. Sie sind sich ihrer Existenz vollkommen bewusst und beißen deswegen nicht wild um sich. Deswegen hat Dad in der Kolonie auch nur geringe Angst. Ich habe gar keine Angst, weil ein Halbmensch sowieso kein Werwolf werden kann.“  
„Ich habe kein Rudel, und solange ich kein Rudel habe, muss ich den Wolfsbanntrank nehmen“ wehrte Remus ab und zauberte ein paar Leckereien zu seinen Gästen, Lucius probierte, einmal, zweimal...  
„Ein Restaurant“ bestimmte er dann:  
„Eröffne ein Restaurant unten in Hogsmeade. Nur ein kleines reicht vollkommen. Wenn all dein Essen so gut ist, wie das hier, dann wirst du sicher gut verdienen.“  
„Ich habe kein Geld dafür, man muss ja auch erstmal investieren“ wehrte Remus ab, das klang nicht danach als ob er wirklich dagegen wäre:  
„Und wenn dann würde ich nur einen Imbiss eröffnen. Für einen Imbiss kann man vorkochen, muss es nur kurz erhitzen, und ich renne mir nicht die Füße wund.“  
„Hat dir nicht Harry schon hundert mal das Black-Vermögen angeboten“ fragte Hermine neugierig:  
„Sicher brauchst du nur einen Teil davon um einen Imbiss zu eröffnen, und so gut wie du kochst, kannst du ihm das Geld sogar irgendwann zurückgeben.“  
„Wenn du das unbedingt willst“ wehrte Harry ab:  
„Ich poche jetzt nicht wirklich darauf. Du kannst mich stattdessen auch auf Lebzeiten bei dir gratis essen lassen, das wäre eine sehr gute Alternative. Ich bin auch für den Imbiss, was meinst du was du für Geld machst, wenn die Schüler auf den Geschmack kommen. Und auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt stellst du genauso einen Stand auf, wie auf dem Halloweenmarkt.“  
Stille trat ein, Remus schob einen Braten in den Ofen und warf dann nachdenklich einen Blick auf Cassy, welche kauend auf dem Sofa saß.  
„Ich würde das auch sehr begrüßen“ bestimmte sie plötzlich, hatte sie seinen Blick etwa gespürt:  
„Denn ich wollte nach der Schulzeit sesshaft werden und in einem anderen Bereich der Archäologie arbeiten. Kochen kann ich nicht, es würde mir die Hauselfe ersparen, und ich bin auch bereit zu apparieren, und für das gute Essen zu zahlen.“  
„Lasst mich darüber nachdenken“ seufzte Remus und wurde sehr ernst von Harry angesehen:  
„Ich denke wirklich darüber nach, bis nach Vollmond. Und das mit dem Trank gegen den Wolfsbann, das lassen wir lieber. Ich habe kein Rudel und es ist auch keines in Aussicht, das wäre deswegen viel zu gefährlich.“


	15. Chapter 15

„Remus“ es war Freitag Abend und eigentlich sollte Cassy schon im Bett sein, es war ihre letzte Nacht in den Privaträumen des Schulleiters, stattdessen aber stand sie plötzlich vor dem Werwolf. Er hatte gerade das Sofa in ein Bett verwandelt, die letzten seiner Sachen eingepackt, und sah sie nun fragend an.  
„Kannst du nicht schlafen“ wollte er neugierig wissen, vielleicht sollte er ihr noch einen Kakao machen. Den hatte er schnell gezaubert und dann konnte er sich auch selbst hinlegen. Am Morgen reiste er dann wieder zum Grimmauldplatz zurück, in das alte, einsame Loch, welches er bewohnte... vielleicht sollte er das Geld von Harry doch annehmen und einen Imbiss eröffnen.  
Die Idee war wirklich nicht schlecht, und mit den Einnahmen konnte er dem Helden alles irgendwann zurück zahlen. Oder ihn eben auf ewig bei sich gratis essen lassen, was sogar noch einfacher war.  
„Das ist es nicht“ die junge Frau wurde leicht rot und hielt ihm dann einen prall gefüllten Geldbeutel hin:  
„Das sind zweihundert Galleonen... ich möchte das du sie nimmst.“  
„Für was“ staunte der Werwolf nun, damit hatte er wirklich nicht gerechnet. Und auch nicht damit, dass sie zweihundert Galleonen mit nach Hogwarts brachte, Harry hatte selbst nicht so viel mitgenommen.  
„Damit du... dir ein Zimmer in Hogsmeade nimmst und...“ sie presste die Lippen fest zusammen und schwieg dann, hielt ihm aber das Geld immer noch hin:  
„Bitte...“  
Remus schwieg erstaunt und nachdenklich, dann nahm er seufzend das Geld und steckte es einfach ein. Normalerweise machte er das nicht, aber aus irgendeinem Grund konnte er Cassy einfach nicht widerstehen.  
„Ich nehme an, das war dein ganzes Geld“ stellte er dann fest und ging zu ihr, hob sie kurzerhand auf seine Arme und trug sie ins Schlafzimmer zurück. Sofort kuschelte sie sich an ihn und nickte leicht.  
„Aber Dad wird mir sicher neues schicken, ich darf ihm nur nicht sagen wofür ich es ausgegeben habe“ seufzte sie leise:  
„Wie lange kannst du dafür bleiben?“  
Remus dachte einen Moment lang nach, wenn er das billigste Zimmer, in der schlimmsten Absteige von Hogsmeade, nahm, dann reichte es sicher gut zwei Wochen.  
„Bis Vollmond“ erklärte er:  
„Den verbringe ich sowieso immer im verbotenen Wald. Danach nehme ich aber kein Geld mehr von dir an. Wieso darf dein Vater es nicht wissen...?“  
„Weil er dann hierher kommt um den potentiellen Freund seiner Tochter rund zu machen“ erklärte Cassandra ernsthaft und ließ sich von Remus auf dem Bett absetzen:  
„Ich habe ihm versprochen mir während der Schulzeit keinen Mann zu angeln.“  
Remus schwieg, eindeutig war diese junge Frau der Meinung sie könne sich einen gewissen Werwolf angeln. Und da sie ihrem Vater versprochen hatte, so etwas nicht in der Schulzeit zu tun... wollte sie ihn so lange wie möglich in der Nähe behalten. Und wenn Remus dann doch weg war, wurde er sehr wahrscheinlich mit Briefen bombardiert.  
Seufzend kniete er sich vor die Schülerin und sie legte ihre Arme auf seine Schultern.  
„Du weißt schon, dass ich gut zwanzig Jahre älter bin als du, und ein armer Werwolf auch noch. Dein Vater wird nicht gefallen, wenn er sieht was für einen Mann sich seine Tochter geangelt hat“ erklärte er leise und gab ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
Es hatte sowieso keinen Sinn mehr ihr das ausreden zu wollen, sie traf ihre Entscheidung wahrscheinlich schon vor ein paar Tagen.  
Und wer war er denn, dass er die Entscheidung einer so wunderbaren Frau anzweifelte?  
„Dad wird deine Intelligenz zu schätzen wissen.“  
„Und was ist mit dir?“  
„Ich weiß die ebenso zu schätzen, aber alles andere eben auch noch dazu“ sie lächelte glücklich, Remus schwieg für einen Moment, eigentlich konnte er ihr das nicht antun, aber dann küsste er sie einfach.  
Und jetzt hatte er den Grund, wieso er Cassy nicht widerstehen konnte.

„Ich werde das Frühstück von Remus vermissen, es war jeden Morgen neu und großartig“ Cassandra sah sehr ernst auf das was ihr in der großen Halle geboten wurde. Der Samstag war gekommen und Remus hatte noch vor dem Frühstück Hogwarts verlassen, zum Glück wusste sie aber, dass er nicht weit entfernt war.  
„Und wir das Abendessen, das war ebenso großartig“ stellten ihre Freunde fest, dann aber langte Harry nach einem Brötchen und fing an es sich mit Wurst zu belegen:  
„Wenigstens bist du wieder gesund.“  
„Genau, das ist das Wichtigste“ meinte Hermine ernst:  
„Gehen wir heute nach Hogsmeade runter, wir wollten doch Sushi essen und es bietet sich an. Wir feiern deine Genesung, Cassy.“  
Die junge Frau öffnete daraufhin den Mund, wollte etwas abwehrendes sagen, aber da kam plötzlich eine Eule in die große Halle und steuerte direkt auf die drei Freunde zu. Sie hatte ein Päckchen dabei und warf es zielsicher in die Arme des Helden, machte sich dann eilig auf den Weg raus aus dem Saal. Wahrscheinlich handelte es sich um eine Schuleule.  
„Ein Paket“ kaute Harry auf seinem Brötchen herum und sah sich die Post nachdenklich an:  
„Kein Absender. Also ist es entweder etwas schlimmes, oder etwas gutes von jemandem den ich nicht mag... oder nicht kenne.“  
„Lass mich das öffnen“ Hermine nahm es ihm ab, wandte einen Zauber darauf an und löste vorsichtig die Verpackung. Zum Vorschein kamen mehrere Süßigkeiten und eine rote Rose, Harry wurde sofort etwas blasser und legte das Brötchen zur Seite.  
„Steht drin von wem es ist“ wollte er wissen und Hermine untersuchte den Inhalt, musste dann verneinen:  
„Dann sicher von irgendeinem Fan. Ich hasse das, ich bekomme so etwas dauernd.“  
„Ich habe noch nie gesehen wie du so etwas bekommen hast“ stellte Cassy fest.  
„Weil die Eulen meistens kurz nach dem Aufstehen bei mir eintreffen und ich alles sofort wegwerfe. Ich will keine Geschenke von irgendwelchen Fans, und erst recht nicht, wenn keine Absender drauf stehen.“ Er zückte den Zauberstab und verwandelte das gesamte Päckchen, inklusive Inhalt, in Staub, dann widmete er sich wieder seinem Brötchen.  
„Du bist schon sehr gemein“ bestimmte Hermine:  
„Vielleicht hat der Fan sein letztes Taschengeld dafür ausgegeben.“  
„Ich will keine Fans, ich wollte nie Fans, und erst recht keine die ihr letztes Taschengeld für mich ausgeben. Es reicht mir schon, dass ich jeden Morgen im Tagespropheten stehe und mir irgendwelche Verlobten angedichtet werden. Also, was ist jetzt mit Sushi?“  
„Ich bin pleite“ erklärte Cassy nur und holte sich die Marmelade ran, wurde erstaunt angesehen:  
„Es gab eine größere Investition, die ich gestern tätigen musste. Jetzt muss ich warten bis Dad mir neues Geld schickt, aber ich habe ihm schon geschrieben. Und da er bei so etwas nur Odin vertraut, werdet ihr diesen bald kennenlernen.“  
„Ich lade dich ein“ bestimmte Harry sofort:  
„Und Hermine auch. Und dann muss ich schauen ob ich demnächst an noch etwas Geld komme, oder es mir jemand holt.“  
„Frag Remus“ Cassy belegte ein Brötchen mit mehreren Schichten Marmelade, aber das waren sie schon gewohnt, sie liebte einfach ein solches Frühstück.  
„Er wird nicht noch einmal, deswegen, nach Hogwarts kommen wollen. Sicher sitzt er schon zuhause und kocht sich sein Mittagessen.“  
„Er ist unten in Hogsmeade, ich habe ihm mein ganzes Geld gegeben, damit er sich ein Zimmer nimmt“ erklärte die junge Frau so ruhig, als wäre es selbstverständlich:  
„Er meint es reicht bis Vollmond.“  
„Wieso“ staunten ihre beiden Freunde nahezu fassungslos:  
„Und wieso nimmt er es an? Er nimmt nie Geldgeschenke an.“  
„Normalerweise wäre er viel zu moralisch“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft:  
„Erst recht bei einer Schülerin.“  
Cassy war rot geworden, knallrot, schwieg aber nur und aß langsam ihr Brötchen auf. Außerdem schien sie auf ihrem Stuhl irgendwie immer kleiner zu werden.  
„Ich glaube ich weiß wieso er es angenommen hat“ strahlte Hermine plötzlich und lachte fröhlich auf:  
„Gehen wir gleich trotzdem nach Hogsmeade runter, sicher treffen wir dann auch Remus. Wie ich ihn kenne hat er das schlimmste Zimmer in der schrecklichsten Absteige, der ganzen Stadt, genommen, nur um wirklich bis Vollmond bleiben zu können.“


	16. Chapter 16

„Ich finde das mit dem Geschenk immer noch nicht okay, du hättest es nicht vernichten dürfen“ erklärte Hermine, als sie wenig später auf dem Weg nach Hogsmeade waren und sie sich gleichzeitig auch nach dem neuen Wildhüter umsahen. Er sollte ja am Samstag eintreffen und natürlich waren die Drei sehr neugierig auf ihn.  
Vielleicht war es sogar jemand, den sie kannten.  
„Ich möchte nichts von irgendwem annehmen. Wenn derjenige es gesehen hätte, wären vielleicht Hoffnungen aufgekommen und es sind ja meistens Mädchen. Denen will ich erst recht nicht Hoffnungen machen.“  
„Dann verschenke es“ bestimmte Hermine ernst:  
„Verteile es unter den anderen Schülern, außer Ginny, damit kannst du nichts falsch machen. Der Schenker sieht das dann eventuell und ist sicher enttäuscht, aber er macht sich auch keine Hoffnungen mehr. Das ist sogar besser als es heimlich zu vernichten, denn so denkt er nur, er muss dir mehr schicken.“  
Harry schwieg und runzelte die Stirn, dann nickte er zustimmend.  
„Also gut, ich werde es verschenken. Irgendwem... Schokolade kann ich Remus geben, der Rest geht an die Schüler. Wieso wirst du schon wieder rot, Cassy?“ Ihre Wangen wurden augenblicklich dunkler, als der Werwolf erwähnt wurde, Hermine lächelte wissend.  
„Schaut“ lenkte sie von Cassandras Verlegenheit ab:  
„Ich glaube Hagrids alte Hütte wird gerade bezogen.“ Sie deutete darauf und tatsächlich schaute ein hellbrauner Pferdepo dort heraus.  
Sofort gingen die Drei neugierig hin, machten sich durch lauteres Hüsteln bemerkbar. Man durfte Zentauren nicht erschrecken, das hatten sie schon gelernt, denn es konnte passieren das der Pferdeteil durchging und es am Ende zu Verletzungen kam.  
Goliath erzählte ihnen, wie er einmal von einer Biene gestochen wurde. Als der Schmerz ankam, ging der Pferdekörper mit ihm durch und da er auch so groß war, so ausdauernd, kam er erst zum Stehen, als er ins Meer lief... hundert Kilometer von seinem Heimatort entfernt.  
Dadurch erkannte er aber auch, wie schnell er sein konnte, und nutzte das zukünftig für sich und seine Arbeit.  
„Besuch“ erklärte eine weibliche Stimme und die Schüler staunten nicht schlecht als tatsächlich eine Frau aus der Hütte kam. Sie war groß, schlank und trug ein weißes Leinenhemd, darüber eine braune Lederweste. Ihr Haar war lang und blond, genauso wie ihr Schweif.  
Damit hatten sie wirklich nicht gerechnet.  
„Ich bin Ariadne“ stellte sie sich vor und hielt den Dreien ihre Hand hin, die sie etwas steif schüttelten:  
„Ich nehme stark an, ihr habt nicht mit einer Zentaurin gerechnet. Aber ich bin Goliaths Meinung, dass ich die Beste für diese Arbeit bin. Zudem bin ich noch nicht verheiratet und kann mich sehr gut selbst versorgen, das habe ich den anderen Frauen voraus.“  
„Harry“ stellte sich der Held vor, und dann auch die Mädchen.  
„Ich war mit Bane auf der Jagd, als ihr das Dorf besucht habt, aber Goliath erzählte von euch. Durch euren Vorschlag werden wir bald genügend Geld verdienen um gut durch den Winter zu kommen. Der Direktor bezahlt so gut, so viel könnte ich nicht in zehn Jahren an Beute erlegen.“  
„Kommst du mit den Thestralen zurecht“ wollte Harry besorgt wissen, er wusste das sie heikel waren, und auch die Zentauren in Bezug auf sie.  
„Besser als jeder andere Zentaur. Als ich klein war wurde ich von Tenebrus einmal vor einer Spinne gerettet, seit dem sehe ich sie als meine Freunde an. Etwas was mir derweil auch Ärger bereitete... könnt ihr mir diese Hütte innen etwas größer zaubern? Ich weiß, ihr Menschen macht das manchmal mit euren Gebäuden. Sie ist stabil, aber ich möchte sie zu mehr, als nur zum Schlafen, nutzen.“  
„Natürlich“ Hermine zückte den Zauberstab und fügte in der kleinen Hütte, magisch, noch ein Zimmer hinzu. Äußerlich änderte sie sich aber nicht.  
„Wunderbar, danke. Kochen werde ich hier draußen, aber besonders im Winter werde ich den Platz brauchen. Ich gebe zu, ich hätte für diese Arbeit auch weiter im Dorf wohnen bleiben können, wollte aber hierher ziehen. In letzter Zeit häuften sich die Angebote diverser Männer und meine Eltern meinten, es wäre wirklich langsam Zeit für eine Heirat. Ich bin aber dafür mir meinen Mann selbst auszusuchen und mich auch ordentlich zu verlieben. Goliath versteht das und wird den Herren sagen, dass ich hier keinen Besuch, von ihnen, möchte. Darf ich euch zu einem Tee einladen?“  
Eindeutig war Ariadne sehr mitteilungsbedürftig, was die Schüler sicher nicht störte, aber gerade waren sie wirklich auf dem Weg nach Hogsmeade.  
„Morgen gerne“ nickte Hermine:  
„Wir wollten nach Hogsmeade, in das neue Sushi-Restaurant.“  
„Was ist Sushi?“  
„Eine Spezialität aus Asien, roher Fisch.“  
„Das klingt interessant, vielleicht gehe ich auch irgendwann einmal in dieses Restaurant. Ich darf ja einen Teil meines Lohnes behalten. Dann sehen wir uns morgen Nachmittag zum Tee.“ Sie nickte ihnen zu und verschwand dann vollständig in der Hütte.  
„Wow“ staunte Harry, als sie sich wieder auf den Weg machten:  
„Das war ja eine ganz andere Zentaurin, die anderen Frauen haben nur in ihren Hütten gesessen und irgendwas genäht. Goliath hat sich bestimmt einiges, bei seiner Wahl, gedacht.“  
„Eventuell liegt es daran, dass Tenebrus sie rettete“ überlegte Hermine ernsthaft:  
„Dadurch hat sie gesehen, dass nicht alles so ist wie es scheint und das man auch etwas ändern kann. Ihre Eltern scheinen ja eher konservativ zu sein. Sie wäre fast schon die perfekte Frau für Goliath, aber ich nehme an, er ist wesentlich älter als sie. Bei uns geht so etwas, aber bei den Zentauren bestimmt nicht.“  
Und wieder wurde Cassy rot, noch mehr dann als sie Hogsmeade erreichten. Harry legte eine Hand auf ihre Stirn.  
„Ich habe kein Fieber mehr“ klagte die junge Frau sofort:  
„Ob Remus hier irgendwo ist?“  
„Sicher wird er seine Tage nicht in dem Zimmer verbringen“ nickte Hermine und wirkte einen Ortungszauber:  
„Er ist etwas weiter entfernt, aber noch in der Stadt.“ Sie folgten dem Zauber und fanden den Werwolf in einer Metzgerei stehend, wohl wartend darauf, dass er auch einkaufen konnte.  
„Remus“ quietschte Cassy sofort los, stürmte in die Metzgerei und flog dem Werwolf förmlich in die Arme. Dann küssten die Beiden sich, Harry klappte die Kinnlade geistig bis zum Boden runter, Hermine lächelte nur wissend.  
„Sie sind... sie sind...“ stotterte der Held:  
„Aber sie kennen sich doch gerade erst eine Woche.“  
„Sie haben eine Woche zusammen gewohnt, das reicht sicherlich um sich zu verlieben. Und du kennst doch Remus, er verliebt sich nicht einfach so in irgendwen. Das ist so süß, und so schön“ strahlte Hermine:  
„Richtig schön romantisch.“  
„Chrm chrm“ räusperte sich der Metzger, als die Beiden sich immer noch küssten. Sofort wurden sie rot und Remus widmete sich seinem Einkauf, dann kamen sie raus und sahen Hermine, und Harry, fragend an.  
„Gibt es etwas“ fragte Remus neugierig, mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln im Gesicht:  
„Ich habe mir nur etwas Trockenfleisch geholt... alles okay, Harry?“  
„Okay“ brachte der Held atemlos hervor und riss sich dann, mit ernster Miene, zusammen:  
„Du wirst Morgen verdammt noch mal nach Gringotts apparieren und das Erbe der Blacks abholen und den verdammten Imbiss eröffnen. Du kannst doch Cassy gar nichts bieten! Stell dir vor ihr Vater kreuzt hier auf und du siehst so aus, der nimmt dich doch auseinander.“  
„Auch wenn Remus mir sicherlich genügend bietet, ich bin auf deiner Seite“ nickte die junge Frau und kuschelte sich eng an ihren geliebten Werwolf:  
„Und spätestens an Weihnachten steht Dad hier vor der Tür. Ich kann ihm nichts verheimlichen, erst recht nicht so etwas.“  
Remus strich sich schweigend über das Gesicht, er hatte wirklich keine andere Wahl mehr und das Zimmer war auch eine Katastrophe.  
„Also gut“ erklärte er dann:  
„Ich hole Morgen einen Teil des Geldes, ziehe in ein besseres Hotel und Cassy bekommt ihre zweihundert Galleonen zurück. Dann kaufe ich mir erstmal ein paar neue Klamotten und nach Vollmond mache ich das mit dem Imbiss.“  
„Ich habe Dad schon geschrieben, er soll mir neues Geld schicken. Besser du lädst uns jetzt mit den zweihundert Galleonen zum Sushi ein“ überlegte Cassy ernsthaft:  
„Dann habe ich wenigstens einen guten Grund, warum das Geld weg ist.“  
„Ich mag eigentlich keinen Sushi, aber ich weiß, dass sie auch rohes Fleisch da haben“ schmunzelte Remus:  
„Das Zimmer musste ich vorher bezahlen, dann noch das Fleisch gerade... deswegen habe ich nur noch hundertachtzig Galleonen. Aber ich wette, damit kriege ich uns alle satt. Gehen wir.“


	17. Chapter 17

Cassandras entsetztes Kreischen erfüllte die gesamte große Halle, als sie am Sonntag Morgen den Tagespropheten in die Hände bekam.  
„Was ist los“ fragten ihre Freunde erschrocken, so etwas war noch nie geschehen, und sie hielt ihnen daraufhin zitternd die Titelseite hin. Dort befand sich ein großes Foto:  
Cassy, Remus, Harry und Hermine im Sushi-Restaurant, Cassy bekam gerade einen Kuss von ihrem Lieblingswerwolf, Hermine aß etwas und Harry schaute traurig aus der Wäsche.  
Darüber die Schlagzeile:  
„Bleibt unser Held für immer Single?“  
Harry klappte der Mund auf, schweigend sah er auf das Bild, welches natürlich magisch war und sich bewegte.  
Darunter stand im Artikel:  
„Wieder einmal konnte sich keine Dame für Harry Potter erwärmen, deswegen wohl auch sein trauriger Gesichtsausdruck. Miss Granger hat anscheinend nur das Essen im Kopf, und nicht das Wohlergehen des Helden. Etwas was nicht für ihre angeblich so hohe Intelligenz spricht.  
Cassandra Connor, Tochter des berühmten Archäologen Mike Connor, entschied sich wohl für einen alten Werwolf.  
Wir fragen uns ernsthaft, was dieser, gut zwanzig Jahre älter als Miss Connor, hat, was unser Held ihr nicht bieten kann. Immerhin ist Remus Lupin, unseres Wissens nach, mittellos und bewohnt das alte Anwesen der Familie Black.“  
„Das ist eine Katastrophe“ jaulte Cassy nun und ging dann tatsächlich in ein etwas merkwürdiges Wimmern über, eine Mischung aus Krummbeins Kampfjaulen und einer sterbenden Schlange, sie weinte. Dicke Tränen traten ihr aus den Augen, Hermine holte sie sich gleich in die Arme.  
„Was ist hier los“ Lucius kam vom Lehrertisch runter, gefolgt von Severus, und sofort erhielten sie den Tagespropheten:  
„Ist das da ein Kuss?“ Natürlich machten sie sich sorgen, besonders weil Cassandra noch nie wirklich geweint hatte. Sicher war sie das ein oder andere mal traurig gewesen, besonders als ihr Vater abreiste, aber dieses „Wimmern“ hatte bisher noch nie jemand in Hogwarts vernommen.  
„Sie sind ein Paar“ nickte Hermine und streichelte Cassy sanft über den Kopf, diese wollte sich gar nicht beruhigen:  
„Ich glaube es geht darum, dass sie ihrem Vater versprochen hat sich nicht während der Schulzeit zu verlieben.“  
„Er hat den... Tagespropheten... abonniert“ wimmerte Cassandra und die beiden Männer sahen sich den Artikel sehr ernst an:  
„Er wird... hier... herkommen... und Remus... auseinander nehmen...“  
„So leicht lässt sich Remus nicht auseinander nehmen“ nickte Severus ernst und nahm die Zeitung in die Hand:  
„Wieso siehst du so traurig aus, Harry?“  
„Das was Hermine auf dem Bild isst, habe ich bei einer Wette verloren. Es war das letzte Sushi mit Wasabi. Sie haben mich genau in dem Moment meines Bedauerns erwischt, im nächsten habe ich mir einfach noch einmal Sushi mit Wasabi bestellt.“  
„Das ist alles halb so wild, wie es aussieht“ bestimmte Lucius:  
„Sollte Mike hier auftauchen, werde ich ihn abfangen und erstmal mit ihm reden. Und ihr solltet mit Remus reden... oder ist er wieder im Grimmauldplatz, dann schreibt ihm lieber.“  
„Er ist hier“ nickte Harry:  
„Er hat sich in Hogsmeade ein Hotelzimmer genommen, bis Vollmond, und er hat endlich das Erbe der Blacks angenommen. Eben weil er Cassy nichts bieten kann, nach Vollmond wird er den Imbiss in Angriff nehmen.“  
„In dem Fall müssen wir Miss Cassandra sogar dankbar sein“ stellte der Professor fest:  
„Sie hat den zotteligen Flohträger sehr effektiv auf seinem Loch geholt, eines in dem er schon seit dem Tod von James...“ Er unterbrach sich als ein recht merkwürdiges Geräusch zu hören war, etwas kratzendes, an der Tür zur großen Halle. Es war als würde etwas, oder jemand, gegen das Holz der großen Tür kratzen.  
Alle Schüler, und Lehrer, sahen dorthin und dann öffnete sich plötzlich die Tür langsam.  
Ein wirklich großer Eulenvogel betrat den Saal, er war vollkommen schwarz, selbst sein Schnabel und seine Füße, sogar seine Augen wirkten so dunkel. Zudem war er mindestens so groß wie ein Thestral, wirkte nur wesentlich imposanter und jede seiner Federn schien mindestens die Länge eines Kinderbesens zu haben.  
Er lief, hatte seine Flügel eng angelegt, und sah sich suchend um, dann entdeckte er wohl jemanden am Gryffindortisch und ging dort hin.  
Er kam näher, nun bemerkten sie, dass er einen braunen Rucksack auf dem Rücken trug... Cassy schluchzte noch einmal leise, dann aber sprang sie auf und umarmte den riesigen Vogel glücklich.  
„Das muss Odin sein“ stellte Hermine klug fest:  
„Der Nyx ihres Vaters, sie sagte ja, er vertraut nur ihm die Lieferung von Geld an.“  
„Also eine übergroße Posteule“ schmunzelte Lucius, wurde dann aber wieder ernst und trat an den Vogel heran, um zu testen ob dieser nicht gefährlich war. Aber statt das Odin irgendwen angriff, untersuchte er die angebotene Hand des Schulleiters interessiert und wuschelte dann Cassandra sanft durchs Haar.  
„Helfen Sie mir bitte den Rucksack abzunehmen“ bat Cassy den Malfoy und gemeinsam befreiten sie das Tier davon:  
„Er hat eindeutig nicht nur mein Geld mitgebracht. Warte bitte Odin, oder besser, besuche Zeus im Wald. Ich rufe dich später, du musst etwas für Dad mitnehmen.“  
Sie gab dem Nyx noch einen Kuss und dieser verabschiedete sich in den verbotenen Wald, wo Zeus seine morgendliche Jagd vollzog.  
„Ein Monster“ brachte Ginny entsetzt hervor, war aber auch gleich wieder still als sie mit sehr ernsten Blicken bedacht wurde. Es sah so aus als hätte sie ihre Lektion gelernt, aber Harry war der festen Meinung, dass seine ehemalige Freundin irgendetwas plante.  
Etwas was ihnen noch sehr viel Ärger bereiten würde.  
„Ich frage mich was Dad geschickt hat“ fiepte Cassy und öffnete den Rucksack am Tisch:  
„Wenn er den Tagespropheten gelesen hat, wird er mir nie wieder etwas schicken.“  
„Das glaube ich nicht, eher das er wirklich hierher kommt und sich Remus genauer ansieht“ überlegte Hermine und erhielt ein großes Paket:  
„Für mich?“  
„Sieht danach aus“ Harry bekam ebenfalls ein Paket, Cassy holte eines für sich heraus und dann noch einen gut gefüllten Geldbeutel. Zudem einen Brief.  
Den öffnete sie als erstes, Hermine sah in ihr Geschenk und erschrak kurz, darin befand sich ein dunkelbraunes Kleid aus Brokat und Pelz, mit zart-goldenen Stickereien.  
„Er schreibt, er würde es gerne an dir sehen, wenn er an Weihnachten zu Besuch kommt“ las Cassy vor:  
„Vorher wird es wohl nichts, er ist schwer beschäftigt... er wird es nicht mehr sein, wenn er die Zeitung gelesen hat... das ist eine Katastrophe. Mir schickt er den gewünschten Ledermantel und zweihundert Galleonen, wenn ich Geld brauche um Weihnachtsgeschenke zu kaufen, soll ich ihn anschreiben.“  
„Und was ist das hier“ Harry öffnete sein Paket und fand einen wirklich fantastischen Besen darin:  
„Wann habe ich erwähnt, dass ich gerne fliege? Und das ich einen neuen Besen brauche?“  
„Das habe ich erwähnt, irgendwann mal, in irgendeinem Brief“ nickte Lucius:  
„Wir schreiben uns ständig, besonders wegen Cassy, der Kolonie und anderen Ereignissen.  
Also, was diesen Artikel hier angeht, ihr könnt den Tagespropheten natürlich verklagen. Immerhin ist dieses Foto wohl nicht mit eurer Zustimmung entstanden. Aber das würde ein sehr langer Prozess werden, deswegen rate ich euch davon ab. Belasst es einfach dabei, wir werden Mike schon dazu bringen kein Hackfleisch aus dem Werwolf zu machen. Wobei der sich natürlich auch selbst gut verteidigen kann.“  
„Der Besen ist wirklich großartig“ strahlte Harry und ließ das restliche Frühstück ausfallen, lief schnell raus. Draco, der es gesehen hatte, zauberte seinen Besen herbei und folgte dem Helden eilig, Lucius nickte ihnen lächelnd hinterher. Er freute sich natürlich, dass sein Sohn und Harry, zumindest ansatzweise Freunde wurden.  
„Natürlich haben Sie es ganz ohne Hintergedanken erwähnt“ bemerkte Hermine und zauberte ihr Geschenk weg. Sie wusste noch nicht wie sie auf diese Zuwendung reagieren wollte, aber sie fühlte sich zumindest geschmeichelt und wollte das Kleid an Weihnachten tragen.  
„Er hat mich gezielt gefragt“ wehrte Lucius gelassen ab und kehrte dann zum Lehrertisch zurück, Severus blieb und legte seine Hand auf Cassys Schulter, sah sie sehr ernst an.  
„Remus ist schon seit einer sehr langen Zeit mein Freund. Und ich wollte immer, dass er glücklich ist. Ich wäre also nicht begeistert, wenn ihm das Herz gebrochen wird.“ Er wartete keine Antwort ab und folgte Lucius zurück zum Frühstück.  
„Okay“ fiepte die junge Frau und sah sich den Ledermantel neugierig an, dann zauberte sie ihn weg, nahm den Tagespropheten wieder in die Hand:  
„Wenn Dad das sieht, wird er sehr bald hier auftauchen, wenn nicht sogar heute schon... oder morgen.“  
„Dann sollten wir jetzt runter nach Hogsmeade gehen und Remus warnen. Er wird noch da sein, ansonsten warten wir auf ihn und vertreiben uns mit einem Besuch im Honigtopf die Zeit.“


	18. Chapter 18

„Er scheint nicht mehr zu kommen... hoffentlich ist das ein gutes Zeichen“ Remus Lupin trug eine neue Hose aus braunem Leder, ein ordentliches Leinenhemd und darüber eine sehr gute Lederweste, als er mit Harry, Cassandra und Hermine am Rand von Hogsmeade wartete. Sie waren gemeinsam bei Ariadne zum Tee gewesen, hatten neue Klamotten für den Werwolf gekauft und im Honigtopf ein paar Sachen probiert. Cassy konnte es nicht lassen, sie fütterte ihren Liebsten immer wieder mit Schokolade, und er ließ es auch noch zu. Harry war entsprechend erstaunt wie sehr sich der Werwolf verändert hatte.  
Und das ganz eindeutig zum Besseren, noch ein paar Monate zuvor war er da ganz anders gewesen, da wollte er noch nicht mal in der Öffentlichkeit Fleisch essen. Nur weil er glaubte, man könne ihn deswegen verurteilen, oder gar fürchten.  
Aber vielleicht wusste er auch, dass er irgendwann für seine Freundin stark sein musste, entweder schon ihrem Vater gegenüber, oder dann wenn sie erneut operiert wurde.  
Die Sonne ging über der Schule unter und von Cassys Vater war weit und breit nichts zu sehen.  
War er vielleicht doch nicht böse wegen dem soviel älteren Freund? Oder darüber das Cassy sich während der Schulzeit überhaupt verliebte?  
„Dann schicke ich Odin mit einem Brief zu ihm“ bestimmte die junge Frau, zauberte Papier und Feder herbei. Damit ging sie zu dem Wartehäuschen am Hogsmeade Bahnhof und verfasste dort, auf der Sitzbank, einen schnellen Brief für ihren Vater.  
„Ich glaube fast, Mike sieht das gar nicht so eng wie sie es glaubt“ überlegte Hermine ernsthaft, so leise das Cassy sie nicht hören konnte:  
„Vielleicht ahnte er sogar, dass sie sich irgendwann verliebt und hat ihr deswegen dieses Versprechen abgenommen. Um dann auch sicher zu gehen, dass sie es ernst meint, wenn sie es wirklich bricht. Cassy ist jemand, bei dem man viel hinten rum machen muss.“  
„Das habe ich auch schon gemerkt“ nickte Remus lächelnd, er liebte seine kleine Cassandra einfach und war deswegen auch bereit es zur Not doch noch mit ihrem Vater aufzunehmen.  
Nun aber rief sie Odin herbei, er kam in Begleitung von Zeus, der sich sofort zu Harry begab.  
„Sei so lieb und bring den Brief zu Dad“ bat Cassy den riesigen Vogel, der sofort die Aufmerksamkeit einiger Passanten erregte. Sie gab Odin noch einen Kuss, dann nahm dieser den Brief ganz vorsichtig in den Schnabel und machte sich mit kräftigen Schlägen auf den Weg zurück nach Island. Sicher brauchte er nicht so lange, wie zum Beispiel Zeus, denn er war ja allein schon durch seine gigantische Spannweite viel schneller.  
„Was hast du deinem Vater geschrieben“ fragte Harry neugierig nach.  
„Das es mir sehr gut geht, dass Remus weiß worauf er sich bei mir einlässt und das ich ihn wirklich liebe. Mehr kann ich nicht tun, jetzt liegt es bei Dad wie er damit umgeht. Lasst uns zur Schule hochgehen, Morgen ist Unterricht.“  
„Es wird wirklich langsam Zeit für euch“ Remus holte sich Cassy in die Arme und gab ihr einen innigen Kuss:  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Lucius hat ja auch versprochen, dass er ihn abfängt und erstmal mit ihm redet... sollte er wirklich hier auftauchen. Aber bisher ist hier noch kein wütender Archäologe angekommen... wahrscheinlich kann er gerade auch nicht von seiner Arbeit weg und ihr müsst es in Briefen klären. Und jetzt geht, los, sonst bekommt ihr noch Ärger.“  
Er gab Cassy noch einen Kuss und dann machten sich die drei Schüler eilig auf den Weg zur Schule hoch. Harry hielt dabei immer noch Zeus im Arm, der sich gerne etwas kraulen ließ und dann wohl auch langsam schlafen gehen sollte. Sehr wahrscheinlich hatte er mit Odin die ein oder andere Beute geteilt, sicher spielten sie auch im Wald miteinander. Harry würde später auch noch mal schauen, ob er ein paar Erdbeeren für Zeus übrig hatte, so als Leckerli vor dem Schlafen gehen.  
„Ich will eindeutig auch einen Mann“ klagte Harry unterwegs:  
„So einen wie Remus. Ich hätte ihn mir schnappen müssen, bevor er dich kennenlernte.“  
„Wer zu spät kommt, den bestraft das Leben. So sagen es doch die Muggel, oder? Da ist immer auch ein bisschen Wahrheit dran“ kicherte Cassy glücklich und atmete dann tief durch, hoffentlich war der nächste Brief ihres Vaters kein Heuler.

„Schon wieder ein Geschenk ohne Absender“ Harry sah, beim Frühstück, sehr ernst auf das Päckchen, welches ihm eine Eule brachte:  
„Und wieder beim Frühstück, als ob diejenige das extra so macht. Sicher sitzt sie hier irgendwo und schaut genau hin, ob ich es annehme oder nicht.“  
Es war zwar nicht ungewöhnlich Post zum Frühstück zu bekommen, aber normalerweise erhielt er seine Fanpost wirklich nach dem Aufstehen. Und mittlerweile sammelte er sie, verteilte einen Teil sofort an seine Freunde, verkleinerte den Rest und stopfte ihn in einen Beutel. Irgendwann würde er Remus die Schokolade bringen, auch wenn er sich so etwas nun selbst leisten konnte, und Ariadne schenkte er vielleicht auch ein paar Süßigkeiten. Sie meinte ja am Vortag, sie sei für so etwas immer zu haben und würde sich auch schon bald dafür in Hogsmeade sehen lassen.  
Hermine hatte recht, es war zu schade um es zu vernichten, aber er sah bisher auch keine andere Möglichkeit.  
„Wieso glaubst du, dass es von einem Mädchen ist“ fragte Cassy kauend, sie hatte sich einmal wieder die ganze Marmelade genommen und langsam beschwerten sich ihre Mitschüler ernsthaft deswegen:  
„Wieso geht ihr nicht rüber zu den Slytherins und holt euch da Marmelade? Sie rühren sie jeden Morgen nicht an, bittet sie darum.“  
Sofort erstarrte der halbe Tisch.  
„Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass wir... das tun“ zischte Ginny gereizt.  
„Feiglinge“ fragte Cassy kauend zurück:  
„Ich dachte ihr seid Gryffindors und eigentlich dachte ich auch, Voldemort ist tot und alte Feindschaften vorbei.“  
„Sie sind böse, allesamt“ fauchte Ginny.  
„Ich mag Draco.“  
„Der ist der Schlimmste von allen, aber der passt auch zu dir, falsche Schlange!“  
Cassy hob eine Augenbraue, Harry sah wie sie unterm Tisch ihren Zauberstab zog und damit auf Ginny zielte. Aber außer einem leisen Zischen geschah nichts.  
„Wie du meinst, dann habt ihr eben keine Marmelade und versucht ja nicht, mir meine abzunehmen“ erklärte Cassy ruhig und wandte sich wieder Harry zu:  
„Es könnte auch von einem Mann kommen.“  
„Kaum jemand weiß, dass ich bisexuell bin und viele Mädchen wollen mit mir zusammen kleine Helden produzieren“ wehrte Harry ab, öffnete dann das Paket und fand zwei Dauerkarten für die Quidditsch-Saison, ab dem nächsten Sommer:  
„Verdammt, ich kann es nicht annehmen!“  
„Dauerkarten“ staunte Hermine:  
„Da hat aber jemand tief in die Tasche gegriffen, und sicher will er, oder sie, auch mitkommen.“  
„Ich kann es nicht annehmen“ jaulte Harry, den Karten lag eine Rose bei, genau so eine wie in dem letzten Paket ohne Absender.  
„Du kannst immer noch selbst bestimmen, für wen die zweite Karte ist. Nimm sie an, irgendwann wird sich der Schenker bemerkbar machen und dann kannst du...“ Hermine unterbrach sich als Ginny plötzlich voller Entsetzen aufschrie. Sofort sahen alle zu ihr und stellten fest, dass sich ihr Unterkörper in den einer Schlange verwandelt hatte.  
„Nun, hier haben wir eine richtige „falsche Schlange“ nickte Cassy gelassen, während Ginny immer noch schrie und damit Lucius, und Severus, auf den Plan rief. Neugierig sahen sie sich das an, das war keine Illusion, während Ginny erst versuchte den Schlangenkörper loszuwerden, dann aber anfing zu weinen.  
„Befreie sie davon, sie hat ihre Lektion gelernt“ forderte Lucius von Cassy.  
„Wieso sollte ich“ sie stand auf und klopfte sich die Krümel vom Kleid:  
„Sie hat es verdient, gehen wir zum Unterricht. Und wenn du sie nicht nehmen kannst, Harry, dann ich schon. Vielleicht gehen wir auch zu dem ein oder anderen Spiel zusammen, wenn nicht, dann freut sich Remus auch bestimmt.“  
Sie nahm die Dauerkarten und steckte sie sich in den Ausschnitt.  
Ginny heulte laut auf, Lucius und Severus verkündeten, dass sie den Gegenzauber nicht kannten, ernteten dafür Schluchzen, Weinen und Beschimpfungen.  
Sie verließen die große Halle, in der Ginny weiterhin über ihr Leid klagte, ein breites Grinsen legte sich auf Cassys Gesicht.  
„Was war das für ein Zauber“ wollte Hermine neugierig wissen.  
„Einer der sich in zehn Minuten in Luft auflöst. Solange kann sie heulen und jammern. Mich bezeichnet niemand als falsche Schlange, und das erst recht nicht nur weil ich Draco mag“ sie holte die Karten wieder hervor und hielt sie Harry hin:  
„Hier, jetzt kannst du sie annehmen, keiner sieht es.“  
„Du hättest sie auch behalten können.“  
„Remus interessiert sich eh nicht für Quidditsch und nächsten Sommer werde ich dafür auch keine Zeit mehr haben. Erst bekomme ich die Stäbe eingesetzt, dann muss ich mich davon erholen und lernen damit zu leben, und dann will ich arbeiten.“  
„Ich nehme dich trotzdem ein paar mal mit“ versprach Harry sofort und zauberte die Karten sorgfältig weg:  
„Ich wünschte sie wären wenigstens von einem Mann gewesen. Das ist das Leid eines Helden, ich werde wahrscheinlich auch noch Post von Mädchen bekommen, wenn ich schon längst verheiratet bin. Viele wollen einfach nicht wahr haben, dass es keine Chance für sie gibt. Sie sind blind vor Liebe.“  
„Du kannst das aber auch nicht ignorieren, oder gar verurteilen“ nickte Hermine:  
„Du bist ja auch nicht der erste, dem so etwas passiert. Und ich wette, wenn zum Beispiel der Professor nicht immer so fies gewesen wäre, hätte er jetzt auch etliche Fanpost am Hals. Aber die meisten waren die letzten Jahre bei ihm im Unterricht... die würden sich nie trauen ihm Rosen und Pralinen zu schicken. Mit Malfoy ist es das Gleiche, nur Draco hat eventuell Chancen auf solche Post, Helden sind nun mal beliebt. Selbst Neville bekommt Fanpost.“  
„Da ist was dran“ seufzte Harry.  
„Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken, solange du so normal wie möglich lebst...“ Cassy unterbrach sich als sie in einem Seitengang eine Gestalt ihr zuwinken sah:  
„Geht schon mal vor, ich komme gleich nach.“ Sie schickte ihre Freunde vor und verschwand in dem Seitengang, wo Severus Snape auf sie wartete.  
„Die Karten“ forderte er von ihr, mit sehr ernstem Blick.  
„Haben Sie die Harry geschickt? Ich habe sie ihm gerade gegeben, er wollte sie nicht öffentlich annehmen und damit dann jemandem Hoffnung zu machen.“  
„Also hat er sie“ wollte Severus, sichtlich erleichtert, wissen und Cassy nickte zustimmend.  
„Sie stehen auf ihn“ stellte sie daraufhin wissen und tatsächlich wurde der Professor leicht rot:  
„Und ich glaube sogar, sie würden Beide gut zusammen passen. Harry wünscht sich mittlerweile wirklich einen Mann... ich könnte dafür sorgen, dass er die Geschenke zukünftig immer annimmt, auch in der großen Halle schon. Aber... das ist natürlich ein Aufwand.“  
„Was willst du?“  
Und schon hatte der Zaubertränkemeister ein Rezept vor der Nase, eines das er nicht kannte.  
„Was ist das für ein Trank“ fragte er und nahm den Zettel in die Hand.  
„Einer der den Wolfsbanntrank aus dem Blut von Remus holt. Ich werde ihn bitten ihn zu nehmen.“  
„Er hat kein Rudel.“  
„Ich kann an Vollmond bei ihm sein, das wissen Sie, und er weiß es auch... er will nur nicht das ich in Gefahr gerate. Eine falsche Sorge, ich habe schon mit einigen Werwölfen den Vollmond verbracht und er wird ein Lämmchen, gegen die meisten, sein. Bis Vollmond. Ich könnte ihn selbst brauen, aber ich neige nicht dazu meine Stunden in einem Labor zu verbringen.“  
„Ich braue dir das Zeug, wenn Harry Morgen das Geschenk in der großen Halle annimmt“ bestimmte Severus und steckte das Papier ein, dann gab er Cassy kurz die Hand.  
„Sie werden nicht enttäuscht sein, Professor“ nickte sie ihm zu und machte sich dann schnell daran ihre Freunde einzuholen.


	19. Chapter 19

„Nicht schon wieder“ Harry empfing eine Eule, als er am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück saß, und wieder gab es ein Päckchen ohne Absender:  
„Wenn das so weitergeht, nehme ich die paar Tropfen Glückstrank dafür, herauszufinden wer das immer ist.“  
„Es ist heimlicher Verehrer“ kaute Cassy:  
„Ich weiß mittlerweile wer es ist, aber außer das es ein Mann ist, werde ich dir nichts verraten.“  
„Du weißt es. Wie hast du es erfahren“ staunten Harry und Hermine gleichermaßen.  
„Erinnert ihr euch, ich war doch gestern zwei Stunden bei Remus in Hogsmeade. Dadurch habe ich es zufällig erfahren. Ich werde es nicht verraten, öffne lieber das Päckchen.“  
„Ich weiß nicht... aber andererseits, du scheinst nichts dagegen zu haben, dass er mir Geschenke schickt. Also hältst du ihn für okay.“  
„Dazu sage ich nichts.“  
Harry seufzte leise auf, dann öffnete er das Päckchen, fand die Rose und einen kleinen, geschnitzten Nyx vor.  
„Das ist niedlich, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich das behalten kann.“  
„Natürlich kannst du, du solltest es auch. Vertrau auf mich“ Cassy wollte sich noch mehr Marmelade holen, aber diesmal war Ginny schneller.  
„Hol du sie dir doch bei deinen geliebten Slytherins“ zischelte die jüngste Weasley gefährlich.  
„Sind das da Schuppen“ fragte Cassandra grinsend und deutete dabei auf Ginny, dann stand sie aber auf und machte sich auf den Weg rüber zum Slytherintisch.  
Hätte sie Ginny nur nicht den Rücken zugedreht, diese hatte blitzschnell den Zauberstab in der Hand und schickte einen Fluch auf Cassandra.  
„Cassy“ brüllte Harry noch, aber da war es schon zu spät, sie wurde am Rücken getroffen und sofort fingen ihr Kleid, Korsett, und die Haare, Feuer.  
Hermine sprang auf und schickte geistesgegenwärtig einen Wasserzauber auf Cassy, sofort wurde das Feuer gelöscht, Harry stürzte sich inzwischen auf Ginny und nahm ihr den Zauberstab ab.  
„Ist jemand verletzt“ alle Lehrer waren zum Gryffindortisch geeilt und Severus kümmerte sich sofort um Cassy.  
„Jetzt reicht es“ donnerte Lucius wütend:  
„Pack deinen Kram, Weasley. Der nächste Zug nach Hause ist deiner!“  
Er nahm Harry Ginnys Zauberstab ab und zerbrach ihn in zwei Hälften, sofort fing Rons Schwester an zu heulen.  
„Sie hat mich provoziert“ jaulte sie.  
„Selbst wenn, es rechtfertigt keinen solchen Fluch“ brüllte Harry und war nahe dran seine Freundin zu rächen. Hermine war inzwischen bei Cassy gewesen und schoss nun zurück zu Ginny, verpasste ihr einen Schlag, der sie auf den Boden warf.  
„Sie hat große Verbrennungen“ schrie Hermine wütend:  
„Verschwinde von hier, sonst helfe ich nach.“  
„Das erzähle ich meinem Vater“ jaulte Ginny und wurde dann von Professor Peaks aus der Halle gezerrt.  
„Das kriege ich heute wieder hin, ich habe eine gute Salbe dafür“ bestimmte Severus und hob Cassy auf seine Arme, sie weinte leise, wimmerte fast lautlos:  
„Aber sie braucht ein neues Korsett.“  
„Das kriegen wir sicher von ihrem Vater, das wäre jedenfalls der schnellste Weg. Aber er soll nicht von seiner Arbeit weg müssen“ Lucius sah sich nachdenklich um:  
„Hermine, beherrschst du Langstreckenapparieren?“  
„Ja. Und das sehr gut, habe vor der Schlacht den Schein gemacht.“  
„Du bekommst heute Schulfrei und eine Sondergenehmigung. Du apparierst nach Island und holst ein neues Korsett für Cassy. Wir kümmern uns inzwischen um sie. Frag an der Koloniegrenze nach Mike Connor und Fenrir Greyback. Vollmond ist noch weit genug entfernt, du wirst sicher reingelassen.“  
Hermine atmete tief durch, dann nickte sie zustimmend und bekam den genauen Standort der Koloniegrenze.  
„Wieso ist das Korsett so wichtig“ fragte Neville erstaunt.  
„Es ist medizinisch, sie kann ohne weder sitzen oder laufen, noch stehen“ erklärte Severus und brachte Cassy weg, Hermine nahm sich noch ein Brötchen und war dann auch schon auf dem Weg zur Appariergrenze.

Es war warm in Island, dem eigentlich unbewohnten Teil der Insel, und doch fröstelte es Hermine, als sie ein kleines weißes Häuschen im Nirgendwo erreichte.  
Das war die Koloniegrenze, der Wächter, nur mit seiner Erlaubnis durfte man das Gebiet betreten.  
„Ein Mensch“ knurrte er in seinem kleinen Häuschen herum, als Hermine an ihn herantrat:  
„Eine Schülerin. Was führt dich hierher? Siehst nach Hogwarts aus, etwas weit entfernt um sich zu verlaufen.“  
„Ich muss zu Mike Connor, es ist ein Notfall, es geht um seine Tochter.“  
„Wie kann ich dir glauben... du siehst aber schon danach aus, als ob du eine Mitschülerin wärst...“  
„Ich bin Hermine Granger, und ja ich lerne zusammen mit Cassy in Hogwarts. Es ist wirklich wichtig.“  
Der Wächter sah die junge Frau sehr nachdenklich an, dann stand er auf und holte einen Raben hervor. Das Tier hatte wohl die ganze Zeit in einer Ecke gesessen, nun bekam es einen roten Zettel in den Schnabel und wurde losgeschickt.  
„Er holt jemanden, der Sie zu Mike Connor bringt. Keine Sorge, das geht schnell. Was ist passiert?“  
„Es gab einen Anschlag auf Cassy.“  
„Ist sie schwer verletzt? Mittlerweile kennt jeder in der Kolonie die Geschichten über sie, wie wunderbar sie ist, was sie alles kann. Mike kann sehr gut von seiner Tochter schwärmen.“  
„Es sind Verbrennungen, sie braucht ein neues Korsett...“  
„Das ist schlimm. Mike wird sicher helfen können. Da kommt schon jemand.“  
Am Horizont war ein Punkt zu sehen, der immer größer wurde, auch der Rabe kehrte zurück und begab sich wieder auf seinen Platz.  
Der Punkt wurde immer größer und wurde dann zu einem großen Mann, Hermine quietschte erschrocken auf als sie Fenrir Greyback erkannte.  
„Du“ donnerte der Werwolf ihr entgegen.  
„Du kennst sie“ fragte der Wächter:  
„Sie ist wegen Mikes Tochter hier, es gab einen Anschlag und nun braucht sie ein neues Korsett.“  
„Cassy“ knurrte Fenrir:  
„Ist es schlimm?“  
„Nur Verbrennungen, der Professor kriegt es wieder hin. Aber das Korsett ist hinüber. Und ihre Haare.“  
„Dann wird sie da auch neue brauchen.“  
„Neue?“  
„Du weißt es nicht, oder? Die Haare sind nicht echt. Komm mit, wir haben hier in der Kolonie ein spezielles Teleportieren. Wird eigentlich nur von alten Wölfen benutzt, diesmal transportiere ich dich und bringe dich dann auch wieder hierher zurück.“  
Fenrir hielt ihr die Hand hin, Hermine zögerte, dieser Werwolf hatte ihr einst gedroht ihr Blut zu trinken, aber andererseits schien er gerade okay zu sein. Vielleicht war es bei ihm so wie bei Lucius und Severus... sie nahm die Hand und schon verschwanden die Beiden, tauchten auf einer großen Ausgrabungsstätte wieder auf.  
Es gab viele Zelte und Tische, und viele Werwölfe die Steine und Dreck schleppten.  
„Mike, Besuch für dich“ brüllte Fenrir und ein kahler Kopf tauchte aus einem Loch auf.  
„Hermine“ staunte Mike Connor:  
„Was ist los? Was führt dich her?“  
„Cassy. Es gab einen Anschlag auf sie, ihr Korsett und ihre Haare sind verbrannt.“  
„Das klingt übel, lass mich raten, die Weasley?“  
Hermine nickte langsam.  
„Lucius hat sie der Schule verwiesen. Und Cassy ist nicht so stark verletzt, das es bedrohlich ist, sie wird heute Abend wieder okay sein.“  
„Trotzdem wird das Konsequenzen haben, ich werde einmal sehen ob meine Anwälte nicht etwas gegen diese Familie tun können. Oder ein paar Werwölfe“ Mike kletterte aus dem Loch und gab Hermine erstmal einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange:  
„Ich habe ein Ersatzkorsett da, und mehrere Perücken... aber keine mehr in Blond. Und ich werde auch sofort ein neues Korsett anfertigen lassen, damit ich immer eines hier habe, falls so etwas noch einmal passiert.“  
„Ich denke wir können den Wechsel der Haarfarbe, nach diesem Anschlag, mit einem Zauber erklären“ nickte die junge Frau und folgte ihrem Verehrer in das größte Zelt:  
„Darf ich erfahren was Cassy zur Hälfte ist?“  
„Normalerweise darf es niemand erfahren, ich weiß nicht wie sehr dir Cassy vertraut.“  
„Ich durfte ihre Ohren befühlen, als sie krank war. Sie hat mich dafür ausgesucht.“  
Mike seufzte und öffnete eine Tür, dahinter war eindeutig das Zimmer von Cassy.  
Ein riesiger Kleiderschrank, ein Himmelbett und mehrere Frisurenköpfe mit Perücken.  
„Cassys Mutter ist eine Gorgonin“ erklärte Mike plötzlich und Hermine wurde alles klar, auch das Cassy keine Haare hatte. Gorgonen trugen eigentlich Schlangen auf dem Kopf, die Ohren von Cassy waren schon in dieser Form, sicher sah es auf ihrem restlichen Kopf genauso aus. Sie waren nur nicht so „lebendig“ weil sie nur zur Hälfte Gorgonin war.  
„Such du eine Perücke aus, und während ich das Korsett hole, kannst du mir etwas über diesen Kerl erzählen, den meine Tochter so sehr liebt. Musste mir, nachdem ich gestern die Titelseite sah, erstmal einen Schluck von diesem Schokoladenschnaps gönnen, den die hier haben.“  
„Remus“ Hermine zeigte sich noch etwas perplex, Gorgonen waren wirklich nicht beliebt, denn sie konnten einen Menschen in eine Steinstatue verwandeln... Medusa war einst die berühmteste von ihnen, und eigentlich galten sie auch als schwarzmagische Wesen.  
„Genau der. Fenrir meinte er sei ordentlich und anscheinend ist er mindestens so ordentlich, dass Cassy ihr Versprechen bricht.“  
„Er war Lehrer an Hogwarts, er ist sehr intelligent und...“  
„Das interessiert mich nicht... Kann er sie beschützen?“  
„Auf jeden Fall, er hat zwanzig Jahre gegen Voldemort gekämpft und Harry meinte, Remus habe in der Schlacht Todesser mit bloßen Händen zerfetzt.“  
„Aber er nimmt den Trank.“  
„Das sagt aber nichts über den Charakter aus, und auch nicht über seine Stärke. Ich denke ich nehme diese braune, mit den Zöpfen. Sie wird weiterhin lange Haare bevorzugen.“  
„Und hier ist das Korsett“ Mike holte es aus dem Kleiderschrank:  
„Wie geht es dir, Hermine? Hat dir das Kleid gefallen?“  
„Es ist wunderbar“ sofort wurde die junge Frau wieder rot:  
„Aber ich weiß nicht...“  
„Soll ich an Vollmond zu euch kommen? Eigentlich hatte ich ein Zimmer in Reykjavik gebucht, aber wenn du reden möchtest, dann komme ich nach Hogsmeade.“  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob wir...“  
„Hermine“ er lächelte sanft und streichelte ihr liebevoll durchs Haar:  
„Ich komme an Vollmond nach Hogsmeade und dann essen wir Abends zusammen. Dabei können wir über alles in Ruhe reden, was hältst du davon?“  
„Okay“ ja das war wohl die beste Lösung dafür, sie mussten unbedingt reden.  
„Gut. Hier das Korsett, die Haare... sag niemandem, was du über Cassy weißt. Am Besten ihr auch nur, wenn es sich nicht vermeiden lässt. Sonst ist sie noch böse auf mich.“  
„Wie hast du dich in ihre Mutter verliebt? In eine Gorgonin...“  
„Mit dem Herzen, Hermine, man verliebt sich immer am Besten mit dem Herzen.“


	20. Chapter 20

„Hier sind die Sachen“ Hermine kehrte am Mittag zurück nach Hogwarts, übergab Korsett und Perücke sofort an Severus:  
„Ihr Vater hatte mehrere Haare da, aber keine mehr in blond. Aber ich denke den Wechsel der Haarfarbe kann man gut erklären, vielleicht damit das dieses Blond unecht war.“  
„Ich muss sagen, ich war gerade etwas überrascht als Miss Cassandra mir eröffnete, das ihre Haare nicht echt sind und sie sich abnehmen lassen. Vorher hat sie aber auch zwanzig Minuten geweint, und meinte sie wolle nicht so gesehen werden. Ich musste Remus holen lassen, damit sie sich beruhigt.“  
Er legte Beides zur Seite, sah nachdenklich darauf.  
„Mir erschien das als logisch, nachdem Mike mir von ihrer Mutter erzählte. Aber sagen Sie ihr nicht, dass ich es weiß, sie soll nicht böse auf ihren Vater sein. Wie geht es ihr“ wollte Hermine neugierig wissen.  
„Wie ich es ahnte, die Salbe schlägt gut an“ sie hatten Cassy diesmal in die Privaträume des Professors gebracht, da die näher an das großen Halle waren und auch dort konnte sie sich im Schlafzimmer erholen:  
„Sie wird heute Abend wieder vollkommen hergestellt sein, im Moment aber kann sie nur auf dem Bauch liegen und abwarten. Ich hätte nicht mal von einer Weasley gedacht, dass sie zu solchen Mitteln greift.“  
„Nichts in der Welt ist schlimmer als eine verschmähte Frau“ nickte Hermine ernst:  
„Kann ich Cassy besuchen? Ich werde ihr einfach sagen, dass Mike mir die Haare mitgegeben hat, mehr aber nicht erzählte.“  
„Sie wird sicher nichts dagegen haben. Ich kann jetzt auch zum Unterricht zurück, die Salbe wird ohne mich ihre Arbeit erledigen. Fasst mir hier nichts an, was ihr nicht kennt. Am Ende fliegt euch noch irgendwas um die Ohren“ Severus verließ eilig die Privaträume und Hermine sah sich kurz um, dann klopfte sie an die Zimmertür an.  
„Ich bin es, Hermine“ verkündete sie und Remus bat sie sofort rein, Cassy aber bemerkte, dass sie so nicht gesehen werden wollte:  
„Ich habe dir eine neue Perücke mitgebracht. Ich weiß, dass du eigentlich keine Haare hast.“  
Und so trat Hermine ein und fand ihre Freundin tatsächlich auf dem Bauch liegend vor, der Werwolf saß auf einem Stuhl neben dem Bett.  
Es war so wie es sich Hermine vorgestellt hatte, die Knochen, unter der Haut, auf Cassy Kopf, hatten die Form von Schlangen und trugen auch teilweise leicht grüne Schuppen. Es war aber nicht hässlich, eher wie etwas was wirklich zu ihr gehörte.  
Und allein dieser Anblick sorgte dafür, alles in einem anderen Licht zu sehen. Die Cassy, die mit Korsett und Perücke, war das was sie sein wollte, was sie zeigen wollte, aber nicht das was sie wirklich war. Vielleicht war es auch das was die Gesellschaft von ihr sehen wollte, sicher würde sie keine falschen Haare tragen, wenn man sie so akzeptierte, wie sie eigentlich war.  
„Als ich deinem Vater sagte, dass dein Korsett und deine Haare verbrannt sind, ließ er mich eine Perücke aussuchen. Ich habe die hier mitgebracht“ sie zauberte das Objekt herbei und Cassy seufzte leise auf:  
„Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken, ich finde es weder abstoßend noch unnormal. Immerhin bist du zur Hälfte ein magisches Wesen, ich kann nicht erwarten, dass du wie ein Mensch aussiehst. Remus hat ja auch goldene Augen, eben weil er ein Werwolf ist, und du hast eben dieses Aussehen.“  
Sie holte sich ebenfalls einen Stuhl ran und warf einen ernsten Blick auf den Rücken. Das sah doch wirklich schon sehr gut aus, die Salbe von Severus muss irgendein Wunderwerk sein.  
„Hat Dad noch etwas gesagt“ fragte Cassy leise und bekam von Remus Wasser eingeflößt, eindeutig achtete er wieder darauf, dass sie nicht austrocknete.  
Ob es ein generelles Problem war, wenn es ihr schlecht ging?  
„Er will in irgendeiner Form gegen die Weasleys angehen, entweder mit Anwälten, oder mit Werwölfen. Ich hoffe inständig er wählt die erste Form, sonst landet er am Ende noch im Knast.“  
„Das glaube ich nicht, er hat überall dort, wo es magische Bevölkerung gibt, diplomatische Immunität“ murmelte Cassy leise:  
„Das hat er irgendwann einmal erhalten um ungehindert in jedem Land arbeiten zu können. Natürlich hat er noch nie ein Verbrechen begangen, es ging einfach darum, dass er auch in schwierigen Gebieten freie Hand hat. Was ist mit dem Tagespropheten? Hat er es erwähnt?“  
„Er meinte er habe erstmal einen Schnaps trinken müssen, als er das gestern sah. Aber Greyback konnte ihn wohl davon überzeugen, dass Remus ganz ordentlich ist. Außerdem war nicht an der Intelligenz von Remus interessiert, sondern eher darum, ob er dich beschützen kann. Er wird den Vollmond in Hogsmeade verbringen.“  
„Wirklich“ staunten Remus und Cassy gleichermaßen.  
„Ja, aber nicht nur um euch zu sehen, sondern auch...“ Hermine wurde knallrot:  
„Er geht mit mir essen... Wir müssen einiges besprechen.“  
„Aha“ schmunzelten die Beiden und die junge Frau wurde noch roter, starrte verlegen auf ihre Hände.  
„Zauberst du mir die Perücke an“ fragte Cassy leicht lächelnd:  
„Ich fühle mich so nackt ohne Haare.“  
„Warte kurz“ Remus half seiner Liebsten dabei etwas den Kopf zu heben, dann zauberte Hermine die Haare fest an:  
„Ich hoffe der Zauber ist stark genug.“  
„Nicht einmal Merlin persönlich würde diese Haare abbekommen“ bestimmte Hermine:  
„Und der Professor sagte, dass du heute Abend wieder fit bist, ich hoffe Harry sammelt für uns die Hausaufgaben mit ein.“  
„Von mir aus kann er sie auch ruhig da lassen“ kicherte Cassy fröhlich und bekam noch etwas Wasser von Remus eingeflößt.

„Das ist einfach meine Originalhaarfarbe“ erklärte Cassy beim Abendessen ihre Frisur:  
„Bisher waren sie blond gezaubert und durch den Zauber mit dem Remus meine Haare rettete, wurde die Farbe entfernt. So ein Blond kriegt dann aber auch nur eine Frisurhexe wieder hin.“  
„Ich finde das braun steht dir besser“ nickte Lavender:  
„Lass es ruhig so. Das mit Ginny heute Morgen war echt heftig, wegen Marmelade...“  
„Das war aufgestaute Wut“ seufzte Harry:  
„Die Marmelade hat nur das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht. Aber Cassy hat recht, wir können uns ruhig das Glas von den Slytherins rüber holen, wenn wir mehr brauchen. Die beißen nicht mehr, und sie mögen zumindest die Kürbismarmelade nicht. Ich bin doch auch mit Draco befreundet und Gryffindors sind immer noch sehr weit davon entfernt Schisser zu sein, oder? Seid mal mutig, vielleicht findet ihr drüben sogar ein paar Freunde.“  
„Ginny hat es uns auch verboten“ meldete sich ein Schüler aus dem sechsten Jahrgang und Harry hob eine Augenbraue:  
„Sie hat uns oft mit ihrem Vater gedroht, der ist doch Minister. Sie sagte, er könne dafür sorgen, dass wir von der Schule fliegen.“  
„Ein Nichts ist er“ wehrte Harry ab:  
„Und für Hogwarts ist er schon mal gar nicht zuständig. Ihr habt euch ordentlich einen Bären aufbinden lassen. Was hat sie euch verboten?“  
„Kontakt zu den Slytherins, und Kontakt zu euch Dreien.“  
„Und mit welcher Begründung“ hakte Hermine nach.  
„Ihr seid angeblich Lügner und Betrüger.“  
„Märchen aus dem Hause Weasley“ Cassy holte sich den gebratenen Fisch ran und belegte sich ein Sandwich damit:  
„Seien wir froh, dass sie mich heute angegriffen hat und dadurch von der Schule verwiesen wurde. So sind wir sie los. Auch wenn es wirklich sehr schmerzhaft war.“  
„Und dein Korsett...“ begann Neville den Satz.  
„Ich brauche es nur solange ich wachse, danach bin ich „geheilt“. Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken. Komm hier, das ist lecker“ sie teilte ihr Brot mit dem jungen Mann und biss dann in ihr eigenes:  
„Und ganz sicher wird mir keiner mehr mein Korsett zerstören, die Weasleys sind jetzt eindeutig am Ende... und noch mehr, wenn mein Dad seine Anwälte auf sie hetzt.“


	21. Chapter 21

„...Das ist mir scheißegal...“ Harry und Hermine waren gerade auf dem Weg in die große Halle als sie die schimpfende Stimme ihrer Freundin Cassandra hörten. Sofort gingen sie dem nach und fanden die Schülerin, am Eingang zur Schule, zusammen mit ihrem geliebten Werwolf.  
In der Hand hielt sie zwei Phiolen mit Tränken, eindeutig ging es darum.  
„Was ist hier los“ wollte Hermine sofort wissen, hoffentlich war der Streit nicht zu heftig, und wurde daraufhin von Cassy angeschnaubt.  
„Remus will den Wolfsbanntrank nehmen“ klagte die Halb-Gorgonin, etwas übertrieben theatralisch, sie wollte wohl ihren Standpunkt noch einmal unterstreichen:  
„Dabei hat der Professor sich extra die Arbeit gemacht, um den anderen Trank noch rechtzeitig zu brauen.“  
Es waren nur noch drei Tage bis Vollmond, genau die Zeit in der, der Wolfsbanntrank genommen werden musste und natürlich wollte Remus seiner alten Gewohnheit nachgehen.  
„Ich will dich nicht an Vollmond bei mir haben, erst recht nicht an diesem ersten, nachdem ich diesen Trank nehme“ wehrte der Werwolf entschieden ab:  
„Und damit habe ich kein Rudel, und das ist sehr unklug. Besonders im verbotenen Wald, am Ende falle ich noch bei den Zentauren ein und bekomme deren Hufe zu spüren. Oder kaue jemanden an, der nicht auf meinem Teller landen sollte.“  
„Und deswegen habe ich Dad geschrieben“ Cassy stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüften:  
„Ich wusste das du mir Probleme damit bereitest, deswegen habe ich ihn gebeten an Vollmond einen Werwolf mitzubringen. Einer der bereit ist jeden Monat hierher zu apparieren und dein Rudel zu sein. Und Dad hat mir auch schon geantwortet, er hat mir zugestimmt und wird jemanden mitbringen.“  
Remus öffnete langsam den Mund, sah dabei in die tiefblauen Augen seiner Freundin und klappte dann seinen Mund langsam wieder zu.  
„Greyback“ quietschte er dann entsetzt und Cassy nickte zustimmend, woraufhin Remus noch entsetzter kreischte.  
„Er ist dein Beißer und solange er keinen anderen beißt, hat er sich um dich zu kümmern.“  
„Er hat mich gebissen, gegen meinen Willen.“  
„Die meisten Werwölfe wurden gegen ihren Willen gebissen.“  
„Er nicht.“  
„Er auch. Ich habe vorher Lucius gefragt, denn ich will dir ja nicht irgendeinen Idioten herholen. Fenrir wurde hier im verbotenen Wald gebissen, als er versuchte einen Klassenkameraden davon abzuhalten bei Vollmond darin Unsinn zu machen. Und Fenrir ist harmlos, vollkommen harmlos. Er ist nicht nur einer der besten Freunde unseres Schulleiters, nein, er ist sogar der zweite Pate von Draco und die Frau von Lucius hat ihn dafür selbst ausgesucht.  
Keine Mutter holt sich einen Paten, der eventuell das Kind auf seinem Teller will. Draco war früher in den Ferien bei diesem Werwolf, alleine, und da ist immer ein Vollmond mit drin gewesen. Er ist also auch im Fell harmlos, und wenn du ihn an deiner Seite hast, wirst du das auch werden. Hier, nimm diese Phiole, geh damit ins Hotel und trink ihn. Du wirst Schmerzen haben, ich komme heute Nachmittag, um nach dir zu sehen. Du darfst keinen Trank gegen die Schmerzen nehmen, sonst wirkt dieser hier nicht mehr richtig.“  
„Ich will nicht mit...“ Remus wurde von einem sehr ernsten Blick unterbrochen und Harry lächelte amüsiert. Normalerweise hatte sein ehemaliger Lehrer in dieser Beziehung das Sagen, aber bei der Sache ließ Cassy keine Widerworte zu.  
„Wenn ihr euch gar nicht vertragt, kann ich ja immer noch nächsten Vollmond mit dir kommen“ schlug sie vor, aber da erntete sie noch mehr Entsetzen und so würde wohl Remus zukünftig mit seinem Beißer ein Rudel bilden. So wie es eben auch die Natur des Werwolfs vorgesehen hatte, deswegen waren diese Beiden ja auch geistig verbunden.  
Sie spürten einander, egal wie weit sie von einander entfernt waren, wussten immer ob es dem anderen gut ging, oder nicht.  
Und an Vollmond war die Verbindung besonders stark, man konnte also sagen, dass Fenrir all die Jahre jeden Vollmond mit Remus litt.  
„Ich bin mir aber sicher, dass ihr euch vertragt, mindestens sobald ihr verwandelt seid. Also sei so lieb und nimm den Trank. Wir essen, machen noch die zwei Stunden Unterricht mit und dann komme ich gleich zu dir. Ich bringe dir auch noch Schokolade mit.“  
Sie streckte sich etwas, gab Remus einen Kuss und drückte ihm den Trank in die Hand, den Wolfsbanntrank hingegen gab sie Hermine zur Aufbewahrung.  
„Also gut, dir zuliebe lasse ich mich darauf ein. Aber wenn ich mich mit Greyback gar nicht vertrage, dann gibt es nächsten Monat wieder den Wolfsbanntrank“ gab Remus nach.  
„Darüber reden wir dann noch“ wehrte Cassy ab und erntete ein Seufzen von ihrem Liebsten, er hatte eindeutig keine Chance. Deswegen machte er auch nur noch eine abwehrende Handbewegung und ging dann nach Hogsmeade runter.  
„Ob das wirklich funktioniert“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft, als sie gemeinsam zur großen Halle gingen.  
„Wird es. Dad hat geschrieben, dass er selbst sehr angetan von der Idee ist, da Remus dadurch stärker wird. Und dieser Greyback hat vor Freude eine Runde im örtlichen Gasthaus ausgegeben. Angeblich versucht er schon seit über zwanzig Jahren an Remus ran zu kommen, aber wurde immer abgelehnt. Der Trank wird alles was der Wolfsbanntrank angerichtet hat, auslöschen, und damit auch viele schlechte Erinnerungen, die die Wolfsgestalt sammelte.“  
„Das bedeutet, dass er dann wieder so ist, wie früher, als er noch ein Rudel hatte“ staunte Hermine:  
„Wer hat so einen Trank erfunden?“  
„Die Kanadier. Ah Kanada... da traf ich auf meine ersten Werwölfe, ich muss euch unbedingt einmal erzählen wie ich mit einem kleinen Rudel zusammen einen Bären jagte. Eigentlich wollte ich den Kopf auch behalten, aber Dad fand ihn grässlich.“  
Sie öffnete kichernd die Tür zur großen Halle, wo das Mittagessen auch schon auf sie wartete.

Am Samstag war es dann soweit, Harry, Hermine und Cassy warteten an der Appariergrenze auf Mike Connor und Fenrir Greyback. Der Held untersuchte inzwischen ein erneutes Geschenk von seinem heimlichen Verehrer.  
„Vielleicht sollte ich irgendwann die Eule ausquetschen, wer der Absender ist“ überlegte der Held ernsthaft:  
„Mit einem Zauber ist das ja möglich.“  
„Damit vergraulst du ihn vielleicht“ kaute Cassy auf einem halben Brötchen herum, sie hatte es sich beim Frühstück dick mit Marmelade belegt und dann mitgenommen.  
„Also gut, ich vertraue immer noch auf dein Urteil... und hoffe das dieser Mann wirklich gut für mich ist.“  
„Ich hätte ihn selbst genommen, wäre er an mir interessiert gewesen und wäre mir Remus nicht über den Weg gelaufen. Und auch Hermine würde ihn mit offenen Armen empfangen.“  
„Das glaube ich nicht“ staunte die entsprechende, junge Frau.  
„Doch, würdest du. Glaub mir. Aber vielleicht ist es wirklich ganz gut, dass du dir meinen Vater geangelt hast. Er kann mir jedenfalls jetzt nicht mehr vorwerfen, ich hätte mir einen Mann geholt, der zu alt ist. Immerhin macht er unschuldige Schülerinnen schamlos an.“  
„Wo steckt Remus eigentlich“ schnappte Hermine mit hochrotem Kopf:  
„Oder geht es ihm nicht gut?“  
„Er hat den Trank recht gut überstanden“ nickte Cassy ernst:  
„Die Schmerzen waren nicht so groß, wie ich es das letzte mal erlebt habe, aber damals war der Werwolf auch jünger. Sicher ist Remus schon einiges gewöhnt, von seinen ganzen Verwandlungen mit dem Wolfsbanntrank, und hat es deswegen besser weggesteckt. Er wird sicher gleich hierher kommen, ansonsten holen wir ihn im Hotel ab. Dad wird ihn kennenlernen wollen, und er bringt ja auch diesen Fenrir mit.“  
„Ich habe inzwischen mit Draco über Fenrir gesprochen, und schon wurde mir vorgeschwärmt wie toll dieser angeblich so gefährlich Werwolf ist“ erzählte Harry amüsiert:  
„Das sie zusammen im Wald lebten, aßen was Fenrir erlegte und er an Vollmond ganz kuschelig geworden sei.“  
„Darauf hoffe ich bei Remus auch. Nur junge Werwölfe sind zu sehr von ihren Instinkten geleitet, sie können unberechenbar sein. Aber Remus ist schon vierzig, und er hat viel mitgemacht, das ist etwas was dieser „Heiltrank“ nicht aus ihm rausholen konnte und jetzt wird er davon profitieren. Und die Anwesenheit seines Beißers wird ihn beruhigen.“  
Cassy nickte ernst, und schon im nächsten Moment erschienen Mike und Fenrir vor den drei Schülern. Eindeutig waren sie zu früh, erschrocken sahen die Drei nach Hogsmeade und entdeckten Remus, der gerade aus dem Hotel kam.  
„Na, wo ist der Kerl, der mir meine Tochter wegnimmt“ polterte Mike sofort, man sah aber in seinen Augen, dass er es nicht so meinte und schon im nächsten Moment hielt er Hermine eine rote Rose hin.  
„Dad, mach ihm jetzt keine Angst. Und du auch nicht“ Cassy deutete auf Fenrir und tippte ihm gegen die muskulöse Brust:  
„Das hier soll friedlich verlaufen. Ich habe es ihm versprochen, sonst hätte er doch nie den Trank genommen.“  
„Ich werde keinen Ärger machen“ nickte Fenrir und wandte sich dann Harry zu, hielt ihm die Hand hin:  
„Wollte mich bedanken, dass du Voldemort getötet hast.“  
Harry klappte der Mund auf, damit rechnete er wirklich nicht, trotzdem nahm er die Hand und drückte sie vorsichtig.  
„Es haben sich bisher nur Severus und Lucius bei mir bedankt“ staunte er dann:  
„Aber es war meine Pflicht, als das sehe ich es an, ich habe nur meine Pflicht erfüllt.“  
„Trotzdem hast du damit etwas getan, wofür man sich bedanken sollte“ nickte der alte Werwolf und sah dann in die Richtung aus der Remus kam. Dieser ging sofort langsamer, als er seinen Beißer bemerkte, blieb aber nicht stehen.  
„Kann sein, dass er jetzt knurrt, oder ähnliches“ erklärte Fenrir und ging langsam auf Remus zu, dabei zog er einen kleinen Beutel aus der Tasche und holte dort Fleisch heraus:  
„Ich bin auf alles vorbereitet.“  
„Ich hoffe das geht gut“ seufzte Cassy besorgt und ließ sich dann von ihrem Vater erstmal umarmen.  
„Wenn nicht, gibt es noch die Möglichkeit ihn für ein paar Wochen nach Kanada zu schicken“ überlegte Mike ernsthaft:  
„Da kriegen sie ihn sicher wieder hin.“  
„In Kanada scheint es viele Werwölfe zu geben, Cassy hat uns auch schon von dem Bären erzählt“ staunte Hermine.  
„Es ist ein Paradies für alle Werwölfe, und sie forschen dort auch immer weiter an Dingen die das Leben dieser magischen Wesen besser macht. Aber es ist kalt und rau, und viele sind Menschen gegenüber misstrauisch. Deswegen gehe ich dort auch wirklich nur hin, wenn es wichtige Arbeit gibt, auch wenn Cassy sich da wohler fühlt. Ah, er nimmt zumindest schon mal das Fleisch vom alten Wolf an.“  
Tatsächlich ging alles bisher schweigend von statten, Fenrir bot Remus von seinem Fleisch an und dieser nahm es auch, aß es sofort.  
Wären sie im Fell gewesen, hätte der ältere Werwolf einen Teil seiner Beute an den jüngeren abgegeben, es war eine rein wölfische Verhaltensweise.  
Dann kehrte Fenrir zurück zu der kleinen Gruppe.  
„Das reicht erstmal“ erklärte er:  
„Ich werde jetzt Lucius und Draco besuchen, und heute Abend hole ich Remus ab.“  
Er nickte ihnen zu und lief dann zur Schule hoch, Remus kaute noch etwas, als er sich Mike Connor stellen musste.  
„Also“ Cassys Vater verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust:  
„Was hast du zu deiner Verteidigung zu sagen?“  
„Ein Moment“ Remus schluckte und kramte dann in seiner Hosentasche:  
„Ich habe da etwas.“ Er zog ein Papier hervor und hielt es Mike hin, dieser nahm es verwirrt und sah es sich an.  
„Du hast ein Haus gekauft“ staunte er und sofort hatte Cassy das Papier in den Händen, sie wusste auch nichts davon.  
„Ja gestern habe ich den Vertrag unterschrieben. Unten sind Geschäftsräume, oben eine große vier Zimmer Wohnung. Und es ist hier in Hogsmeade.“  
„Wieso hast du mir nichts davon gesagt“ quietschte die junge Frau sofort.  
„Weil es eine Überraschung sein sollte“ nickte Remus, er wirkte etwas triumphierend, aber sein Plan schien auch aufzugehen:  
„Keine Sorge, ich habe auch an dich gedacht. Du bekommst zwei Zimmer, eines für deine Privatsphäre, und eines für deine ganzen Kleider. Und es ist wirklich das hübscheste Haus in der ganzen Stadt.“  
„Ich will es sehen, sofort“ und schon stürmte Cassy los, Mike sah ihr ernst nach, anscheinend hatte seine Tochter die Adresse auf dem Vertrag gelesen. Da gab es kein Halten mehr.  
Aber so war sie nun mal, ernst wandte er sich an Remus.  
„Du hast den Trank genommen, versuchst mit deinem Beißer klarzukommen und machst Cassy glücklich“ erklärte er:  
„Im Moment bin ich zufrieden. Aber sollte ich irgendwann einmal einen Brief mit Klagen, über dich, bekommen, dann musst du eindeutig mehr bieten... damit ich dich nicht doch noch auseinander nehme.“  
Er nickte dem Werwolf ernst zu und legte seinen Arm um Hermine.  
„Und du sagst mir jetzt, während wir meine Tochter versuchen einzuholen, wo du heute Abend mit mir essen gehen möchtest.“


	22. Chapter 22

„Verrätst du mir, was diese Tätowierung in deinem Nacken zu bedeuten hat“ Hermine und Mike waren ganz allein in einem der wenigen, besseren Restaurants von Hogsmeade und während sie auf den Hauptgang warteten, konnte die junge Frau etwas mehr über ihren Verehrer erfahren.  
Er war jedenfalls bisher sehr auskunftsfreudig gewesen, so erfuhr er, dass er nur kahlköpfig war, weil ihm mal ein antiker Zauber um die Ohren flog. Er öffnete die Urne, der Zauber kam heraus geschossen und nahm ihm sämtliche Haare vom Kopf.  
„Das ist keine Tätowierung“ erklärte Mike schmunzelnd:  
„Aber ich freue mich das es dir aufgefallen ist, du bist sehr gut darin auch Kleinigkeiten zu bemerken. Das ist ein Schutzzauber der Gorgonen, so konnte ich meiner Frau auch mal in die Augen sehen.“  
„Das... verstehe ich, und auch wieder nicht...“  
„Gorgonen wurden, wie auch Nagas, dazu geschaffen Menschen zu verführen und dann zu töten. Die erste Gorgonin, Medusa, ist ein Erzeugnis irgendwelcher antiken Gestalten, die nicht gut auf diverse Menschen zu sprechen waren. Deswegen können weibliche Gorgonen auch immer noch eine menschliche Gestalt annehmen, aber nur für eine gewisse Zeit. Wenn ich also mit meiner Frau in menschlichen Gebieten unterwegs war, nahm sie diese Gestalt an und alles war ganz harmlos, zuhause aber zeigte sie sich als Gorgonin und da kann man als Mensch schnell zu einer Statue werden. Deswegen der Schutzzauber, Cassy ist schon von Natur aus immun. Es ist ein Mal, eine Kennzeichnung, wie zum Beispiel das der Todesser, nur mit einer anderen Funktion.“  
„Cassy kann keine andere Gestalt annehmen, oder?“  
„Sie kann die Gestalt der Gorgonen annehmen, aber nur eine gewisse Zeit lang halten und dann kann sie auch Menschen in Statuen verwandeln. Es gab Momente, da wollte ihre Mutter sie nicht anders sehen...“  
„Cassy weiß es“ nickte Hermine und hoffte damit das Richtige zu tun, wurde verwirrt dafür angesehen:  
„Das ihre Mutter sie wegen ihr verließ, und nicht vom Heimweh getrieben. Sie hat das Gespräch vor der Krankenzimmertür mitgehört. Aber sie kommt damit klar, sie hofft einfach nur das ihre Mutter doch irgendwann noch einmal mit ihr sprechen möchte.“  
Mike seufzte leise auf und nahm einen Schluck Wein, dann aber lächelte er und das Essen wurde ihnen serviert.  
„Nun gut, eigentlich bin ich ja hier um über uns zu reden, und nicht über meine hinterlistige, kluge Tochter. Eindeutig aber muss ich da noch einmal mit ihr drüber reden, denn jetzt weiß ich wieso sie mich immer nach ihrer Mutter fragte, wenn sie wütend auf mich war. Sie wollte mich dann noch einmal sehen, wie ich mich in Ausreden und Lügen winde“ schmunzelte er amüsiert und öffnete eine weitere Flasche Wein, schenkte Hermine etwas ein.

„Er hat ein Haus für uns gekauft“ Cassy und Harry saßen fast zur gleichen Zeit neben Ariadnes Hütte und hatten eine Tasse Tee in den Händen. Die Zentaurin kochte ihnen diesen schnell und war dann im Wald verschwunden, derweil hörte man seit dem einen Thestral zufrieden schnauben. Ganz klar wusste sie sehr gut mit den Thestralen umzugehen, kümmerte sich in der Dunkelheit um sie und hatte wohl auch einige Leckereien dabei.  
„Und es ist wirklich schön“ Harry nahm noch einen Schluck:  
„Sicher werdet ihr euch dort sehr wohl fühlen, und du hast auch genügend Platz für deine Arbeit. Er hat wohl auch an die Zeit nach der Operation gedacht, du wirst dich viel ausruhen wollen und brauchst einen angenehmen Platz dafür.“  
„Er tut so viel für mich, und ich zicke ihn wegen diesem Trank an. Und ich drücke ihm sogar noch seinen ungeliebten Beißer aufs Auge.“  
„Das ist nur zu seinem Besten, Remus braucht manchmal jemanden, der für ihn etwas in die Hand nimmt und ihn dann auf den richtigen Weg bringt. Ich glaube deswegen war auch mein Dad so etwas wie der Anführer ihrer kleinen Gruppierung, Sirius machte nebenbei sein eigenes Ding und Remus brauchte jemanden, mit dem er einfach mitlaufen konnte. Das bedeutet aber nicht, dass er nicht stark und selbstbewusst ist, er ist nur manchmal etwas... hilflos.“  
„Das habe ich schon festgestellt, da gleicht er meinem Vater etwas. Ich muss immer viel machen, wenn ich bei ihm bin, katalogisieren, organisieren, aber irgendwie macht es mir auch Spaß... da kommen Dad und Hermine aus dem Restaurant“ Cassy streckte sich, um zu sehen was die Beiden machten, und deswegen saßen sie ja auch im Gras. Nicht der Überwachung wegen, eher aufgrund von Neugier, und Severus wusste ja das sie noch draußen waren.  
Fast gleichzeitig ging der Vollmond endlich auf und von irgendwoher konnte man das Heulen zweier Werwölfe hören.  
„Sicher hat er ihr schon erzählt, was meine Mutter für ein Wesen ist“ seufzte Cassy:  
„Aber nur wirklich dann, wenn er es ernst mit Hermine meint. Er muss ihr ja vertrauen können.“  
„Ist es denn wirklich so schlimm? Ich meine, ich könnte dich sogar akzeptieren, wenn deine Mutter Voldemort persönlich gewesen wäre... auch wenn der Gedanke schon sehr merkwürdig ist, aber mir wäre es egal...“  
„Voldemort war kein schreckliches, magisches Wesen.“  
„Er war aber auch kein Mensch mehr, und das was von ihm übrig blieb, war sehr ekelhaft. Und schrecklich war er auch, jedenfalls aus der Sicht der magischen Bevölkerung, mich hat er irgendwann nur noch genervt. Er hat dafür gesorgt, dass ich ständig unter Stress stand, nicht ordentlich schlafen konnte und sogar Freunde sterben sah. Inklusive Sirius Black, meinem Paten.“  
„Und das fandest du nervig?“  
„Irgendwann schon, denn dann ging es mir nur noch darum ein ruhiges Leben zu haben, und er störte es. Also mir kannst du es ruhig verraten, ich schweige wie ein Grab und wenn Hermine es schon weiß...“  
„Gorgonin.“  
„Gorgon...?“  
„Gorgonin. Wie Medusa. Meine Mutter ist eine Gorgonin.“  
Harry dachte für einige Momente nach.  
„Kannst du auch Menschen in Stein verwandeln“ fragte er dann neugierig.  
„Sicher“ Cassy schmunzelte etwas, wurde dann aber sehr ernst:  
„Aber nicht in dieser Gestalt. Also, Gorgonen können für kurze Zeit, vielleicht ein paar Stunden, menschliche Gestalt annehmen. Ich kann für ein paar Minuten die Gestalt von Gorgonen annehmen und dann habe ich auch deren Fähigkeiten.“  
„Und Schlangen auf dem Kopf?“  
„Ja“ Cassy zauberte auf ihren Kopf und löste somit die Perücke, nahm sie langsam ab:  
„Hermine, Remus und der Professor haben mich schon so gesehen.“  
Harry zögerte, dann berührte er vorsichtig ihre Ohren und die schlangenartigen Knochen auf ihrem Kopf, sie fühlten sich an wie Schuppen, Schlangen eben.  
„Schade das du eine Perücke tragen musst“ bestimmte der Held dann:  
„So siehst du viel besser und natürlicher aus.“ Er half Cassy die Haare wieder am Kopf fest zu zaubern und dann konnten sie sehen wie Mike und Hermine sich innig küssten.  
Cassandras Vater hat sich seine Angebetete einfach in die Arme geholt und küsste sie ordentlich um den Verstand.  
„Er wird wohl sesshaft werden, und wenn ihm langweilig ist, fängt er wahrscheinlich an Hogwarts auseinander zu nehmen.“  
„Was vielleicht keine schlechte Idee ist, ich würde mir wünschen, dass er dann mehr über die Schule herausfindet. Etwas was wir vielleicht noch nicht wissen und auch eventuell hilft alles besser zu verstehen. Und ich hätte sogar etwas, was er für seine Forschungen nutzen kann.“  
„Was?“  
„Eine Karte von Hogwarts, wo wirklich alles drauf ist. Sie ist magisch, Remus hat sie zur Zeit, da mein Dad und er sie erschaffen haben. Auch alle Personen kann man darauf sehen, selbst die, die gerade unsichtbar sind.“  
„Das dürfte ihn wirklich interessieren“ staunte Cassy und wieder war Heulen zu hören:  
„Ich gehe jetzt zu Remus und Fenrir.“ Sie stand auf und wurde entsetzt angesehen.  
„Bist du wahnsinnig“ ächzte Harry, zauberte aber die Tassen in die Hütte.  
„Nein, kommst du mit?“  
„Du bist ganz eindeutig wahnsinnig geworden.“  
„Sie sind harmlos, vertrau mir.“  
„Das letzte mal als ich Remus...“  
„Er ist nicht mehr so, komm schon. Ich beschütze dich. Remus weiß, wer er ist und er wird sich an seinen Rudelführer halten“ sie hielt Harry die Hand hin, half ihm dann beim Aufstehen und wirkte einen Ortungszauber.  
„Wir sollen doch nicht mehr in den Wald ohne...“ schnappte der Held und wurde sehr ernst angesehen.  
„Was Lucius nicht weiß, macht ihn nicht heiß... ich liebe Muggel-Sprichwörter“ nickte Cassy grinsend und zog Harry in den Wald hinein, dem Ortungszauber folgend.  
„Hast du oft Muggel getroffen“ eigentlich wollte der junge Mann nicht mit in den Wald kommen, erst recht nicht in der Nacht, aber er konnte Cassy ja auch nicht alleine gehen lassen.  
„Dad hat Muggelfamilie, nicht vollständig, nur mütterlicherseits, aber ich traf zum Beispiel meine Oma bevor sie starb. Dad mag auch Muggel-Sprichwörter.  
Odin gehörte übrigens seinem Vater, falls du fragst, Opa lebt nicht mehr... er wurde von einem Felsen erschlagen, als er sich alleine zu tief in ein altes Grab wagte. Einige haben noch etliche, gefährliche Fallen, da sollte man aufpassen, aber jeder Archäologe stirbt irgendwann bei seiner Arbeit.“  
Sie lächelte leicht und blieb dann stehen, wandte sich dann dem recht sicheren Zentaurenpfad zu und folgte diesem.  
„Sind die Beiden in der Nähe?“  
„Wie es aussieht ja“ murmelte die junge Frau nachdenklich:  
„Es kann sein, dass einer der Beiden eine Unterwerfung verlangt. Dann machst du dich einfach ganz klein und wartest, bis der entsprechende Wolf dich abschlabbert.“  
„Du machst mir Angst... das sind Werwölfe und einer davon ist Fenrir Greyback.“  
„Schisser“ schnappte Cassy grinsend und ging weiter:  
„Komm, ich beschütze dich. Wirklich.“  
Sie folgten dem Pfad weiter und dann knackte es tatsächlich im Unterholz. Sofort setzte sich Cassy auf den Boden, zog Harry mit sich, und da war auch schon die erste Fellnase zu sehen.  
Ein kleiner, grauer Wolfskopf, mit goldenen Augen, kam aus dem Gebüsch und schnupperte neugierig, wurde dann aber plötzlich zurückgezogen und ein größerer Kopf kam vor.  
Das war eindeutig Fenrir Greyback, er war riesig, wirkte alt und erfahren, schnupperte trotzdem sehr neugierig an den beiden Schülern herum.  
„Sie sind wirklich harmlos“ flüsterte Harry:  
„Bis jetzt jedenfalls. Ich will kein Werwolf werden...“  
„Sie werden uns sicher nicht beißen“ nickte Cassy und ließ Fenrir an ihrer Hand schnuppern. Der andere Wolfskopf kam wieder aus dem Gebüsch, schnupperte an Cassys Hand, das war eindeutig Remus und dann schlabberte er die Hand auch ab.  
Fenrir zeigte kurz einige seiner Zähne, knurrte leise, aber Remus schien das nicht zu stören. Er hatte wohl seine Freundin in Cassy entdeckt, kam ganz aus dem Busch raus und ließ sich ordentlich durchkraulen.  
„Remus“ kicherte die Schülerin fröhlich und wurde kräftig abgeschlabbert, irgendwann lag sie am Boden und rollte fröhlich mit dem Werwolf umher.  
Harry sah sich das nur mehr oder weniger entsetzt an, dann bemerkte er Fenrir, der vorsichtig den Menschen beschnupperte.  
„Du wirst mich doch hoffentlich nicht beißen, oder“ fragte er besorgt:  
„Das ist einfach nichts für mich, selbst wenn ich nicht in der Öffentlichkeit stehen würde. Ich hab gehört, viele Werwölfe bekommen mit der Zeit Höhenangst, das wäre echt der Untergang für mich.“  
Cassy quietschte fröhlich aus irgendeinem Gebüsch heraus, Remus winselte verspielt, Fenrir spitzte die Ohren und schlich dann um Harry herum, sprang ihn plötzlich mit nur halber Kraft an.  
„Willst du auch spielen“ verstand der Held sofort und nur wenige Momente später saß er auf dem Rücken des alten Werwolfs und ließ sich lachend durch den Wald tragen.  
Eindeutig würde das die beste Nacht seit langem für ihn werden, für ihn, Cassy, und auch Hermine.


End file.
